


Comenzar de nuevo

by Lizz_Bloom



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 42,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Bloom/pseuds/Lizz_Bloom
Summary: El debut de Lee Nayoung implica la realización de su sueño y también, unos cuantos conflictos en el amor.(Relación gradual con cada uno de los protagonistas)





	1. Trainee

Lee Nayoung recibía la gran noticia del debut de Venus Vixens. Había entrenado desde los doce años volviéndose experta en el baile y canto. Intentaba demostrarle al público que no era otra cara bonita entre la multitud de idols. Principalmente porque debutaría en un grupo de cuatro chicas con el respaldo de SM Entertainment.

Durante su estancia ahí se relacionó con muchos idols y trainees, entre sus principales amistades se encontraban Yixing, Sehun e Irene 

Su playera estaba empapada de sudor cuando decidió dejar de bailar practicando nuevamente la canción con la que debutarían. Puso stop a la música y tomo sus cosas. 

Ya pasaban las once de la noche cuando se encontró esperando sola en la parada del autobús. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho los pasos de una pareja acercándose a ella. Se decían cosas cursis que le parecieron bastante lindas y el depositaba besos en la nariz de la chica, era una escena bastante tierna, una escena que le rompia el corazon.

Segundos después su mente divago entre sus recuerdos. El olor a sal y la fresca briza golpeaba su rostro. Myungsoo la había invitado al Rio Han para celebrar su primer año de novios. No podía creer que aquel chico salido de sus sueños estuviera a su lado sonriéndole exclusivamente a ella. Nayoung lo rodeo con sus brazos apretándolo suavemente con su cuerpo. Ambos formaban parte de la misma compañía en aquel entonces y se encontraban grabando el nuevo programa Dating Infinite. Myungsoo llevaba lentes oscuros y una gorra para ocultar su identidad por si alguien intentaba reconocerlo. Al principio, algunas fans se habían opuesto pero la mayoría parecía contenta con el resultado. Los chicos debían tener citas con quien el público votara como su mejor complemento. Todas las chicas en el programa eran trainees de Woollim a quien se les había prometido debutar en cuestión de semanas. 

De los diez programas que habían filmado hasta entonces, en siete de ellos su compañero era Myungsoo o L. Una vez fue emparejada con Dongwoo con quien no paraba de reír y dos veces más salió de cita con Sunggyu quien incluso le había dedicado una canción. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Nayoung era de las chicas populares, tenía un carisma que atraía a la gente. Sus puntuaciones en las encuestas de Dating Infinite siempre era las más altas y aún así la chica se esforzaba como nadie en cada uno de sus entrenamientos. 

Ese programa les había permitido ocultar su relación en público. Su segunda opción era verse a solas en algún sitio de la compañía. L era una persona reconocida por lo que pocas veces se atrevía a ir al departamento que Nayoung compartía con las otras trainees. 

El autobús se paró frente a ella alejándola de sus recuerdos. Nayoung se puso de pie y se subió en él. Se sentó junto a la ventana observando las luces de la ciudad. El tiempo paso sin darse cuenta y de pronto se encontró subiendo la pequeña colina para llegar al departamento. Su celular sonó escuchando una hermosa melodía que Yixing y ella compusieron en el pasado.

-¿crees que pueda pasar a verte? - pregunto el chico al otro lado de la línea. Nayoung tardo unos segundos en responder

-no creo que sea buena idea- le recordó. El también era un Idol y tenía muchas fans dispuestas a matarla, además ya no le entusiasmaba tanto tener citas con alguien de la misma compañía. Yixing y ella se gustaban desde el inicio, la atracción entre ellos era evidente a kilómetros. Como él le sonreía tiernamente y ella lo escuchaba prestándole total atención. Pero existían dos problemas. Uno, Myungsoo y ella acababan de terminar y dos, había tenido que dejar Wollim para evitar que la prensa publicara imágenes de ella y Myungsoo besándose. Esta vez no quería arriesgar su carrera, no quería que sus sueños se volvieran a truncar.

La voz de Yixing la devolvió a la realidad 

-¿Nayoung? - el chico estaba parado frente a ella sacudiendo las manos frente a sus ojos, sin mascara, lentes, bufanda o una gorra que ocultara su identidad. Nayoung no pudo contener la risa. 

-estás loco- dijo mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino al departamento. Yixing la siguió de inmediato. Le encantaba verla sonreír y sabía que la noticia que compartiría esta noche los entristecería a ambos.

Nayoung preparo dos chocolates calientes y los dejo sobre la mesita frente a ellos. El invierno había llegado con fuerza, blanqueando las calles con su nieve. Yixing estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá sonriéndole tímidamente. Sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos se ruborizaban al ser descubiertos. Nayoung disfrutaba mucho su compañía, se sentía muy cómoda a su lado. Nuevamente se encontró perdida en la amable mirada del chico. Sus ojos le transmitían una calma indescriptible. Irradiaban confianza 

-Ya hay fecha para nuestro debut- anunció Nayoung, Yixing sonrió de oreja a oreja 

\- ¡felicidades!- sus palabras salieron al mismo tiempo que envolvía a la chica entre sus brazos -se lo que significa para ti- se apresuró a decir para evitar pensar en el cercano contacto entre ambos. Luego para romper el incómodo momento Yixing le dio un sorbo a su chocolate regresando a su posición anterior. 

-voy a ir a China- soltó el chico de golpe. Nayoung se puso feliz, pero entendió que la ausencia de una sonrisa en el rostro de Yixing significaba malas noticias -quizá sea por varios meses o años- su voz se volvió un leve susurro con la última palabra. Las dulces facciones de la chica se entristecieron

-tal vez ni siquiera pueda estar aquí para tu debut- 

Nayoung se preguntó si aquello era una mala broma del destino. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. No podía perder a cada chico con el que se encariñaba. 

La atmósfera del lugar se tornó en un largo y profundo silencio. Como si ninguno de los dos supiera que decir.


	2. Debut

El debut de Nayoung estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Las fotos promocionales se empezaron a lanzar una semana antes y el showcase se llevaría a cabo el día de hoy. Los vestuarios, el equipo de sonido y la escenografía estaba lista. 

El cabello castaño de la chica fue teñido de las puntas con tonos rosas y violetas otorgándole un toque distintivo. Finalmente, su posición dentro del grupo fue definida como vocalista principal y líder. Las otras integrantes Kim, Leila y Sohee eran chicas agradables con las que se llevaba bien, aunque aún no las conocía del todo pues su entrenamiento en SM apenas llegaba a los seis meses. 

Cuando las fotos de Myungsoo y ella llegaron al CEO de Woollim creyó que su carrera artística estaba arruinada por completo. No había duda que la compañía haría lo posible por proteger a Myungsoo, pero no estaba segura de lo que harían por ella. El CEO a pesar de su molestia les intentaba explicar que podía mover sus influencias y evitar que las fotos se publicaran pero que debían emprender otra solución o el futuro de ambos se podría ver afectado. La solución consistía en que Nayoung fuera transferida a SM Entertainment para poder garantizar su protección. Además, les dejo claro que debían terminar a menos que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar su carrera. Esa noche Myungsoo acompaño a Nayoung en su casa y entre lágrimas le prometió a la chica que un día volverían a estar juntos.

Semanas después el nuevo grupo de chicas de Woollim debuto mientras ella aun luchaba por sobresalir entre los demás trainees de SM.

Su mente se mantuvo ocupada el resto del día. Después del showcase irían a MCountdown para gravar su primera presentación en televisión. Nayoung tenía que concentrarse pues no quería fallarle a las pocas fans que mostraban interés en ella. Comenzó a vocalizar media hora antes. Su cabello lacio se extendía hasta su cintura reflejando los destellos de colores. Llevaba un bonito suéter blanco que bajaba hasta sus caderas. Cubriendo en gran parte el short negro con destellos plateados y finalmente unas botas de tacón que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y el MC las introdujo nombrándolas una por una. Las luces se encendieron nuevamente revelando a cada miembro en su posición, la música empezó a sonar y la audiencia aplaudió con euforia.

Todo había salido bien, las entrevistas, la ejecución de las coreografías y a pesar del nerviosismo la parte vocal también fue un éxito. Apenas volvieron al backstage, un tumulto de gente se acercó a ellas, entre maquillistas, coordinadores y su manager era difícil entender lo que intentaban decir. Nayoung prestaba especial atención a las palabras de su manager quien les confirmaba su asistencia a MCountdown en una hora. 

Las chicas lograron avanzar entre las personas y pudieron subir a la camioneta que las transportaría a la nueva locación. Debian cantar dos canciones, una balada y su sencillo principal. Nayoung ya no estaba tan nerviosa, había practicado cientos de veces para ese momento y no pensaba arruinarlo. 

Al bajar de la camioneta un grupo de fans las recibieron demostrando su apoyo con cartulinas y dibujos. Eso la lleno de felicidad. Su sueño por fin se estaba haciendo realidad. Dentro del edificio se encontraron a varios grupos, las chicas saludaban tímidamente a cada uno de ellos. VIXX, Lovelyz, Red Velvet y muchos otros más se encontraban ahí para presentar sus canciones. Finalmente, las chicas llegaron a su sencillo camerino. Aun eran un grupo nuevo así que no gozaban de muchos privilegios. A Nayoung eso no le molestaba solo quería que el público la escuchara cantar. 

Pasaron unas horas antes de que su turno llegara. Justo antes del acto principal de la noche. Nayoung y sus compañeras realizaron una pequeña entrevista y después se posicionaron en sus lugares. La angelical voz de Nayoung inundo los oídos de todos los presentes y el animado coro permitió que la audiencia se animara. La música se detuvo, pero los corazones de las chicas latían con fuerza. Las cámaras dejaron de filmarlas para enfocarse en el acto final de la noche. 

INFINITE. 

La sangre de Nayoung se congelo, solo sintió la mano de Sohee que la guiaba hacia la salida y luego el tiempo se detuvo. Myungsoo apareció frente a ella vestido con una chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros, la frente descubierta y su intensa mirada fijándose solamente en ella. Nayoung apenas hizo una reverencia incapaz de procesar algo más antes de sentir el estirón de Sohee arrastrándola hacia el camerino.


	3. Flores

Una vez en el camerino pudo suspirar profundamente. Los ojos de Myungsoo aún estaban clavados en su mente torturándola y alejándola por completo de la realidad. Aquel encuentro había sido tan incomodo, tan extraño y tan especial. Era la primera vez que se encontraban frente a frente desde su rompimiento. No habían vuelto a hablar y los últimos meses Nayoung se había concentrado tanto en su debut que no podía pensar en absolutamente nada. Se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a entrenar. 

Una vez concluido el evento volvieron a su departamento para descansar. El horario al día siguiente incluía un montón de actividades que apenas les daría tiempo para dormir. 

Cuando las chicas ya se encontraban en pijama y sin una gota de maquillaje alguien toco la puerta. 

Nayoung sonrió conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo. Escucho unos cuantos murmullos de sus amigas, pero prefirió ignorarlos. Yixing también le sonreía cuando le entrego un enorme ramo de flores 

-Felicidades- se limitó a decirle a la chica que le robaba el sueño -estoy muy orgulloso de ti- 

La castaña lo invito a pasar. El cabello de Lay ahora estaba más oscuro de lo normal y el cansancio se podía reflejar en su amable rostro. 

-Gracias por venir- dijo Nayoung -en verdad quería que estuvieras en este día tan especial- 

-solo vengo por unas horas- le advirtió él -debo regresar a China- la castaña intento sonreírle a su amigo, pero la débil sonrisa pronto se esfumo -lamento mucho que no podamos vernos más seguido- intentó reconfortarla 

-ya habrá tiempo más adelante, el debut siempre es la etapa más difícil por que debes asistir a muchos eventos- Nayoung asintió -debo irme- dijo Yixing poniéndose de pie -aún hay algo que debo arreglar en SM antes de mi vuelo- se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrarla deposito un beso en la frente de Nayoung -te veo luego- susurro en su oído. 

 

A la distancia el corazón de un chico se rompió mientras contemplaba la escena. Le había tomado tiempo conseguir la nueva dirección de su ex novia pero no pensó que al llegar ahí se encontraría con esa sorpresa tan amarga. Dejo caer las flores en el suelo y prefirió regresar a casa sin cumplir su objetivo. 

Nayoung se acostó en su cama, sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio del día. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban por completo.


	4. Competencia

La agenda de Nayoung estaba repleta de entrevistas, presentaciones y firmas de autógrafos. El poco tiempo que tenían lo dedicaban a practicar la nueva coreografía de Venus Vixens. El público las había recibido con bastante aceptación convirtiéndolas en tendencia en varios sitios webs. Muchas fans recordaban a Nayoung por el programa de Dating Infinite y para su sorpresa se había topado con varias obras de Photoshop entre ella y Myungsoo. Le parecía irónico las vueltas que daba la vida. Cerro su laptop y se dispuso a dormir. Tenía tiempo sin hablar con Yixing. a pesar de los mensajes que se enviaban la agenda de ambos no coincidía volviendo difícil siquiera contestarse a través de un texto. Reviso su celular por última vez y al encontrar su buzón de mensajes vacío prefirió cerrar los ojos para dormir profundamente.

Por la mañana su manager la despertó, le informo que asistirían a un evento junto a un grupo senior, aunque no le especifico con quien. Al llegar al lugar del evento, la decoración deportiva del sitio parecido llamarle la atención. Un miembro del staff les entrego un par de trajes deportivos y les indico a las chicas el camino hacia los vestidores. Una vez cambiadas se les explico que formarían parejas con cuatro miembros de un grupo y que competirían entre ellos para determinar a un ganador. Sohee parecía la más emocionada de todas, aunque Kim le recordó que debía controlar sus instintos. Ahora cientos de fans las veían en la tele y cualquier movimiento en falso podía arruinar su reputación. Nayoung también se permitió repasar ese recordatorio. Termino de acomodarse el cabello en una coleta y salió junto a las otras miembros del grupo. Los gritos del Mc se hicieron presentes cuando las chicas aparecieron ante ellos. Cada una se presento de manera individual y luego saludaron al unisonó como las Venus Vixens. Entonces llego la hora de recibir a los demás invitados

—Ellos son conocidos por su sincronización y sus distintivas canciones, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a INFINITE— los chicos entraron, uno tras otro, ahí estaban Sunggyu, Dongwoo, Woohyun y Myungsoo. El corazón de Nayoung dio un rápido brinco al encontrarse con la mirada del chico quien desvió la mirada hacia el Mc sonriendo amablemente.

Los dos grupos aguardaban de pie esperando las instrucciones, pero Nayoung sentía que el calor subía por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas, entonces el Mc menciono el pasado de la chica como Trainee de Wollim, las piernas le temblaban a Nayoung y no creía poder hablar con voz normal cuando alguien coloco un micrófono en su mano

—Ya conocías a Infinite ¿cierto? — ella asintió —¿y por qué no los saludas? — dijo haciendo un ademan para que la chica se acercara a ellos. Nayoung hizo una leve reverencia y estrecho primero la mano de Sunggyu quien murmuro algo sobre lo apenado que se sentía, luego se dirigió a Dongwoo que la saludo con una sonrisa y dijo una broma para que todos se rieran, Woohyun fue el siguiente y finalmente llego Myungsoo quien fingió una sonrisa para la chica, pero el apretón de su mano le hizo preguntarse si las cosas estaban bien entre ellos. Nayoung se alejó uniéndose nuevamente a su grupo entre risas y comentarios por parte de los presentes que se quejaban de la incómoda escena.

Cuando llego el momento de formar parejas, Nayoung deseo con todas las ganas que no le tocara Myungsoo. Y para su fortuna su deseo se volvió realidad. Sunggyu se acercó a ella entrelazando los brazos de ambos con una banda color rojo. Ambos corrieron para colocarse en su sitio y competir con la pareja de Kim y Woohyun. 

Las dos parejas debían atravesar una serie de obstaculos, que iniciaban con una enorme montaña inflable que deberian escalar para atravesar el otro lado, encestar dos veces antes de recoger el gafete que les permitira continuar a la siguiente fase. 

El silbato sonó provocando que las parejas corrieran con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de las burlas de INFINITE Sunggyu parecía estar en buena condición, le ayudo a subir a Nayoung y pronto pudieron atravesar hasta el otro lado. Ella encesto primero, de reojo pudo ver que Kim y Woohyun se acercaban a ellos, pero Sunggyu también había encestado permitiéndoles avanzar por el gafete. Ahora solo debían enfrentarse al siguiente ganador de la primera ronda. Nayoung se recargo sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire, tomo un poco de agua y presto atención a la siguiente competencia. Myungsoo y Sohee llevaban la delantera y pronto mostraban triunfantes el gafete.

—Genial— susurro Nayoung por lo bajo

Ambos grupos se tomaron unos minutos para descansar y una vez que se les indico volvieron a formar parejas. Los equipos ganadores se posicionaron uno junto al otro Nayoung sintió como Myungsoo la miraba de reojo con una especie de rencor que no fue capaz de descifrar. El silbato sonó nuevamente, el calor inundando el cuerpo de Myungsoo quien se adelanto para subir primero la montaña inflable y bajar antes que nadie. Vio a Nayoung correr tras de el e intento no prestarle atención, pero la chica resbalo y le fue imposible no regresar a ayudarla. Nayoung pudo sentir los brazos de Myungsoo evitando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara. Lo miro a los ojos por varios segundos mientras su corazón latía con fuerza 

—¿Estas bien? — pregunto el chico, la preocupación era evidente en su voz 

—Si— aseguro ella intentando ponerse de pie, ahí acabo el momento que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Kim y Sunggyu con un gesto de preocupación 

—¿Te has hecho daño? — pregunto Kim, Nayoung negó meneando levemente la cabeza. El Mc también había llegado a ellos

—¿Quieres tomarte un descanso? — 

—no— volvió a negar la castaña quien aun sostenía la mano de Myungsoo entre las suyas, le agradeció al chico por su ayuda y volvió hacia la salida. 

El silbato sonó, todos corrieron con el mismo entusiasmo que en la ronda interrumpida, excepto Nayoung quien no dejaba de pensar en Myungsoo, en sus manos, en sus ojos y en como la volvía tan vulnerable.

Minutos después el programa termino, el Mc se despidió de ambos grupos y una vez que las cámaras se apagaron, los chicos de INFINITE se acercaron a Nayoung para despedirse. 

—No puedo creer que te hayan dejado ir— le comento Sunggyu —siempre creí que haríamos un dueto juntos— Nayoung le sonrió —estoy seguro que sería de los más vendidos—

—Tal vez aun podamos hacerlo— le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. Sunggyu era el mas cercano a ella y le alegraba que la considerara una buena cantante. Myungsoo se acerco a ella, le dio la mano y esta vez lo hizo de manera suave, había tantas cosas que Nayoung quería decirle, desde lo mucho que extrañaba sus besos hasta lo emocionada que estaba de poder formar parte de este mundo. El se limito a sonreírle y en un susurro le dijo

—Tal vez es el destino— después desapareció, pero no dejo de estar en los pensamientos de la chica por el resto del día. 


	5. Amigos

Las Venus Vixens viajaban en una amplia camioneta propiedad de SM. Red Velvet ofrecería su primer concierto y las chicas habían sido invitadas para presenciarlo desde la primera fila. Ya antes Irene le había contado lo contenta que estaba por el grupo y Nayoung estaba segura que era un paso más en la exitosa carrera de las chicas. 

Mientras la camioneta avanzaba en medio de la noche. Nayoung se permitió cerrar los ojos. En sus sueños escucho una canción, pero no era ella quien la cantaba sino un hombre. Los ojos de la castaña volvieron a abrirse y se dispuso a escribir la canción o los pedazos de ella que aun recordaba. Tomo su mochila para buscar una libreta y se encontró con el collar que Yixing le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Lo único que sabía de él era que Sehun lo había visitado en China. Se obligo a no pensar en él, tomo la libreta y escribió tan rápido como pudo. Era una hermosa canción, pero estaba incompleta. Nayoung cerro la libreta. Acababan de llegar a su destino.

El concierto resulto muy entretenido. La variedad entre las canciones y la energía de las chicas terminaba contagiando a la audiencia. Cuando llego el solo de Wendy se le erizo la piel a Nayoung, vaya que tenía talento. De pronto sintió que alguien le jalaba la manga de la sudadera. Volteo y se encontró con un par de lentes oscuros y una capucha. Reconoció sus facciones aun en la oscuridad 

— ¿qué quieres? — pregunto intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro 

—quiero hablar contigo— ella asintió y les aviso a sus compañeras que iría al baño.

Siguió al chico entre las sombras esperando que nadie la grabara mientras le sostenía la mano. 

Myungsoo la guio alejándola de las luces. Llegaron a una habitación completamente oscura. Se aseguro que la puerta estuviera cerrada y que nadie los siguiera. Luego encendió la linterna de su celular y le sonrió a la chica. 

—Tenía ganas de verte— le dijo acercándose más a ella. Nayoung lo conocía muy bien, sabía que la besaría 

—Myungsoo— las manos de la chica se posicionaron en su abdomen impidiendo que el acortara mas la distancia —no quiero que esto se termine— le susurro, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que las palabras salían de su boca—este es mi sueño y no, no quiero arruinarlo— no podía verlo claramente, pero era obvio que estaba molesto , ella también tenia ganas de besarlo y de decirle que estaba dispuesta a ir contra el mundo tan solo por estar a su lado, pero sabía que después de un tiempo eso afectaría su relación, aun eran muy jóvenes y ella no quería prometerle un para siempre.

—¿Es porque tienes novio? — la voz de Myungsoo se torno mas oscura. Nayoung lo miro confundida esperando que el le explicara su pregunta —el día de tu debut fui a tu departamento, te llevaba flores y cuando estaba a punto de llegar te vi platicando con Lay, no sabía que ustedes se conocían— la castaña entendió a lo que se refería 

—no es mi novio— le explico —es un amigo, tan solo tengo un tiempo de conocerlo— Myungsoo la interrumpió, algo en su expresión revelaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento 

—me dio rabia pensar que él podía visitarte cuando quisiera— Nayoung lo tomo del mentón levantando su rostro para poderlo ver directamente a los ojos 

—no te eh olvidado Myungsoo, pienso en ti todo el tiempo y me pregunto si un día en el futuro podremos reírnos de todo esto, eres mi primer amor, pero siento que te conocí en un mal momento por que justo ahora me considero la persona mas egoísta, me encanta lo que hago y quiero seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más— Myungsoo entendía aquel sentimiento , él también lo había tenido antes, pero ahora que su grupo tenía éxito y no dejaban de viajar, la pasión que sentía cada vez que estaba en un escenario ya no era la misma. Se alejo de la chica recuperando la calma 

—avísame cuando tengas novio o puede que la próxima vez que te vea no me aguante las ganas de besarte— Nayoung asintió y lo dejo marcharse entre las sombras. Espero unos minutos mas y luego, ella también se fue. 


	6. Busan

Faltaban unas horas para el primer descanso desde su debut. Solo era cuestión de terminar de grabar la última presentación de las chicas antes de concluir su ciclo de promociones. Nayoung estaba feliz, pero también exhausta, durante dos meses no habían tenido tiempo de dormir lo suficiente o de tomarse las cosas con calma, ni siquiera se comunicaban diariamente con sus familiares.

El merecido descanso tan solo duraría un par de días, pero era suficiente para recargar las energías y comenzar a grabar su segundo mini álbum. Desde su platica con Myungsoo las cosas parecían mejorar, ya no le resultaba incomodo cuando se lo topa en los pasillos de los shows de música ni tampoco cuando algún MC mencionaba su pasado en Dating INFINITE. Ambos habían vuelto a intercambiar números telefónicos y de vez en cuando se mensajeaban para contarse las novedades. Ahora INFINITE acababa de iniciar una gira mundial que los mantendría alejados de Corea un par de meses. 

Nayoung sonrió al ver el reloj y notar que pronto serian las nueve de la noche dando fin al programa musical. Su maleta ya estaba lista en el interior de la camioneta que la transportaría hasta la casa de sus padres en Busan.

El camino le pareció mas largo de lo normal, estaba tan emocionada que compartió varias fotografías en el Instagram oficial del grupo. Al cabo de unos minutos termino quedándose dormida. 

Volvió a despertar después de dos horas, cuando la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa de sus padres. Bajo tan pronto como le fue posible y corrió a abrazarlos tan solo para encontrarse a alguien que no conoció. 

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto con sospecha, suponía que era alguien de fiar pues sus padres le permitían la entrada a su casa. El chico sostenía un pedazo de pan en una mano con un gigante vaso de leche en la otra

—Soy Jungkook— contesto extrañado, como si algo en el no pudiera creer que Nayoung no lo hubiera reconocido 

—¿Jungkook qué? — insistió cruzando los brazos y demandando una respuesta mas clara 

—Jeon Jungkook— Nayoung se dio por vencida, dejo de mirarlo con sospecha y se dirigió al refrigerador en la cocina

—¿Y dónde están mis padres? — pregunto alzando un poco la voz para que el chico pudiera oírla, pero él la había seguido hasta ahí

—Salieron a comprarte un pastel— respondió. El chico parecía agradable, era mas alto que Nayoung y tenia un buen estilo para vestir a excepción de su cabello que lucia unos cuantos risos mal peinados y que si no fuera por que tenia toda la pinta de ser un chico normal, la castaña habría pensado que él también era un...

—¡Hija! — grito su madre extendiendo los brazos. Nayoung corrió a abrazarla, la beso en la frente y luego corrió hacia su padre para hacer lo mismo, aunque a él prefirió besarlo en la mejilla. 

—Los extrañe tanto— dijo antes de separarse de ellos. Sintió la mirada de Jungkook y le pregunto con un simple gesto a su madre quien era el misterioso invitado

—Es nuestro nuevo vecino– le explico sin importarle que todo el mundo pudiera escucharla —creí que ya se conocían, como trabajan en lo mismo— Nayoung sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, no podía ser tan distraída como para no notar que ese Jungkook frente a ella era el mismo Jungkook de BTS, el chico le sonrió en forma burlona y luego hizo un ademan encogiendo los hombros, como si intentara avergonzarla más. Las mejillas de la castaña se ruborizaron de un rojo intenso 

—Disculpa— fue todo lo que pudo mascullar antes de fingir una emergencia sanitaria y alejarse de la mirada confundida de sus padres y la sonrisa burlona de su nuevo vecino.

———

A la mañana siguiente, con la mente despejada y después de un largo sueño. Nayoung se puso un par de leggins y salió a correr para respirar un poco de aire fresco, aun se sentía apenada por su lenta reacción, pero como la adulta madura y responsable que pretendía ser, sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir o aquella noche la atormentaría para siempre. No tuvo mucha oportunidad de pensar algo más, pues su amable vecino trotaba junto a ella, saludándola con la misma sonrisa burlona del día anterior

—Me siento tan estúpida— soltó Nayoung de repente, no necesitaba que la situación fuera mas incomoda de lo que ya era, así que creyó que un poco de sinceridad no le caería mal a nadie 

—no te preocupes, la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa— Nayoung se rió

—¿de que estas hablando? — Jungkook se tomo su tiempo para responder parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas 

—Desde que debute, es la primera vez que me siento de nuevo como un chico normal— hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y luego continuo —no es que al principio todos me reconocieran, pero me acostumbre a tener la atención sobre mi en cualquier lugar, tu mas que nadie debe saber a lo que me refiero— Nayoung asintió en silencio para no interrumpirlo — siempre hay maquillistas, guionistas, managers o incluso los miembros de tu grupo que no te permiten procesar lo que esta ocurriendo, sientes que estas en la cima del mundo y poco a poco te olvidas que eres un simple mortal— Jungkook dejo salir un profundo suspiro —si solamente tuviera un día...—Nayoung lo interrumpió frenando el paso de repente 

— Quiero tranquilamente quedarme dormido intoxicado por tu dulce aroma — Jungkook le sonrió incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y continúo murmurando los incompletos versos de su canción

— Si hay una oportunidad en mi ocupado horario—

— me gustaría sumergirme en tus profundos ojos cálidos—

El y Nayoung se miraron, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Había una conexión entre ellos que iba más allá de lo mortal, o al menos eso es lo que Jungkook se quería imaginar.


	7. Juntos

El resto de la tarde los chicos se la pasaron compartiendo composiciones, tocando la guitarra y cantando algunos versos. El eco de sus risas resonaba en toda la casa.

Jungkook nunca se había sentido tan cómodo platicando con una chica. En definitiva, sabía lo que era tener una novia, besarla, tomarla de la mano e incluso dedicarle canciones, pero con Nayoung sentía una conexión diferente, incluso cuando pasaban las horas sentía que no tenía suficiente de la presencia de la chica. No se había aburrido y tenía muy pocas ganas de regresar a su casa. Nayoung buscaba en su maleta la libreta de sus composiciones, por lo que el chico había entendido durante los largos viajes a la chica encantaba escribir sus pensamientos y convertirlos en letras para canciones. Jungkook no podía creer que SM no hubiera aceptado grabar ninguna canción de Nayoung. Era obvio que tenía algunas fallas, pero en general las canciones eran buenas, incluso el chico pensaba que algunas de las composiciones se podrían adaptar al estilo de BTS. De pronto se dio cuenta que había fantaseado demasiado y que justo en ese momento sonreía como un idiota. Nayoung ni siquiera le prestaba atención para darse cuenta que las mejillas del chico estaban completamente rojas y que era imposible ocultar el brillo de sus ojos. La castaña intento arrebatarle la guitarra a Jungkook y en un torpe movimiento termino cayendo sobre él. La distancia entre sus labios era mínima. Las mejillas de Nayoung se colorearon de un intenso y vibrante rojo. Sentía el aliento del chico y no podía dejar de mirarle los labios. Intento levantarse, pero Jungkook la detuvo sosteniéndola de la cintura, manteniéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo

—puede que suene raro, pero empiezo a pensar que me gustas— Nayoung no sabía que contestar ante aquella atrevida confesión. Jungkook era atractivo, no podía negarlo y en las últimas horas se la había pasado genial con él, pensaba que era demasiado pronto y que si se precipitaba podría estar confundiendo sus sentimientos. Entonces aclaro su garganta y a pesar de todo lo que había pensado termino confesando

—tu también me gustas— Jungkook le sonrió, acabo con los últimos centímetros que lo separaban de los labios de Nayoung y la beso con timidez, su corazón acelerándose al contacto, se sentía bien estar con ella, compartir los mismos gustos y pensar que ya no se sentiría tan solo.

Nayoung se separó de el al cabo de unos segundos, aunque no dejo de mirarlo, le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie, luego le extendió la mano a Jungkook para ayudarlo a pararse, el también le sonreía 

—vamos a buscar algo para comer— dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano, el asintió mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo habitual. 

Nayoung abrió el refrigerador, sus padres habían ido al supermercado así que solo había unas cuantas reservas de comida

—¿ramen? — pregunto

—¿por qué no? — contesto el encogiendo los hombros.

Desde su debut Jungkook había conocido muchas chicas, unas más lindas que otras, algunas cantantes, actrices o bailarinas, todas del mismo medio artístico, sin embargo, Nayoung le daba la impresión de ser diferente parecía amar lo que estaba haciendo, era muy talentosa y humilde. Cerro los ojos para recordar nuevamente el beso y segundos después los labios de la chica volvieron a tocar los suyos con delicadeza. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse el rostro sonrojado de Nayoung, se rio un poco y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

Decidieron ver un maratón de Harry Potter. Jungkook se tiro en un sofá y Nayoung se recostó sobre otro. Encendieron el televisor y dejaron que las horas pasaran. 

Los padres de Nayoung g volvieron un poco antes de las ocho. Jungkook se despidió de forma muy respetuosa evitando levantar sospechas. No es que quisieran mentirles, pero preferían evitar las preguntas del señor y la señora Lee. 

Nayoung acompaño a sus padres a cenar y luego se retiró a su recamara. Tomo el celular e inmediato observo un mensaje nuevo. Se emociono al pensar en Jungkook, aunque la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato al darse cuenta que el remitente era Yixing.

"¿Como es posible dejar de amarte?"

Nayoung sintió un golpe en el corazón, como si le doliera respirar y el resto de la noche la paso sin dormir.


	8. Realidad

El resto de sus vacaciones intento evitar a toda costa a Jungkook. No entendía por que se sentía tan culpable de haberlo besado. Se había preguntado si Yixing en realidad la amaba, porque, aunque se imaginaba que el chico podía tener sentimientos por ella, no esperaba que fueran tan fuertes. La otra opción era que Yixing tan solo intentara escribir una canción y la buscara para ver si el verso era el adecuado. Además, conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía peor, por otra parte, también estaba Myungsoo a quien acaba de rechazar para dedicarse a su carrera. ¿No era eso lo que quería? Seguir adelante con su sueño de ser una Idol. Cerro los ojos esperando alejar sus pensamientos, aunque lo único que consiguió fue contemplar el rostro de los tres chicos que la estaban volviendo loca. Así que termino aventando la almohada contra la pared. Tenía que hacer algo o se iba a ahogar en sus pensamientos. 

Se puso un par de tenis y salió a correr. El aire era frio, aunque no le importo, corrió tanto como pudo hasta que le falto el aliento. Su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor y no se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado hasta que observo el muelle. Estaba a unos diez kilómetros de la casa de sus padres. Se recargo sobre sus rodillas, al menos sus pensamientos habían dejado de atormentarla. Volvió a casa caminando. 

Los rostros preocupados de sus padres la recibieron apenas cruzo la puerta

—¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto su madre 

—te estuvimos llamando por lo menos unas veinte veces— Nayoung estuvo a punto de contestar cuando noto la silueta de un chico aparecer detrás de su padre. Ahí estaba Jungkook con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. ¿Estaba enojado por que lo había ignorado? La simple idea la atormentaba 

—salí a correr un rato y me encontré a unos amigos de la escuela en el muelle. Olvide llevarme el celular— mintió, sus padres suspiraron. Le preguntaron una o dos cosas más y finalmente el interrogatorio termino. Entonces Jungkook por fin hablo —tengo que irme, mañana debo volver a Seúl y hay algunas cosas pendientes— quizá fue la impresión de Nayoung, pero le pareció que Jungkook había hecho énfasis en cosas pendientes —te acompaño a la puerta— se ofreció Nayoung, aunque no estaba segura de lo que le diría. Caminaron a la puerta en silencio como dos completos desconocidos. Jungkook atravesó el umbral y se giró para mirarla fijamente, como si demandara respuestas a la extraña actitud de la chica

—¿nos veremos luego? — sonaba más como una pregunta que una afirmación, la castaña se sentía terrible 

—si— su voz sonó un inseguro susurro 

—no tenías que esconderte de mí, pudiste decirme que no querías nada más— Jungkook estaba herido, no podía decir que le habían roto el corazón, pero si podía asegurar que sentía decepcionado de la actitud de Nayoung en los últimos días

—no es eso— dijo la chica, aunque no le explico que era en realidad. Los dos se miraron por última vez hasta que Jungkook se dignó a darle la espalda y caminar en dirección a su casa. Unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Nayoung, vaya que odiaba su vida en ese momento.


	9. Ceremonia

Después de tanto tiempo por fin llegaba el día para los Melon Music Awards donde Nayoung y las Venus Vixens tendrían la oportunidad de ganar el primer premio al Rookie del año. La castaña estaba muy enfocada en continuar su entrenamiento, la grabación del nuevo álbum y ensayar la coreografía. No paraba de trabajar y aunque se sentía un poco exhausta le encantaba vivir así. Todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Estaba tan concentrada que no le presto atención al gran cartel en la entrada del edificio anunciando los artistas que se presentarían en la ceremonia. Saludo a los fans que esperaban por ver a su grupo favorito y se dirigió con el resto de sus compañeras al camerino. 

La coordinadora de vestuario llamo a Nayoung para hacer los últimos ajustes del maquillaje y arreglar un poco el vestido de la chica antes de salir junto a sus compañeras. Estaba nerviosa y se sentía agobiada por el montón de artistas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Era peor que cualquier Show de música en el que se hubiera presentado. Por qué en la ceremonia solo se encontraban los artistas más relevantes del año y ellas tan solo eran unas principiantes. Se sentó junto a Sohee tomándola de la mano. Su compañera volteo a verla sin comprender el nerviosismo de Nayoung. Estaba más intranquila de lo normal, pero pronto se olvidó de ello cuando vio entrar a su grupo favorito. Sohee era una Exo—l y no podía ocultarlo. Idol o no su corazón de fanática le impedía no sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando cada uno de los nueve integrantes aparecieron frente a ella. Le dio unos golpecitos a Nayoung en la palma de la mano para llamar su atención y cuando la castaña se giró, su mundo se puso de cabeza, se levantó rápido para hacer una reverencia hacia Exo. Yixing le sonrió discretamente. Se veía tan diferente a como lo recordaba, más interesante y más maduro, pero seguía siendo el tierno chico que conoció. Le dedico una leve sonrisa y se alegró por que los fans se encontraran lo suficientemente lejos para no capturar con sus cámaras esos discretos gestos. Yixing se sentó junto a ella. Afortunadamente la mesa de Exo estaba junto a la de Venus Vixens. 

La primera sorpresa de la noche le había encantado y la ceremonia aun no comenzaba. 

La siguiente sorpresa llego dos minutos después cuando BTS apareció. V fue el primero en sentarse frente a ella. Nayoung apenas lo puso saludar correctamente por que Jungkook venia tras él y su fría mirada se cruzó con la de la castaña. Tenía semanas sin verlo ni saber de él. No es que tuviera tiempo de navegar mucho por internet, pero se había enterado del cover de We don't talk anymore que Jungkook hizo días atrás y se preguntaba si le había dedicado la canción a ella. Nayoung hizo una nueva reverencia un poco más discreta que la anterior y se limitó a mirar a Sohee quien le susurraba algo sobre Sehun.

Mas grupos llegaron a ocupar el resto de asientos vacíos. Y la ceremonia dio inicio. Las luces se apagaron en el mismo instante en que alguien jalo del brazo a Nayoung. La castaña volteo reconociendo al dueño de la sonrisa 

— ¿mande? — le pregunto a Yixing en un susurro. Sohee intentaba cubrirla en caso de que las luces se encendieran nuevamente. Yixing le entrego un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes y se acomodó en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nayoung le sonrió y segundos después las luces formaron un gran espectáculo. La música inundo el gran recinto y un video de los invitados comenzó a transmitirse en la gigantesca pantalla. La euforia de los fans se hizo presente y las gradas se iluminaron de distintos colores. 

Nayoung abrió la nota ocultándola bajo la mesa para que nadie pudiera verla 

"Es difícil escapar del destino, tan difícil como disolver el amor.

P.D. luces hermosa esta noche."

El corazón de Nayoung se aceleró, ahora reconocía el fragmento de la canción que Yixing le había enviado semanas atrás. Era una canción hermosa que una vez él le canto con su guitarra. New Endless Love. Y esa noche el chico había confirmado de una vez por todas sus sentimientos hacia ella. Alzo la mirada cuando los presentadores de la noche fueron revelados. Los fans aplaudieron mientras seis figuras se posicionaban en el centro de la elegante plataforma. La tercera sorpresa de la noche dejo sin palabras a Nayoung. Myungsoo vestido en un elegante traje negro, con su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás dejando su frente descubierta estaba frente a ella. Le pareció ver a un príncipe. Y entonces sintió una mirada fija sobre ella. Dejo de ver a Myungsoo tan solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Jungkook contemplado la fríamente.

Se sentía muy incómoda. Como si el mundo conspirara en su contra, era obvio que tenía que volvérselos a encontrar, pero seguía incrédula de pensar que pasaría al menos tres horas en ese lugar.

Después de que VIXX Y Red Velvet se presentaran. Nayoung invito a Sohee al baño. Quera evitar cualquier inconveniente antes de que llegara su turno. Antes de alejarse miro a Jungkook de reojo, el chico tenía la cabeza baja, tal vez estaba cansado. Sonrió un poco y desapareció entre las sombras, no se molestó en mirar a Yixing, tenía miedo que los fans se enterarán de la amistad entre ellos y las cosas se pusieran mal. Aun no era una artista establecida y sabia de algunos casos donde la carrera de un Idol se terminaba por un escándalo así. Ella misma lo había vivido con Myungsoo y no quería cometer el mismo error. 

Sohee y ella llegaron al baño, tras bambalinas la situación era un poco más relajada, no había cámaras ni personas observando. Nayoung suspiro aliviada

— ¿te pasa algo? — pregunto Sohee notando la extraña actitud de su amiga — ¿es por L o por Lay? — Nayoung le dedico una rápida mirada y luego se rio

—te hace falta una actualización— se colgó del brazo de su amiga y le conto todo desde sus vacaciones hasta la nota de Yixing, después de todo necesitaba un consejo de mujer a mujer.

Se quedaron en el baño platicando por al menos diez minutos. Sohee había escuchado a Nayoung con la boca abierta incrédula de lo que estaba oyendo

—vaya que tienes suerte— le dijo a su amiga dándole un codazo, la castaña la observo con una fingida indignación 

—créeme— le advirtió —no tienes idea de lo terrible que me siento, además— hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente, el cabello negro le quedaba bien, resaltaba las delicadas facciones de su compañera —tu estas enamorada de Sehun— Sohee la miro como si quisiera matarla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron delatándola inmediatamente

—no estamos hablando de eso— le dijo desviando su atención —deberías de hablar con Jungkook parece resentido, al menos dale una explicación— Nayoung asintió —deja que las cosas sucedan y no te preocupes tanto— dijo finalmente. Tomo a la castaña del brazo y ambas salieron del baño un poco más relajadas. 

La música se escuchaba en todo el pasillo y mientras Sohee cantaba a todo pulmón, Nayoung se detuvo de golpe. Myungsoo caminaba hacia ella, se veía muy bien a excepción de la forma en que contemplaba a la chica. Sunggyu caminaba a su lado ensayando el coro de su canción, aunque se detuvo apenas vio a Nayoung. La saludo rápidamente y vio cómo se adelantaba para dejar a Myungsoo a solas con ella. Sohee también se hizo a un lado dándoles espacio para platicar. Myungsoo le sonrió con cinismo y luego dejo salir un comentario sarcástico 

—Que rápido me has olvidado— le dijo con frialdad como si le diera igual verla ahí frente a él, a Nayoung se le helo la sangre 

— ¿qué has dicho? — pregunto confundida. Myungsoo la miro inclinándose a ella levemente para susurrarle al oído 

—supongo que no esperabas que los rumores corrieran tan rápido, pero ya todos saben que estas con Lay— el corazón de Nayoung dejo de latir o al menos eso pensó ella cuando le escucho decir —no pensé que fueras una mentirosa—

Sohee supo que su amiga no estaría bien después de eso y se preocupó aún más cuando vio la expresión apurada de su manager quien las buscaba para avisarle que en 20 minutos saldrían al escenario.

Nayoung regreso a su asiento en silencio, ni siquiera le sonrió a Yixing cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya. El chico quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero no podía hacerlo con tanta gente observándolo. 

Jungkook por otra parte también había escuchado los rumores. Todo BTS estaba enterado y se sintió como un idiota por quererles contar sobre sus vacaciones al lado de la chica. Ni siquiera le conto a V su amigo más cercano. Le daba vergüenza pensar que solo habían jugado con él. Y todo quedo confirmado cuando vio a Lay darte aquella nota. No había duda que entre tú y el chico de Exo había algo. Aun así, no tuvo el valor de quitarte la mirada de encima cuando te vio regresar con los ojos llorosos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más pues BTS había ganado un premio y debían pasar a dar sus agradecimientos. Sintió el abrazo de Suga, luego vio a Nayoung inclinándose y aplaudiendo levemente antes de subir al escenario.

Nayoung se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez repitió las palabras de Myungsoo en su cabeza. ¿porque era una mentirosa? Si entre ella y Yixing aun no había nada. Tal vez si lo era, les había mentido a todos por que estaba consciente que ella y Yixing se gustaban, que ella y Jungkook se habían besado y que ella y Myungsoo habían sido novios. Vaya que si era una mentirosa. Había jugado con los tres. Se sentía tan mal que no se dio cuenta cuando estuvo en el escenario, canto y bailo por inercia, mas no por que quisiera. Canto las notas altas y se desenvolvió en el escenario como siempre, aunque no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto. 

La canción termino, las Venus Vixens volvieron a su lugar contentas, llenas de vitalidad y alegría, excepto Nayoung. 

Yixing ya no pudo resistir más, se acercó discretamente a Nayoung y le pregunto si todo estaba bien. Jungkook los miro y entonces vio como una lagrima brotaba de los ojos de la castaña. 

Myungsoo apareció de nuevo en escena para anunciar el premio a los Rookies del año. 

—Venus Vixens felicidades— dijo con una sonrisa. Mas lagrimas brotaron del rostro de la chica. Ahí estaba su sueño. Convirtiéndose en una horrible pesadilla. Jungkook, Myungsoo y Yixing le aplaudían, pero a los tres les había fallado.


	10. Comunicado de prensa

Al día siguiente Nayoung se despertó muy temprano. Su celular sonaba como loco y se preguntó ¿qué demonios pasaba?

Reviso los mensajes uno por uno, todos con carácter de urgencia. Algo sobre un rumor y un comunicado de prensa emitido por SME. Tardo unos minutos en despertar por completo y entender que eran sobre ella y Yixing. El rumor se había esparcido mas allá de la comunidad artística e incluso varios sitios postearon imágenes de ella y Yixing tocando la guitarra juntos. A solas. 

Escucho a su manager entrar en la habitación como un remolino. Iba directo hacia ella y Nayoung pensó lo peor. 

—necesito que te arregles un poco— le indico rápidamente —tienes una aparición en Masked Singer— Nayoung no recordaba nada de eso, no tenía ninguna actividad programada que no incluyera a los demás miembros del grupo —te explico en el camino— 

La castaña se maquillo un poco, se arregló el cabello y en quince minutos ya estaba subiendo a la camioneta. Su manager tenía una expresión preocupada, aunque no parecía enojado con ella.

—¿qué pasa? — pregunto finalmente la chica

—está circulando un rumor entre tú y Lay— le explico —parece que tomo bastante fuerza, pero SM ya lo desmintió diciendo que ambos trabajan en un dueto juntos— Nayoung no sabía que decir, al parecer no era culpa suya —esto suele suceder normalmente entre miembros de la misma compañía— le dijo su manager intentando tranquilizarla, sin embargo Nayoung no recordaba que por cada rumor en la compañías hiciera un dueto o una colaboración —la colaboración ha sido idea de Lay, él le conto al Director Lee que ustedes solían componer música juntos— Nayoung asintió comprendiendo la situación —y a él le ha gustado la idea— el manager giro a la derecha tomando una vía rápida —pero necesitamos hacerte un poco de promoción individual para que parezca que ya estaba planeado— Nayoung suspiro, ni siquiera sabía que canción cantar. Reviso su celular en busca de música que la inspirara. Quería cantar una balada, tenía muchas ganas de expresar la frustración y tristeza que sentía, paso al menos tres veces por su repertorio de música y entonces recibió un mensaje. Yixing, decía el remitente

"Espero que tengas un día más normal que el mío :) "

Nayoung no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos ya no estaba tan preocupada por ese rumor, contesto el mensaje

"Gracias por cuidarme" 

Yixing se había portado bien con ella, sin hacerle preguntas ni presionarla. Era paciente, cariñoso y respetuoso. 

Volvió a revisar sus canciones y escogió una para dedicarla como un mensaje de despedida a ese amor que la estaba haciendo sufrir. 

Tears are falling de Wax. 

Cerro los ojos para repasar la letra una y otra vez. Tenía que ser capaz de cantarla sin llorar. 

Yixing le envió un nuevo mensaje 

"Nos vemos mañana"

Nayoung le pregunto a su manager sobre su agenda. Según recordaba mañana solo se tenía pendiente una prueba de vestuario.

—Hubo un cambio de planes, van a hacer una sesión de fotos y a ensayar la coreografía para tu nueva canción con Lay— Nayoung estaba confundida 

—¿Que más va a pasar respecto al dueto? — 

—harán un par de sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas y van a sacar un mini álbum aquí y en China— Nayoung no se podía creer todo eso

—¿tanto por un simple rumor? — pregunto incrédula

—no solo es eso, SM tenía pensado hacer un proyecto nuevo y con lo difícil que es entrar al mercado chino, les pareció buena idea incluirte en el proyecto— 

—¿y las Venus Vixens? —

—supongo que quedaran pendientes las actividades, ellas se dedicaran individualmente a distintas actividades y cuando vuelvas promocionaran juntas de nuevo. 

Se sintió un poco triste al saber que no estaría con Kim, Leila y Sohee por un tiempo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy emocionada de ir a otro país, aprender nuevas cosas y quizá, pasar un poco de tiempo junto a Yixing.


	11. L vs Lay

Exo caminaba por el largo pasillo saludando a otros grupos que se encontraban en el camino. Algunos Rookies les entregaban discos como regalo a sus seniors. Algo que ellos también habían hecho en el pasado. Yixing había confirmado la lista de invitados a la ceremonia. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Nayoung después de tango tiempo y afortunadamente las Venus Vixens se presentarían. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras imaginaba lo hermosa que se vería la castaña. Desde que la conoció supo que entre ellos habría una conexión especial. Ambos compartían los mismos hobbies y el chico podía ver lo apasionada que era Nayoung respecto al trabajo. Lo único que le preocupaba a Yixing era el poco tiempo que compartían juntos, con sus constantes viajes a China y su agenda repleta apenas tenía tiempo de hablar con ella.

Así que se armó de valor para confesarte todo de una buena vez. No quería volver a China y preguntarse por meses lo que Nayoung sentía por él, aunque no fuera su novia quería saber si sus sentimientos eran o no correspondidos.

Cuando Exo salió de sus camerinos y se ubicó en su lugar antes del inicio de la ceremonia Yixing no pudo dejar de sonreír, la castaña se veía hermosa, agradeció que su sonrisa se confundiera con la emoción de volver a ver a sus fans. También estaba contento por eso, pero en definitiva volverla a ver era una de sus más grandes alegrías. Entonces espero a que las luces se apagaran y llamo la atención de Nayoung para entregarle la nota que había escrito minutos antes. No tenía que verla para saber lo linda que se vería.

El resto de la noche aguardo tranquilamente, no quería llamar demasiado la atención de la chica, prefería esperar a que los dos estuvieran solos para hablar con más calma, pero cuando vio volver a Nayoung con la mirada clavada en el piso y una expresión distante incluso mientras cantaba se preguntó si algo andaba mal y lo entendió muy pronto cuando observo al chico de cabello oscuro mirándola fijamente desde las sombras. Yixing ya conocía la historia entre Nayoung y el chico de Infinite. Le dolía verla así y saber que aún tenía sentimientos por L.

Cuando la ceremonia termino Yixing ya no pensaba en hablar con ella o buscarla. Tenía algo más importante que hacer. Así que se dirigió a la zona de camerinos junto a los otros miembros de Exo. Le dijo a Chanyeol que los alcanzaría más tarde y cambio de rumbo. Tenía que hablar con L porque no iba a permitir que alguien  hiciera llorar a Nayoung.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el camerino de Infinite. Toco la puerta dos veces y espero a que alguien apareciera. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando una mujer salió del camerino y concluyo rápidamente que se trataba de su coordinadora. Luego un par de rostros se asomaron para ver quien los buscaba y ahí a unos escasos centímetros vio al chico de mirada penetrante observándolo fijamente con ganas de matarlo. Yixing se aclaró la garganta 

— ¿podemos hablar? — pregunto dirigiéndose al chico, sosteniéndole la mirada. El asintió con un gesto arrogante y se puso de pie. El resto de Infinite lo contemplo perplejo. Estaban enterados de la situación y tan solo esperaban que Myungsoo guardara la calma. 

El pasillo estaba vacío, la mayoría de los grupos se habían retirado y tan solo algunos aguardaban dentro de sus camerinos. 

Myungsoo seguía mirando al chico fríamente como si lo culpara de todas sus desgracias

— ¿qué quieres? — pregunto con frialdad 

—quiero hablar de Nayoung— Myungsoo no pudo evitar sentir celos por la forma en que el chico pronunciaba el nombre de su exnovia como si intentara demostrarle que Nayoung ya no era suya en ningún sentido —sé que fueron novios— dijo Yixing —y también se por qué terminaron— Myungsoo curvo la boca hacia un lado, le dolía recordar el pasado y más que fuera su rival quien lo trajera de vuelta 

— ¿y a que viene todo eso? — el chico había escuchado los rumores del noviazgo entre Lay y Nayoung, así que no se sorprendía mucho de ver al miembro de Exo enfrentándolo ahí fuera de su camerino 

—solo quiero pedirte que no la lastimes— la voz de Yixing le sonó sincera, en realidad estaba preocupado por ella, pero en vez de compadecerlo a Myungsoo lo inundo otra ola de celos. Recordó a Lay llevándole flores a Nayoung. A su chica, la mujer de la que seguía enamorado

— ¿porque la lastimaría yo si es tu novia? — pregunto Myungsoo ya sin la sonrisa arrogante. En su rostro solo se reflejaba dolor y tristeza, aunque el ceño fruncido intentara ocultarlo todo

—No es mi novia— le confeso Yixing. al chico no le gustaba jugar sucio, pensaba ganarse el corazón de Nayoung de manera limpia y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su rival de amores en el proceso, aun cuando el resultara perdedor. La expresión de Myungsoo cambio al instante al darse cuenta del error que había cometido y de lo mucho que lastimo a Nayoung. Desde que la llamo mentirosa se dio cuenta que a la chica se la había borrado la sonrisa y a pesar de lo lejos que estaba en ese momento se sentía mal por hacerla llorar. Entonces bajo la mirada, de pronto se sentía derrotado, como un cobarde y cuando escucho a Lay hablar de nuevo pensó que ya todo estaba perdido —quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ella—.


	12. Jungkook

El maknae de BTS había visto como las lágrimas de Nayoung brotaban en silencio. Su compañera la tomo de la mano intentando consolarla y entonces subieron juntas al escenario para recibir su premio. Se sentía mal de verla en aquella situación, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Durante las vacaciones se sintió como una persona normal al lado de la chica, incluso cuando solo pasaron unas horas juntos. Sabía que todo había ido demasiado rápido y no podía evitar cuestionarse porque simplemente Nayoung le había dejado de hablar. Entonces cuando escucho a J-Hope contándole a V el rumor, se sintió como un estúpido y agradeció no haberle mencionado nada a sus compañeros. Finalmente decidió subir un cover para expresar su dolor. Aun así, cuando vio a Nayoung volver a su lugar se sintió mal por ella, ¿acaso ya no podían siquiera ser amigos? Jungkook bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos para aclarar su mente. 

La ceremonia llego a su fin, los grupos empezaron a retirarse y el tan solo siguio al resto de BTS en silencio. V le contaba un montón de cosas a las que no les presta atención, pero se limitaba a sonreír para que nadie sospechara. 

Cuando llego a su dormitorio se encerró en la habitación, tomo la guitarra y comenzó a cantar la canción que le había dedicado a Nayoung días atrás. 

Se despertó al siguiente día por los gritos alegres de J-Hope. El chico parecía un tornado dando vueltas y saltando en la cama del maknae

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto con los ojos entreabiertos 

—ya lo negaron— grito emocionado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Jungkook lo miro con expresión confundida 

—¿negar que? — entonces su compañero dio un paso mostrándole la pantalla de su celular. Ahí se podía leer una nota 

"SM confirma dueto entre Nayoung de Venus Vixens y Lay de Exo. Niegan rumores sobre una posible relación."

Jungkook sonrió levemente contagiado por la expresión de alegría de J-Hope

—estás loco— le dijo antes de tirarse sobre la cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Aunque en el fondo no podía negar que la esperanza ilumino su corazón.

Horas más tarde cuando se levantó a desayunar se topó a V y J-Hope murmurando en la cocina, se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta para no interrumpir la conversación 

—No puedo creerlo— dijo J-Hope llevándose una mano a la boca con genuino asombro, V movió la cabeza asegurándole que era cierto 

—¿Lay de Exo? —

—Si, y el chico guapo de Infinite— agrego V. Por un segundo Jungkook creyó que estaban platicando sobre un amorío entre ambos, pero rápidamente J-Hope volvió a hablar 

—Entonces a los dos les gusta mi Nayoung— dijo con tristeza, V hizo un gesto de fastidio

—¿tu Nayoung? — pregunto haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica —ni siquiera debe saber que existes— a    J-Hope pareció no importarle el comentario de V 

—Entonces el comunicado y eso del dueto solo fue para distraernos de la realidad— V afirmo al mismo tiempo que Jungkook aparecía frente a ellos, sentándose al lado de J-Hope

—¿de qué hablan? — 

—De mi querida Nayoung, parece que no soy el unico que esta enamorado de ella— dijo suspirando con un tono de tristeza. El mismo tono que Jungkook hubiera utilizado si sus amigos supieran por lo que estaba pasando. Tenía dos rivales y no estaba seguro que valiera la pena enfrentarlos, después de todo Nayoung y el solo habían compartido unas cuantas horas.


	13. Sesión

Nayoung esperaba sentada la llamada del fotógrafo, para la sesión su maquillista decidió delinearle los ojos y pintarle los labios de un rojo intenso, muy diferente al estilo de maquillaje que Nayoung solía utilizar diariamente. La castaña había intentando hablar con Yixing, pero el chico llego tarde e inmediatamente su maquillista se lo llevo para arreglarlo. 

El fotógrafo entro en la habitación indicándole a Nayoung que su turno había llegado. 

A la chica le habían rizado el cabello, llevaba una chaqueta rosa, playera blanca con estampados negros y una minifalda guinda. 

Yixing por otra parte tenía la frente descubierta. Llevaba el cabello corto a diferencia de la última vez que Nayoung lo vio, aunque seguía conservando el mismo tono oscuro. Vestía un suéter negro abierto dejando su playera blanca descubierta y pantalones guindas. Cuando llego a los zapatos le quedo claro que haría una sesión en pareja. Así que suspiro tratando de ignorar las poses que harían juntos. Yixing la saludo con una sonrisa. Luego escucho atentamente al fotógrafo. Percibió el perfume del chico inundando el lugar. Una mezcla de otoñal y masculina, entre naranja y canela. 

—Van a hacer unas cuantas tomas juntos y luego un par más de manera individual. Quiero que reflejen ternura y confianza genuina— su voz grave se tornó rápidamente en un quejido —no quiero que este sea otra colaboración aburrida y distante como las que se ven siempre— Yixing asintió tomando a Nayoung de la mano, se inclinó un poco recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica 

—¿así? — el fotógrafo sonrió satisfecho, levanto los pulgares y regreso con su equipo de producción. La castaña sintió un calor subir por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que notaba como Yixing no le soltaba la mano. Volteo a ver al chico quien le sonrió coquetamente 

—supongo que seremos novios un par de horas— dijo de manera casual, luego la miro de pies a cabeza —no cabe duda que puedes ser muy sexy cuando te lo propones— Nayoung quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante o Yixing se daría cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba y lo rápido que le latía el corazón con solo verlo, entonces se recordó a si misma que ella jamás había sido una chica insegura y se propuso pagarle al chico con la misma moneda apenas iniciara la sesión de fotos.

El fotógrafo les pidió tomarse de la mano mirándose fijamente, la luz del sol entraba por una amplia ventana enmarcada de madera, rodeada de flores. Nayoung estaba segura que sería una toma hermosa Yixing y ella se posicionaron donde les indico el fotógrafo y la chica lo tomo de la mano acortando la distancia entre ellos, luego le sonrió tiernamente. Aquel simple movimiento puso nervioso a Yixing quien se quedó pasmado hasta que el fotógrafo le hablo para recordarle su posición. El chico se disculpó obedeciendo inmediatamente. Le sonrió a Nayoung mientras su corazón se aceleraba. El flash de las cámaras sonó varias veces y siguieron con la segunda toma. En ella Nayoung tendría que besar la mejilla de Yixing. 

—uno, dos, tres— conto el fotógrafo y Nayoung se puso de puntitas depositando un pequeño beso en la ruborizada mejilla del chico. Ella sonrió apenas terminaron dándole un pequeño golpecillo al brazo del chico, pero él ni siquiera volteo a mirarla. Si Nayoung quería ponerlo nervioso vaya que lo estaba logrando. 

Para la tercera toma cambiaron de vestuario, peinado y maquillaje, Yixing vestía un suéter blanco, pantalón gris y zapatos a juego, el cabello recién lavado completamente natural. Sus fotografías individuales ya habían sido tomadas mientras la chica terminaba de arreglarse. Nayoung usaba una falda blanca y un suéter gris, el cabello largo y lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura, el maquillaje en esta ocasión era más natural sin delineador ni un labial llamativo. 

Nayoung tuvo que realizar las tomas individuales con la mirada de Yixing siguiéndola a todas partes, un par de tomas haciendo énfasis en su rostro fueron suficientes para terminar con su trabajo individual. Luego el fotógrafo les pidió que se sentaran sobre el piso de madera recargando sus espaldas sobre la pared. Ambos siguieron las instrucciones y después su ayudante les entrego un libro. Yixing debía sostenerlo abierto mientras Nayoung se recargaba en su hombro. Los flashes sonaron unos segundos y concluyeron la tercera toma. 

Solo faltaba la cuarta toma y concluirían la sesión en pareja. El equipo de producción se trasladó hacia el exterior de un restaurante. Nayoung se dio cuenta que Yixing prácticamente la evito todo el camino hasta la locación. Sonrió para sí misma al haber logrado su cometido. Finalmente, el fotógrafo les dio unas cuantas indicaciones antes de la toma. Nayoung se sentó en uno de los escalones mirando fijamente a Yixing con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El también la miro intentando no ruborizarse se hinco frente a ella sosteniendo su mano y en un instante la toma finalizo. 

—es todo por el momento— dijo el fotógrafo. Algunos miembros del equipo suspiraron aliviados —vamos a revisar las tomas— la última indicación no era para Yixing o para Nayoung por lo que su trabajo ya había terminado. 

Una vez cambiados de ropa el manager los llevo al edificio de SME. Había llegado la hora de practicar la coreografía. Durante em viaje su manager paro un instante para comprar un par de bebidas y algo para comer, dejando a Yixing y Nayoung a solas, en un incómodo silencio.

—Hey Lay— hablo la castaña tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero. Pocas veces lo había llamada por su nombre artístico, cuando era una Trainee nueva en SME y no conocía a nadie

—¿mande? — Yixing se veía distraído 

—¿en qué piensas? — pregunto con curiosidad, el chico era distraído, pero en todo el día apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. El la miro profundamente como si intentara descifrar sus secretos 

—sé que amas a L, pero— murmuro con cierta tristeza— y entonces le pregunto algo que Nayoung nunca creyó tener que responder —¿crees que puedas amarme a mi también? — la castaña no sabía que contestar por que una parte de ella no podía olvidarse de Myungsoo y por otra parte no podía negar que se sentía de maravilla cuando Yixing estaba a su lado, así que dijo lo que le pareció más sensato 

—Lo intentare— 


	14. Sueño

Nayoung volvió a su dormitorio unas horas después. Exhausta por la improvisada coreografía. Cerro los ojos rápidamente intentando recuperar las energías perdidas. El día de mañana seria aún más complicado. Grabaría un par de canciones con Yixing y luego asistiría a un show especial junto a sus compañeras. Poniendo en pausa su ciclo promocional antes de irse a otro país. 

No se dio cuenta, pero rápidamente se sumió en un profundo sueño. 

Myungsoo y ella corrían en un parque de diversiones, por segunda ocasión los fans habían votado para que fueran pareja en Dating Infinite. Las misiones incluían tomarse de la mano, besarse en la mejilla y pasear juntos en la montaña rusa. Nayoung se sentía libre de no tener que ocultarse ante los demás. Previo al programa todas las citas con Myungsoo habían sido en lugares poco concurridos y donde su novio se veía obligado a cubrir su rostro para que no pudieran reconocerlo. La entristecía también no poder publicar en internet sus fotos en pareja ni presumir el asombroso novio que tenía. Myungsoo además de ser guapo era muy caballeroso y gentil. A Nayoung le parecía todo un príncipe y no podía evitar querer gritarle al mundo que él era suyo.

Myungsoo la tomo de la mano apenas comenzaron a grabar las cámaras, actuaba bastante bien fingiendo sentirse avergonzado por el roce entre él y la chica, por que claramente no tenía ningún inconveniente de estar tan cerca de ella, mucho menos cuando los dos habían compartido tantos momentos juntos. Que Nayoung apenas se acordaba de los incomodos momentos que pasaron al principio. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez. 

Myungsoo entro de repente en el estudio interrumpiendo la grabación que Nayoung hacia para un demo de Sunggyu. Buscaba a su compañero de Infinite quien tuvo que detener todo y empezar de nuevo. Nayoung le dedico una mirada asesina al chico quien la ignoro por completo. 

—Necesito que me ayudes con unas notas— le dijo a Sunggyu 

—Te dije que hoy no podría, Woohyun no está y tengo que grabar este demo, si quieres te ayudo después de que termine con esto— Myungsoo asintió en silencio y se sentó junto a su compañero. Luego miro fijamente a Nayoung intentando intimidarla

—Vamos a continuar— le indico Sunggyu a través del altavoz, Nayoung asintió y volvió a cantar.

Cuando termino la grabación Sunggyu salió primero, Nayoung estaba a punto de seguirlo en el instante en que Myungsoo le dirigió la palabra

—me gusta como cantas— le dijo a la chica y luego se fue tras su compañero.

Los dos volvieron a toparse en la evaluación mensual de Woollim. Donde la castaña, Jisoo y Mijoo llevaron a cabo una intensa rutina de baile. Durante los tres minutos de la canción sintió los ojos de Myungsoo seguirla en cada movimiento. Cuando la evaluación termino ambos se encontraron en el pasillo y él se acercó a ella tan solo para decirle 

—me gusta como bailas—

Finalmente, después de unos días a Nayoung le llego un mensaje de texto, pidiéndole ir al estudio a las 12:30. No tenía remitente, pero la chica concluyo que se trataba de su entrenador vocal. 

Asistió puntual a la cita tan solo para toparse con el miembro de Infinite y su intensa mirada. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella, y su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca. Nayoung sintió que el estómago se le revolvía cuando contemplo los perfectos rasgos del chico frente a ella a escasos centímetros. Myungsoo le sonrió coquetamente tomándola por la cintura para terminar con la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios chocaron con los de ella suavemente. Nayoung apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba pasando y se encontró a si misma respondiendo al beso del chico. 

Cuando se separaron Myungsoo le sonrió y lentamente se acercó a su oído para susurrarle 

—Me encanta como besas— 

A partir de ese momento ella y Myungsoo comenzaron a tener citas, primero en el edificio de Woollim y después en lugares poco concurridos. Así pasaron unos meses antes de que transmitieran Dating Infinite. 

El público parecido recibir con cariño a Nayoung y aún más a su ficticia relación con L. 

Myungsoo la llevo a la montaña rusa para cumplir el ultimo reto. Nayoung le sonrió, estaba muy feliz de disfrutar libremente de aquellos momentos, aunque las cámaras los grabaran todo el tiempo, sentía que podía disfrutar a Myungsoo sin restricciones. 

Subieron a la montaña rusa y cuando esta disminuyo su velocidad antes de caer en picada sintió a su novio besarle la mejilla. Luego Myungsoo sonrió a la cámara diciendo

—misión cumplida—

A la mañana siguiente la despertó su alarma con un chillido que Nayoung llevaba odiando desde el último mes. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera amarilla. Se peino el cabello en una coleta y se preguntó si debía utilizar la pulsera de dijes que Myungsoo le regalo en su aniversario. Concluyo que lo llevaría por que no podía dejar de lado un regalo tan bonito que significaba mucho para ella.


	15. Fan

Nayoung bajo a desayunar, se topó a Kim en el pasillo, la chica era más alta que ella y tenía un aura bastante intimidadora, no por nada era la rapera principal del grupo, aun así, Kim la saludo amablemente 

—¿Vas a desayunar? — pregunto la chica —corte un poco de fruta por si te interesa—Kim era como la mamá del grupo, siempre pendiente de los demás recordándoles lo que estaba bien y lo que no, la primera vez que hablo con Nayoung fue para decirle que no había problema en que ella saliera con Lay, simplemente que fuera cuidadosa en los lugares públicos, donde había cámaras o fans. Nayoung le aseguro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Kim le sonrió afectivamente y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Nayoung tomo un poco de fruta y se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso. Se sentó en la barra de la cocina frente a Kim, quien dejo de prestarle atención para desayunar tranquilamente.

La tranquilidad duro escasos minutos cuando Leila, la maknae de las Venus Vixens bajaba por las escaleras con un increíble entusiasmo, prácticamente gritando por toda la casa 

—¿Ya saben quiénes irán al especial de hoy? — Sohee quien venía junto a ella se sento al lado de Nayoung comiendo un poco de su fruta. La castaña la miro haciendo una mueca de inconformidad y luego se rio junto con Sohee

—¿Quién? — pregunto finalmente Kim 

—BTS— dijo la menor del grupo saltando de emoción, Kim rodo los ojos restándole importancia y Sohee no pudo evitar mirar la reacción de Nayoung.

—¿Es enserio? — dijo la chica, Leila asintió

—por fin voy a poder hablar con Suga— Kim le dedico una mirada rápida mirada retando a la maknae a desobedecerla, Leila abrió los ojos dejando salir una risa fingida

—Solo bromeo— se sentó junto a Sohee intentando ocultarse de la mirada de Kim. La rapera se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño 

—Habla con el pero no donde haya cámaras— le advirtió, luego camino hacia el tazón de fruta para servirle un poco a Sohee y Leila, miro a la última fijamente y le dijo —cuando hables con el pídele un autógrafo para mi— las cuatro se echaron a reír.

Las Venus Vixens llegaron al edificio de SME, tres de las cuatro integrantes acudieron al salón de baile para practicar un poco la coreografía. Nayoung por su parte fue al estudio de grabación esperando encontrarse con Yixing, saludo al productor, al compositor de la canción principal y una representante de SM. No vio rastros del chico, creyó que lo esperarían, pero el productor le indico a Nayoung que empezarían a grabar sin el y que después mezclarían las voces de ambos. Yixing grabaría siguiendo la guía de Nayoung y el proceso terminaría siendo más rápido. La castaña hizo lo que le indicaron y después de unas horas termino de grabar las tres canciones del mini álbum.

Fue a buscar a las Venus Vixens quienes esperaban a Nayoung en la recepción del lugar, las chicas saludaron a unos cuantos fans que hacían guardia fuera del edificio. Subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a los estudios de grabación de MBC. Unos miembros del staff las recibieron dándoles indicaciones, sobre su camerino y la hora para empezar a grabar.

Nayoung sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, volteo para encontrarse con Leila quien sonreía ampliamente 

—Ya están aquí— la castaña observo a lo lejos la camioneta de BTS, vio a Suga bajar primero y prefirió dejar de verlos, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Jungkook.

Entonces se acordó de la ceremonia, él había pasado toda la noche frente a ella y Nayoung ni siquiera se había molestado en darle una explicación. El chico se merecía una respuesta pues se habían besado y después ella simplemente lo evito. Quien iba a decir que el esperado encuentro se daría más rápido de lo que Nayoung y Jungkook hubieran imaginado.

Alguien toco a la puerta de las Venus Vixens, Kim se levanto para abrir pensando que se trataba de su manager o alguien del staff para llamarlas al estudio de grabación. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando se encontró con el rostro sonriente de dos miembros de BTS. Kim hizo una rápida reverencia invitándolos a pasar. J-Hope sonreía a mas no poder, a su lado estaba el maknae quien parecía un poco más avergonzado e incluso un tanto fastidiado

—Lamento interrumpirlas— dijo el mayor de los dos —es solo que— J-Hope era incapaz de ver a Nayoung directamente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica que sonreía ligeramente fue incapaz de continuar, así que Jungkook termino la frase por el 

—Quiere un autógrafo de Nayoung—

—y una fotografía— agrego olvidándose de su imagen como Idol para pasar a ser un dedicado fan. Nayoung se acercó a el pasando a un lado de Jungkook. J-Hope saco su celular y se inclino hacia la chica, ambos aparecían perfectamente en la imagen, pero J-Hope tenia el ceño fruncido inconforme por algún motivo 

—Jungkook— alzo la voz regañando al maknae —tienes que salir en la toma o si pierdo el celular todos pensaran que soy su novio— Jungkook rodo los ojos —no es que me moleste obviamente, pero no quisiera causarte problemas— las Venus Vixens se rieron al mismo tiempo que el maknae se acercaba a Nayoung, sintió su mano rodearle la cintura con naturalidad, un detalle que nadie pudo contemplar y los tres sonrieron para la foto.

Los miembros de BTS se despidieron de las chicas, agradeciéndoles por su atención y amabilidad. Nayoung vio a Jungkook desaparecer tras la puerta y supo que, si no hablaba con él, sus encuentros seguirían siendo incomodos. Así que se disculpo con las Venus Vixens y salió del camerino para buscar a su manager

—Jungkook— el chico se giró inmediatamente junto a J-Hope quien observaba la escena confundido ¿desde cuándo esos dos se conocían?

—Te alcanzo luego— dijo el maknae, obviamente seria una platica privada, pero apenas estuvieran en el camerino J-Hope le preguntaría todo, se dio la vuelta y siguió por su camino.

—Hey— hablo Nayoung intentando recuperar la respiración, afortunadamente no llevaba tacones que le hicieran el proceso de correr más difícil

—Hey— dijo el incapaz de articular otra palabra, el que la castaña lo buscara lo tomo por sorpresa y mas cuando sabia que al volver J-Hope le haría mil preguntas

—Quería explicarte las cosas— la voz alegre de Nayoung había cambiado por completo, parecía pensativa, avergonzada y arrepentida, la sonrisa de su rostro se había esfumado por completo. Jungkook la observo ligeramente era muy bonita, no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella. Si fuera cualquier otra chica no se molestaría en hablarle, no permitía que nadie jugara con sus sentimientos, mucho menos si apenas tenían unos días de conocerse, pero algo en ella le parecía sincero. Vio a la chica dar un paso mas hacia el para abrazarlo, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Luego el la envolvió con sus brazos —Siento mucho haberte lastimado y evitarte el resto de nuestras vacaciones— Nayoung se aferraba mas al agarre del chico y por un segundo Jungkook creyó que estaba llorando —tuve miedo de lastimarte a ti también— Jungkook recordó lo que V le había contado a J-Hope sobre L y Lay 

—Esta bien— le susurro a la chica —tal vez no era el momento— al chico le dolía decir esas palabras, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Había muchas cosas que Nayoung debía descubrir por si misma y lo mas coherente era que el le dejara el camino libre para que la chica aclarara sus sentimientos —tal vez en un futuro— el rostro triste de Nayoung se ilumino un poco al notar la sonrisa de Jungkook —pero solo para que quede claro quiero que sepas que aun me gustas— deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica antes de que los miembros del staff aparecieran en el pasillo obligándolos a separarse.

—Es hora de empezar a grabar—.

                                                                                       ———

Nayoung no podía dejar de reír. Jimin se había caído en medio del estudio provocando que Jin que caminaba distraído se tropezara con el cuerpo del primero aterrizando unos centímetros después. Todos reían por el gracioso incidente. Y aunque el MC aun no iniciaba con las presentaciones las cámaras ya se encontraban grabando. Jungkook miro a la castaña, se sentía mejor por verla sonreír. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto dejándola libre, si es que así se le podía decir. 

—¿Te gusta? — pregunto V a sus espaldas notando la mirada del chico sobre Nayoung

—Nos besamos— termino confesando Jungkook sin darse cuenta e inmediatamente se arrepintió de las palabras que salieron por su boca. Ya tenía muchas cosas que explicarle J-Hope y no quería tener que hacer lo mismo con V. Se maldijo por no tener más cuidado. 

—el día de hoy contamos con la presencia de dos grupos cuyas actuación dejan a más de uno con la boca abierta— hablo el MC con un gran animo en su voz pretendiendo captar la atención de un público no presente —demos la bienvenida a la sensación musical BTS y el nuevo grupo de moda Venus Vixens— los miembros del staff aplaudieron, cada grupo se presentó de manera individual y después de su introducción el Mc volvió a hablar —que les parece si empezamos con un reto de baile— todos asintieron —elijan a sus representantes— BTS envió a J-Hope, Jimin y Jungkook. Mientras Venus Vixens envió a Kim, Leila y Nayoung. La música comenzó a sonar, ambos equipos intentando improvisar una rutina de baile. Poco a poco el MC removía a los miembros que dejaban de bailar. Dejando finalmente a Nayoung y a Jungkook a solas en medio del foro. Entonces V grito para todo el mundo

—parecen una pareja— Sohee asintió a su comentario 

—No parece que estén compitiendo —admitió el Mc deteniendo la música. Nayoung bajo la mirada, las palabras de V la habían sonrojado y se preguntó que tanto sabían los miembros de BTS. Entonces el Mc la tomo de la mamo poniéndola frente a Jungkook. El resto de las personas riéndose por lo avergonzados que estaban ambos 

—No pueden ni siquiera verse— grito Leila. Nayoung le lanzo una mirada rápida y amenazadora mirada, se las pagaría, entonces la expresión de la maknae cambio por completo ocultándose detrás de Kim haciendo un tierno berrinche, alejando la atención de Jungkook y Nayoung. La castaña suspiro aliviada, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Jungkook. Él no le sonrió simplemente se alejó de ahí incorporándose a su grupo. Nayoung vio al chico pellizcar a V y se rio en silencio ante el quejido que emitió el miembro de BTS. Después cada grupo bailo un Random Play y una hora después la grabación finalizo. Todos se despidieron dando sus agradecimientos. El staff apago las cámaras, el Mc se acercó a Jimin y Kim para preguntarles algo, mientras los demás conversaban entre ellos. Leila platicaba con Suga pidiéndole el autógrafo para su compañera. Sohee, Rap Monster y V se reían de J-Hope, mientras Jungkook y Nayoung caminaban juntos 

—Deberíamos de grabar un día las canciones que compusimos— la castaña asintió 

—es buena idea— admitió cruzando la mirada con el maknae de BTS, cada vez se sentía más cómoda a su lado, como si las cosas volvieran a caer en su lugar. Habían salido del foro de grabación, quedándose completamente solos —sabes que me iré un tiempo a China— Jungkook se sorprendió un poco —será un par de meses— dijo Nayoung

—es una lástima— confeso el chico —me gustaba toparme contigo en todos lados— la castaña le sonrió. No sabía que más decir, quería que las cosas siguieran así de bien con Jungkook. Sentía que podían ser amigos, aunque se gustaran. Él ya le habla dicho que no era el momento indicado para estar juntos y Nayoung sabía que tenía razón. Jungkook era muy diferente a lo que tenía con Myungsoo o Yixing. Era como un imán que la atraía hacia él y aunque lo conociera poco no podía resistirse al encanto especial del chico. Entonces sintió sus brazos envolverla 

—te voy a extrañar— le susurro de manera cómplice. Nayoung podía respirar su aliento y requirió toda su fuerza no robarle un beso al chico.


	16. Despedida

Myungsoo escucho a Dongwoo y a Sunggyu hablar a través de una videollamada. La voz de una chica resonando a través de las paredes. Ambos reían haciéndole bromas ignorando completamente su presencia. Tenían más de veinte minutos hablando, recordando cuando comían helado juntos después de ensañar la coreografía o cuando Dongwoo le provocaba a Nayoung un ataque de risa por las ocurrencias del rapero de Infinite. Había escuchado que Nayoung se iría del país por unas semanas o incluso meses y se preguntaba si la chica no pensaba llamarlo para avisarle. Claro que se moría de celos porque estaría promocionando con Lay y por supuesto que seguía sintiéndose terrible por haberla llamado mentirosa, pero nada de eso justificaba la indiferencia de la castaña, quien parecía ignorar por completo el dolor del chico. 

Myungsoo había llorado con ella cuando terminaron, no por que quisiera sino por el bien de ambos. El chico se la pasaba triste todos los días y a veces ni siquiera comía. La situación empeoro cuando Infinite salió de gira para promocionar su último disco y no volvió a Corea hasta cuatro meses después. Nayoung ya no era una Trainee de Woollim y estar en aquel edificio tan solo lo ponía de malas. No sabía dónde buscarla. Su dirección tampoco era la misma y la chica no le contestaba ninguna llamada. La simple idea de pensar que ahora estaba con alguien más lo volvía loco y para colmo sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando vio a Lay fuera del departamento de las Venus Vixens. No iba a permitir que le quitaran el amor de Nayoung tan fácilmente así que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al depártamelo de la castaña.

Lo recibió una chica de cabello oscuro y amable sonrisa 

—¿esta Nayoung? — pregunto Myungsoo

—si— respondió ella desapareciendo en un instante para ir en busca de su compañera. Un minuto después vio el rostro sorprendido de la castaña. Sus ojos expresando una mezcla de tristeza y asombro. Myungsoo no esperaba que fuera de otra manera la había lastimado y arrepentía por cada palabra que le dijo aquella noche.

—¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto Nayoung, su voz fría y cortante 

—¿podemos hablar en otro sitio? — La castaña dudo un segundo y finalmente acepto la propuesta, empezaba a oscurecer y no había mucha gente en la calle. Le indicó a Myungsoo que la siguiera llevándolo al patio trasero del departamento

—¿entonces a que has venido? — los ojos fríos de Nayoung carentes de expresión igual a cuando interrumpió la grabación del demo

—quería pedirte una disculpa— le dijo sin rodeos — me porte como un idiota y no tenía derecho— bajo la mirada incapaz de verla a los ojos —me lleno de celos pensar que me habías olvidado tan fácilmente— Nayoung se entristeció de ver la expresión del chico y sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Estaba igual de herido que ella, por que quisieran o no admitirlo su rompimiento se había dado cuando los dos más se amaban. Entonces se acercó a Myungsoo levantando su barbilla, contemplando sus perfectas facciones. Ahí estaba el chico del que se enamoró profundamente llorando como lo había hecho ella tiempo atrás, cada noche y cada día que su recuerdo inundaba su memoria.

—Te amo Myungsoo y nno, no creo que pueda olvidarte nunca— le confeso mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, el la miro fijamente arrebatándole el corazón como la primera vez que se besaron. Alejándola de ese mundo y llevándola a otro donde su amor no era un imposible. Myungsoo rodeo la cintura de Nayoung con sus brazos, le limpio las lágrimas del rostro y la atrajo hacia el para besarla una y otra vez como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido. Nayoung se entregó por completo sin intentar liberarse del agarre del chico, rodeando su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella. Como lo extrañaba, extrañaba verlo cada día cuando llegaba a Woollim, extrañaba hablar con él por teléfono y salir a pasear juntos, ver películas, comer y besarlo en cada oportunidad. 

Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos supo que decir, Myungsoo la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero no podía interponerse en el sueño de Nayoung, así que se armó de valor para decirle adiós a la chica que tanto amaba, porque ninguno de los dos podía seguir viviendo así, no cuando a ambos los estaba matando lentamente 

—esta será la última vez que te busque— dijo acariciando su rostro con suavidad —y quizá un día cuando volvamos a reunirnos yo no podre ser tuyo o tu no podrás ser mía— los ojos de Nayoung volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas —pero voy a aprender a vivir con ello para que tú puedas disfrutar de tu sueño— entonces la beso suavemente con todo el amor y el dolor que se puede sentir por alguien —te amo— le dijo —y lo seguiré haciendo en silencio incluso cuando tú ya no lo hagas— se miraron fijamente y se despidieron tal vez por un momento o quizá, para siempre.


	17. Viaje

El avión despego, Nayoung se hundió en el asiento intentando reconfortarse a sí misma. Aún estaba triste, Sohee y las demás chicas lo habían notado cuando volvió al departamento llorando como nunca. Estaba consciente del sacrificio que Myungsoo había hecho por ella, para que continuara haciendo lo que la llenaba de felicidad. 

Nayoung se puso unos audífonos y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la música. Escucho todas las canciones que ella y Myungsoo se habían dedicado dejando a un lado las que le causaban tristeza. Se había dado cuenta que todo el tiempo se la paso huyendo de los recuerdos incluso aquellos de los momentos felices que compartieron juntos y comprendido que ese era el principal motivo por el que no podía ser feliz del todo. Estaba evitando el pasado porque no quería entender que la mejor manera para continuar era enfrentar que ella y Myungsoo ya no podían estar juntos por mucho que doliera esa era la realidad. Así que decidió recordar todo para dar un paso adelante y continuar con su vida. Por qué no podía vivir evadiendo sus memorias, eso no era vida eso, era una tortura.

Cuando el avión aterrizo se dio que cuenta que estaba sonriendo por que finalmente se había perdonado así misma.

Saludo a sus fans que se agrupaban con pancartas, gritando eufóricos su nombre y se sintió muy agradecida con ellos por brindarle su apoyo y confianza.

Subió a una camioneta que la transporto al hotel donde pasaría unos días antes de mudarse a un pequeño estudio.

Se quedó dormida a mitad del camino y cuando volvió a despertar ya había llegado al hotel. 

Su habitación seria la 206, camino entusiasmada. Tan solo pasaría unos minutos ahí antes de ir a un estudio de grabación.

Acomodo sus maletas y tomo un baño. Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera rosa y un par de tenis blancos. Se dejo el cabello suelto y salió a la recepción esperando encontrar a su manager.

—¿estas listas? — ella asintió ubicándose en el asiento delantero de la camioneta junto a ella. Casi no la conocía, tan solo la había visto un par de veces en SM, pero eso era todo.

—Me llamo Nayoung— su manager asintió 

—Soy Yu Yuan— la castaña asintió —tambien sere tu traductora en caso de que tengas un problema con el idioma.

—Gracias— dijo Nayoung con una sonrisa, dursnte su entrenamiento habia aprendido un poco de inglés y mandarín, se sentía cómoda con su conocimiento del idioma y supuso que solo las entrevistas resultarían un tanto complicadas.

—¿ya habías venido antes? — 

—con mis padres antes de volverme Trainee— esta vez fue su manager quien asintió. Nayoung tomo su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Yixing.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Trabajando" contesto el dos minutos después seguido de un nuevo mensaje "como ha ido el viaje?"

"Bien, ¿nos veremos hoy?"

La respuesta de Yixing no llego. Su manager aparco la camioneta en el estacionamiento y le indico a Nayoung que tomara la delantera 

—te alcanzare adentro— 

El lugar al que habían llegado era un edificio altísimo de al menos veinte pisos. Entro a la recepción y espero a que su manager entrara para seguirla en silencio. Tomaron el elevador hasta el doceavo piso. luego caminaron por un pasillo y entraron en un sitio oscuro que Nayoung reconoció como el estudio de grabación. 

Nayoung saludo a los presentes presentándose. No reconocía a nadie y eso la puso un poco nerviosa. No era para menos, su manager le indico que volvería en una media hora. Tenía que recoger a otra persona o algo así. 

Nayoung se sentó prestando atención a una cantante que grababa el tema de una película. El sentimiento que le ponía a la canción la hizo perderse en la letra. Era una hermosa canción y aunque no entendía todo lo que decía. Nayoung estaba segura que sería un éxito de ventas. Entonces recibió un mensaje de su mamá 

"¿Que tal el primer día?"

"Va bien, te amo" respondió la castaña. Sin prestar atención a quien entraba en el estudio, sintió a alguien sentarse muy cerca de ella 

—estoy aquí— Nayoung alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cafés del chico, se contuvo para no abrazarlo y solo le sonrió, no estaban solos así que debía de guardar la compostura, pero no pudo despegar la mirada de él. Yixing era como un ángel que curaba con su sonrisa. Se sintió bien de tenerlo tan cerca y de haberlo conocido por qué no sabía lo que haría si él no estaba ahí, a su lado.


	18. Sentimiento

Yixing grabo junto a Nayoung la canción en mandarín. La química entre ellos era innegable todos en el estudio podían verlo incluso cuando no los conocían. La forma en que ambos se miraban era el reflejo de un sentimiento puro que podía trasmitirse a través de sus voces. Esta versión era la favorita de ambos, pues la habían grabado juntos en medio de miradas cómplices y pequeñas muestras de afecto. 

Yixing se daba cuenta que la castaña tenía una actitud diferente, estaba más relajada, más sonriente, pero aun podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, el miedo de un nuevo comienzo. Cada vez que el acortaba la distancia entre ellos y rozaba delicadamente su mano. Le gustaba sentir la piel de la chica y no había dejado de pensar en sus labios desde la sesión de fotos. Quería besarlos, pero aun no era el momento, Nayoung estaba pasando por muchas cosas y por mucho que la quisiera no iba a obligarla a decidir y quería que ese primer beso entre ellos fuera con amor, donde ambos estuvieran convencidos que sin importar el tiempo que durara los dos se amarían con intensidad. 

-Yixing- la dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Nayoung le enseñaba la letra de una canción, la leyó rápidamente y le sonrió 

-es bonita- dijo -aunque podría agregarle unas cuantas cosas- ella bajo la mirada 

-¿como que?- pregunto 

-la escribiste desde la perspectiva de una chica y yo podría enseñarte como se siente cuando un chico se enamora- sus ojos castaños la miraron todo el tiempo, no era su intensión incomodarla pero no podía dejar de hacer, necesitaba que a Nayoung no le quedara duda alguna de lo mucho que significaba ella para el. Pudo ver como se sonrojaba y el corazón se le aceleraba por la reacción de la chica 

-o ok- murmuro ella 

-¿están listos?- pregunto la manager a sus espaldas. Ambos asintieron y caminaron tras la mujer. Yixing volteo hacia atrás y luego hacia los lados par asegurarse que no hubiera nadie y entonces tomo a Nayoung de la mano. Se sentía bien fingir por unos segundos que era su novia. Por el ya se había enamorado desde que la vio y si había algo que deseaba mas que nada era que ella pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, sin importar si fuera por unas semanas o incluso años. 

Yixing le soltó la mano a Nayoung unos metros antes de llegar a la recepción, no necesitaba la presión de los medios o de las fans sobre su chica. La manager los llevo de vuelta a sus respectivos dormitorios. Primero dejaron a Nayoung y luego a él. El chico se recostó incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera la chica. Se encontró a si mismo escribiendo mensajes que borraba sin enviar. Buscaba la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella, pero ninguna parecía lo suficientemente valida. Tomo su guitarra y comenzó a escribir una canción, pensando en la mirada de Nayoung, su sonrisa y la forma en que alteraba cada sentido de él. Termino componiendo un verso que quedaba bien con la letra que la castaña le había mostrado anteriormente. A Yixing le encantaba el olor a fresa de su cabello largo, la forma en que le caía hasta la cintura y la gracia que tenia al bailar, el sentimiento que ponía a cada canción y la forma en que sus labios se movían para pronunciar su nombre. Todo eso era mágico. Y entonces volvió esa sensación de vacío. Que caso tenia encariñarse tanto si entre Nayoung y el no podía haber nada. La verdad era que por mas que lo intentaran la distancia entre ellos terminaría alejándolos por completo. 

 

La primera vez que SM lo mando a China para promocionar en solitario, Yixing tuvo toda la intención de mantener contacto con Nayoung, pero los horarios sobrecargados se lo hicieron imposible una y otra vez. Termino rindiéndose y sabia que eso volvería a pasar cuando Nayoung regresara a Corea. Dejo su guitarra junto a la cama y se dejo caer sobre la almohada. Cerro los ojos, tenia que dejar que las cosas sucedieran o se iba a volver loco. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su celular vibro, leyó el mensaje y sonrió 

"Buenas noches Yixing" 

"Buenas noches" contesto él a la chica de sus sueños.


	19. Celos

Después de dos largas semanas de compromisos. Nayoung por fin tuvo un día libre. Se despertó temprano y salió a caminar un poco. Tenia ganas de despejar sus pensamientos. Toda la noche se la paso dando vueltas en la cama. Yixing y ella habían asistido a una conferencia. Entonces cuando el evento se termino Nayoung lo vio salir apresurado olvidándose por completo de ella. Siguió a su manager en silencio esperando encontrarse a su compañero en los camerinos, pero volvió a decepcionarse cuando con una rápida mirada comprobó la ausencia del chico. ¿Donde estas Yixing? Se pregunto, luego se disculpo con el staff argumentando que estaba un poco cansada y quería regresar a casa. Su manager salió junto a ella y cuando estuvo a punto de subir al elevador vio la silueta de Yixing abrazando a otra chica. Nayoung desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su manager quien se limito a contemplar todo en silencio. Subieron al elevador y llegaron a la planta baja del edificio. 

Su manager le recordó que tendría libre el día siguiente, Nayoung asintió levemente y continuaron el viaje de regreso sin pronunciar palabra alguna. 

¿Estaba triste o estaba enojada? ¿Tenia derecho a estarlo? ¿Que se suponía que eran? Todas las preguntas llegaban de golpe y la verdad era que no tenia forma de responderlas. Hasta ese día había pensado que entre Yixing y ella existía una buena amistad, en ocasiones el se acercaba a ella, la tomaba de la mano y platicaban hasta tarde, componían juntos canciones, canciones sobre dos personas que se van enamorando sin querer. ¿Eso era normal entre amigos? No lo era y Nayoung estaba segura de ello, por que Sunggyu y Dongwoo eran sus amigos y jamás había hecho esas cosas con ellos. Se quedo mirando la ventana. Las calles repletas de gente que vienen y van. ¿Estaba celosa? Si quizá lo estaba por que no podía aceptar el hecho de perder a Yixing, pero tampoco quería admitir que quiza le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta que lo quería, no como un amigo, lo quería como algo mas. Subió a su habitación y se quedo dormida de inmediato envuelta en la calidad del cobertor. 

Ahora mientras caminaba se sentía sola, llamo a Sohee pero su amiga no contesto, minutos después recibió un mensaje 

"Estoy grabando" le dijo ella. Nayoung sonrió al recordarla, le alegraba pensar que estaba ocupada, quería decir que el publico le estaba tomando cariño y sabia que eso era una buena señal en el medio artístico. Camino un rato mas y luego decidió entrar en un café. Nayoung llevaba una sudadera negra y un par de jeans, la mascarilla en su rostro impedía que alguien  la reconociera. Se sentó en la esquina del lugar junto a la ventana y contemplo a una pareja frente a ella. Los dos sonriendo tomados de la mano. Volvió a sentirse sola. Desde que había llegado a China se había concentrado tanto en su proyecto con Yixing que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa. Sabia que las cosas estaban bien con Myungsoo y Jungkook. Entendía claramente que no era el momento de estar con ninguno de los dos pero no podía decir lo mismo de Yixing. Se sintió mal. ¿Acaso se estaba olvidando de su primer amor? 

-imposible- murmuro Nayoung aunque nadie pudo oírla. Lo de Myungsoo era demasiado complicado, estaba agradecida con Woollim, pero aun se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si su agencia hubiera inventado un proyecto como el que tenia actualmente con Yixing para despejar los rumores. Ella y Myungsoo aun estarían juntos, no habría Yixing ni habría Jungkook. Solo ellos dos juntos y enamorados, pero Woollim no se quiso arriesgar y ¿quien lo haría? Si ella tan solo era una trainee en aquel entonces. Le dio un sorbo a su café y volvió a sus pensamientos. ¿Por que tenia que volverse a acordar de el? Los dos se devolvieron su libertad y eso era todo lo que importaba. Estaba sola y tenia que superarlo.   
Nayoung  suspiro, había pasado al menos una hora en el café. Se puso de pie y volvió al hotel.   
Se sentó en su cama y abrió su laptop. Una imagen de Sohee y ella estaba en su fondo de pantalla. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nayoung tecleo su nombre en el buscador y se topo con los últimos artículos de ella. La mayoría mencionando sus actividades recientes en China y uno mas que capto su atención. La transmisión de la conferencia. Abrió el link y se quedo viendo una foto promocional. Nayoung estaba parada junto a Yixing los dos sonriendo ampliamente. Al menos seis fotos mas le siguieron a esa. En todas aparecían ambos sonriendo, excepto en una donde Yixing tan solo la miraba fijamente. Nayoung no se había dado cuenta de eso, de la forma en que la miraba cuando ella no lo veía a él. Bajo un poco mas el articulo hasta llegar a los comentarios, un habito que adquirió desde su aparición en Dating Infinite. La mayoría eran positivos 

"Se ven bien juntos" 

"Me encanta la canción" 

"Quisiera que alguien me mirara como Lay mira a Nayoung" 

La chica se sonrojo y volvió a contemplar la foto donde Yixing la miraba. ¿Entonces por que había abrazado a otra chica? Cerro su laptop y se quedo mirando el techo de la habitación. ¿Que derecho tenia sobre Yixing? Ella también tenia su pasado, ¿por que estaba siendo tan dura con Yixing?. 

Agarro sus cosas y salió de ahí, estar encerrada no la estaba ayudando en nada. Pidió un taxi y en cuestión de minutos se encontró en la entrada al estudio de Yixing.   
Cuando el abrió la puerta la chica le dijo 

-Creo que tenemos que hablar Lay- Yixing la observo confundido, solamente al principio Nayoung lo había llamado así. Se hizo a un lado y permitió que la chica entrara. 

Nayoung no llevaba maquillaje y las ojeras en su rostro eran un tanto visibles por lo que Yixing se atrevió a preguntar 

-¿esta todo bien?- ella le clavo los ojos, ¿estaba  enojada? Se pregunto el chico 

-no, no lo esta- Yixing se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca quizá pero no le importo. Entonces los ojos de Nayoung se encontraron con los suyos y volvió a ver ese miedo en su mirada. Yixing le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco a ella. 

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho, que esperaría a que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba besarla o... no tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, Nayoung lo había abrazado aferrándose a el 

-te quiero Yixing- le confeso, su voz era un leve susurro -te quiero y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- Yixing le levanto el mentón para obligarla a verlo 

-también te quiero- le dijo -te eh querido desde hace mucho tiempo- Nayoung le sonrió levemente y luego sus labios se encontraron, suavemente disfrutando cada segundo. ¿Por que lo quería tanto? Se pregunto Nayoung y la respuesta llego inmediatamente. Por que era amable, tolerante y se preocupaba por ella. 

Yixing por otra parte se preguntaba lo mismo y es que ella era el ángel que iluminaba su vida y le dio una nueva razón para ser feliz, lo lleno de fuerza para enfrentar todas las adversidades.


	20. Pasado

En su época de trainee Yixing había tenido una novia. Llevaban juntos dos años y al chico le había partido el corazón despedirse de ella por largas temporadas. Apenas se veían unos días cada seis meses y estaba consiente que eso no los llevaría a ningún lado. Les estaba haciendo mas daño de lo que querían admitir. Aún así se aferraron el uno al otro y finalmente cuando Yixing debuto ambos entendieron que no podían estar juntos. 

Esa era la razón por la que Yixing era tan comprensivo con Nayoung. Sabia lo que era aferrarse a una persona que amas y luchar contra todo por seguir a su lado. El había pasado por lo mismo y entendía que el aferrarse solo lastimaría a ambos, que no habría un final feliz. 

Volvió a encontrarse con su amor del pasado en la conferencia de prensa y se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran igual. La seguía queriendo como se quiere a un recuerdo que te hizo inmensamente feliz, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Nayoung por que para el. La chica lo había salvado de una agonizante tristeza. Su sonrisa amable resulto contagiosa entre la inquietante tristeza en la que Yixing se había hundido hace meses. La primera vez que la vio, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, tenia un carisma inigualable y sus ojos reflejaban un sinfín de emociones. Su corazón se le acelero y después de eso quiso saber todo de ella. Tenia la impresión que alguien la había llevado hasta su vida para devolverle la sonrisa. 

Esa noche cuando Nayoung fue a su estudio, Yixing estaba a punto de llamarle. Apenas tenia unas horas sin verla y ya sentía que la extrañaba a muerte. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Se estaba encariñando demasiado. 

Por eso cuando Nayoung lo beso el se olvido de todos sus miedos, correspondió  el beso con delicadeza y sintió que se perdía en el sabor a fresa de sus labios, esos labios que se movían a la perfección entre los suyos como si estuviera planeado que en algún momento de su vida ambos se pertenecerían. Yixing se alejo de ella para recuperar el aliento. 

La miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Luego recargo su frente en la de ella. 

-mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando estas aquí- le susurro -no quiero que te vayas- Nayoung creyó que el chico estaba siendo romántico y le encanto, le encantaba que fuera suyo -quédate- le pidió y entonces le dio la impresión que no solo estaba siendo romántico también le hablaba enserio 

-no puedo- le dijo ella 

-por favor, no quiero alejarme de ti, no mientras estés aquí- Nayoung le sonrió 

-Yixing- susurro la chica 

-por favor- su voz sonaba irresistible y no tuvo la fuerza para negarse. Yixing la abrazo con fuerza 

-yo hablare con Yu Yuan- la castaña asintió sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, Yixing no le estaba pidiendo pasar la noche juntos, el quería que Nayoung viviera junto a el todo el tiempo, al menos mientras estuvieran en el mismo país. 

Mas tarde Yixing preparo la cena y mientras comían Nayoung se atrevió a preguntarle por la chica con la que lo había visto   
-es mi ex novia- le respondió de inmediato -la conocí en la secundaria- Nayoung asintió incapaz de preguntar otra cosa, pero Yixing le siguió platicando-no la había vuelto a ver desde que terminamos hace mas de un año- 

-¿Todavía la quieres?- el asintió 

-Pero me eh enamorado de otra persona- Nayoung sonrió levemente. No estaba segura por que la vida era así, pero ahora sabia el propósito de cada persona en su vida. Todos le enseñarían algo para bien o para mal. 

-Esta rico- dijo la castaña. Yixing asintió con una sonrisa 

-Menos mal- suspiro -es el único platillo que me queda bien-   
Ambos rieron y antes de darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro sin importarles que el mundo siguiera girando.


	21. Cita

Nayoung y Yixing aprovechaban cada instante a solas para besarse o darse muestras de afecto. La chica sentía que por primera vez no se tenia que preocupar tanto por los demás. Su manager Yu Yuan estaba enterada de su relación, Nayoung no estaba segura de lo que Yixing le había dicho pero ella comenzó a recogerlos a ambos e el estudio de Yixing.  
Por las noches cuando los dos llegaban cansados por sus respectivas actividades, Nayoung tocaba la guitarra y le cantaba a Yixing en mandarín, quería perfeccionar su pronunciación. El siempre la miraba atentamente y cuando menos lo esperaban se daban cuenta que era mas de media noche. 

Pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo, desayunaban, trabajaban y dormían juntos. Aunque en la ultima parte Yixing siempre había sido muy respetuoso. Se limita a abrazarla en la noche mientras compartían la misma cama. A Nayoung le sorprendió conocer la otra faceta del chico. Su primer beso había sido tierno y dulce, como un lindo sueño, pero con el tiempo Yixing la besaba mas apasionado, e incluso Nayoung podía notar el esfuerzo que significaba separarse de ella. Era como si descubriera a un Yixing mas seductor y eso le encantaba. 

Justo ahora se encontraban en la grabación de un programa. Yixing volteo a verla cuando el MC pregunto si Nayoung tenia novio y vio a Yixing morderse el labio, mirarla con deseo, no pudo evitar sentirse desprotegida y el rubor invadió sus mejillas. Ella negó la pregunta y el MC prefirió cambiar de tema. Sin embargo Nayoung se había dado cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Yixing.  
Cuando las cámaras se apagaron Nayoung se despidió de todos y apenas salió al pasillo sintió una mano tomarla por la muñeca y llevarla al interior de un cuarto. Yixing la arrincono contra la pared y Nayoung pudo ver nuevamente esa mirada 

-q... que te pasa?- pregunto. Entonces la mirada de Yixing la recorrió de arriba abajo y la castaña comprendió lo que pasaba. Su estilista le había recomendado usar un vestido corto y ajustado. Nayoung ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que Yixing la contemplo de esa manera, luego la beso desesperadamente, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura con fuerza y Nayoung se limito a corresponder su beso. Sus labios se movían rápido entre los suyos y pronto sintió su lengua entrar en su boca, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando las manos de Yixing bajaron hasta sus caderas y su cuerpo choco con el de ella. Entonces él le mordió el labio y Nayoung tuvo tiempo de separarse de el 

-Yixing- su mirada volvió a ser la misma cuando pronuncio su nombre como si despertara de su trance 

-lo siento- le susurro avergonzado, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos y tenia miedo que eso alejara a Nayoung. Apenas tenían unas semanas saliendo y no quería apresurar las cosas -me estoy portando como un idiota- luego alzo la mirada -pero no puedo evitarlo cuando te veo y...- 

Nayoung lo interrumpió. Ella también se sentía así, quizá no con la misma intensidad, pero ella tampoco podía evitar mirar a Yixing cuando salía del baño sin playera o cuando su cuerpo estaba tan cerca de ella por las noches y se preguntaba que seria estar entre sus brazos y ser suya completamente 

-esta bien Lay- le dijo dándole un golpecillo en la cabeza -solo no lo hagas frente a las cámaras puede ser muy obvio- Yixing le sonrió y la beso un poco mas antes de salir de la habitación. 

Después que su manager los dejo en el estudio. Nayoung tuvo la idea de subir a la azotea del edificio. Al menos era el único lugar donde podían tener un poco de privacidad y estar al aire libre. Preparo unos emparedados y un rico postre mientras Yixing tomaba una siesta. Luego encontró una pequeña manta y se puso algo mas cómodo para salir. Aunque técnicamente no abandonarían el edificio. 

 

Pasaron unos minutos más antes que Yixing despertara. La chica lo apresuro a cambiarse y casi lo arrastro hasta el elevador. 

La azotea estaba vacía, en el edificio había al menos treinta estudios, pero quizá por la hora la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en el trabajo o en la escuela. 

Lo único que Nayoung lamentaba de su profesión era tener que ocultarse y ser juzgada por siquiera voltear a mirar a un chico. 

Las fans eran bastante estrictas sobre la vida amorosa de los idos y quizá esa era su única preocupación, perder el apoyo de quienes significaban su éxito o fracaso. 

Acomodo la manta, luego coloco el recipiente con los emparedados y a un lado el postre que había preparo. Le indico a Yixing que se sentara y ella hizo lo mismo 

-vaya que te has esmerado- Nayoung asintió dedicándole una sonrisa 

-hice lo que pude mientras dormías- el se llevo una mano a la cabeza despeinando su cabello un poco mas 

-casi no eh podido dormir estos días- Nayoung tampoco había dormido, tenias muchas cosas pendientes y apenas dormían unas horas al día. Ella lo podía ver en las ojeras del chico y también en la forma que el sonreía con cansancio. La castaña suspiro y se recostó sobre la manta. Se quedo ahí unos minutos contemplando el cielo, no por que la vista fuera la mas bonita, pero quería despejar su mente por un momento. Había pasado una semana desde que hablo por ultima vez con sus compañeras y se preguntaba si todo estaba bien. No había tenido la oportunidad de saber lo que pensaban acerca de su viaje a China y sus promociones junto a Yixing. Aún eran un grupo reciente y SM rara vez permitía que se enfocaran en actividades individuales. De pronto vio el rostro de Yixing frente a ella 

-¿en que piensas?- ella movió la cabeza levemente 

-¿que paso después de que el articulo se publico?- 

-¿que artículo?- Yixing parecía estar haciendo memoria 

-donde tu y yo teníamos una relación- el moreno asintió recordando el momento 

-solo dije la verdad- a Nayoung se le acelero el corazón pensando en un millón de posibilidades -le dije que me gustabas a Kim Young Min, pero que no había nada entre nosotros- la castaña ni siquiera podía respirar 

-¿por que le dijiste eso?- Nayoung pensaría dos veces cuando se topara al señor Kim en SME. Yixing le sonrió nuevamente y la tomo de la mano, luego le dio un beso en la frente 

-cuando tienes el tiempo que yo y empiezas a darte valor en una agencia, empiezas a adquirir ciertos beneficios, además no me gusta mentirle al público. Por eso a veces hablo de Luhan, Kris y Tao- esta vez Nayoung se sintió mas cómoda con la respuesta, aunque ella solo fuera una rookie, Yixing la había defendido y le agradecía mucho ese gesto - voy a admitir que me hubiera gustado decir que ya eras mi novia- las mejillas del chico estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos abiertos con un brillo especial que borraba el cansancio de su rostro. Nayoung también se sonrojo y entonces sus labios se conectaron. 

Cuando se separaron Yixing mantuvo la mirada fija en la castaña 

-¿que pasa?- pregunto ella con timidez 

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- Nayoung no esperaba que Yixing le preguntara eso, desde días atrás el chico se dedicaba a presentarla como su novia, hacia bromas refiriéndose a ella como su chica y Nayoung simplemente dio por hecho que entre los dos ya había algo mas. Sin embargo, Yixing estaba esperando una respuesta, no le importaban las bromas o los comentarios, quería estar seguro que Nayoung era su novia 

-Si quiero- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa -te quiero Yixing- el la beso ligeramente 

-y yo a ti- le susurro el chico mirándola como siempre, con sus ojos llenos de ternura, amor y bondad 

-esta es nuestra primera cita- le dijo y ella solo asintió besándolo nuevamente.


	22. Secreto

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Nayoung se fue de Corea y ahora debía regresar para las presentaciones de fin de año. Estaba emocionada de volver a su país natal y ver a sus compañeras. Pero también estaba triste pues pasaría dos semanas en el país y no podría ver a Yixing en ese tiempo.  
Alejo los malos pensamientos y se concentro en lo positivo. Por fin tendría tiempo para hablar con las Venus Vixens y aclarar cualquier mal entendido que se pudiera haber generado.  
Apenas llego al aeropuerto recibió un mensaje de su novio 

"Te extraño, diviértete y no tardes mucho en regresar"  
Nayoung sonrió mientras escribía la respuesta 

"También te extraño, ten lindo día" 

Su manager la condujo hasta el dormitorio de las Venus Vixens. El departamento estaba vacío, por lo poco que sabia sus compañeras estaban grabando un especial de navidad. Se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos. 

Cuando despertó vio a Sohee desmaquillándose en la habitación 

-buenos días bella durmiente- le dijo su compañera -tienes un montón de cosas que contarme- Nayoung sonrió y abrazo a su amiga 

-tu también tienes que ponerme al día- le exigió 

-¿sobre que exactamente?- Sohee se hizo la interesante -¿o sobre quien?- Nayoung le dio un golpecillo en el hombro 

-te extrañe mucho- 

-yo también- entonces vieron a Kim aparecer 

-¿que tal el viaje?- pregunto la chica uniéndose a la conversación, Nayoung les conto todo excepto los detalles sobre Yixing, aun era muy rápido y no quería que Kim se preocupara por la imagen del grupo. Sohee también le conto que estaba grabando un drama mientras Kim participaba en una competencia de baile y Leyla en un programa de variedad. A las cuatros les estaba yendo de maravilla. Luego de ponerse al corriente bajaron a cenar. Nayoung se sentó en el sofá y comprobó sus mensajes. Solo tenia uno de Jungkook  
"Me alegra que estés aquí, vi tus fotos en el aeropuerto, nos vemos luego" Nayoung se sintió mal por alegrarse, ahora tenia a Yixing y hasta donde ella recordaba Jungkook no solo buscaba una amistad. Así que prefirió no contestar y se limito a enviarle un mensaje a su novio 

"Buenas noches Yixing-oppa" 

Sohee apareció a su lado con un plato de ramen 

-¿con quien hablas que te pone tan feliz?- Nayoung sonrió levemente, luego comprobó que estuvieran solas en la habitación y le conto a su amiga 

\- con Yixing- Sohee sonrió aunque no parecía del todo sincera  
-algo te pasa- dijo la castaña quien tenia la impresión que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo 

-no se si este bien que te lo diga o si ya lo sabes- Sohee se mordió el labio -en el drama que estoy grabando uno de mis compañeros es L y tiene un par de días que lo eh visto platicar con una chica- Sohee volvió a hacer una pausa - dicen que es su novia- Nayoung no se entristeció, ni siquiera sabia como se sentía al respecto. Ella y Myungsoo no podían estar juntos y tenia tiempo que lo había entendido además Yixing estaba en su vida y la hacia muy feliz 

-Sohee- dijo Nayoung llamando la atención de su amiga -Yixing y yo somos novios- inmediatamente la expresión preocupada de la pelirroja cambio por una mas alegre 

-estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo envolviendo a su amiga en un abrazo

-pero es un secreto- le advirtió Nayoung, Sohee asintió y dejo salir una risa cómplice 

-te prometo que no voy a decir nada- 

Las chicas se fueron a dormir una hora después. Al día siguiente debían de ir a SME para practicar los nuevos arreglos a su coreografía para las presentaciones de fin de año.


	23. Reencuentro

La coreografía estaba quedando fenomenal ya solo faltaba hacer una prueba con el vestuario y todo quedaría listo. Estaban a dos días del Gayo Daejeun y Nayoung no podía ocultar su alegría. Su estilista le había teñido el cabello color borgoña y si no fuera por el rojo mas intenso de Sohee la mayoría de los fans tendrían problema en diferenciar a una chica de la otra. Eran muy parecidas, incluso podían aparentar ser hermanas. Ambas eran altas, de piel blanca y ojos grandes, cabello largo, nariz recta y aun así, Sohee tenia un rasgo característico, un pequeño lunar al lado izquierdo del labio lo que permitía a la mayoría de los fans averiguar de quien se trataba.  
Nayoung llevaba puestos unos pantalones rotos, playera verde y una bufanda blanca cuando llego al edificio de SBS. Iban a ensayar la coreografía con el vestuario correspondiente y hacer una prueba de sonido antes del gran evento. Siguió en silencio a Kim atravesando los pasillos. Se toparon con Red Velvet y Nayoung platico un poco con Irene. Durante su periodo de trainee Irene acostumbraba regalarle dulces y la animaba en las evaluaciones mensuales. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntas aunque últimamente apenas se hablaran. 

Nayoung se reencontró con sus compañeras minutos después y cuando llego su turno de subir al escenario se toparon con BTS quienes terminaban de ensayar. Nayoung observo a Jungkook a unos cuantos metros e inmediatamente se congelo cuando el se acerco a ella. No había cámaras grabando, ni fans presentes. Solo ellos y un mínimo grupo que formaba parte del staff, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran personas encargadas del audio y efectos visuales y por supuesto no les interesaba mirar las interacciones de los jóvenes. 

-Hey- le dijo Jungkook, Nayoung le sonrió sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad 

-hola- se limito a decir, odiaba sentirse así y ocultarle la verdad a Jungkook, pero ¿que mas podía hacer? Si ese no era el momento ni el lugar para confesarle que tenia novio. Afortunadamente Jungkook siguió caminando sin prestarle mas atención y Nayoung no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada cuando el maknae desapareció junto al resto del grupo. Entonces sintió a Sohee jalarla del brazo y llevarla hasta el centro del escenario. 

Minutos después volvieron al camerino, se quitaron el traje de gala volviéndose a vestir con su ropa casual. Nayoung reviso el celular, en el fondo de pantalla ahora estaba una imagen de Yixing, pero no tenia mensajes. Apenas tenia una semana sin verlo y ya sentía que lo extrañaba demasiado. Se había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días, a desayunar con el, trabajar juntos y dormir a su lado. No es que hubieran tenido intimidad, al menos aun no, pero a Nayoung no le desagradaba la idea de que Yixing fuera el primer hombre en su vida. Y se preguntaba si era el momento indicado para dar ese paso tan importante. No pudo evitar pensar en Myungsoo, con el jamás considero la idea, eran muy jóvenes aun y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado, sin embargo había algo en la forma como Yixing la besaba que le alteraba cada uno de los sentidos y continuamente se encontraba preguntándose si necesitaba mas de el. Sabia que Yixing era un caballero, que jamás se aprovecharía de ella y eso la hacia sentirse mas segura sobre su decisión. Por eso se odiaba cuando no podía controlar su emoción de ver a Jungkook, algo en el era peligrosamente irresistible y sabia que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada,  por que no quería poner en peligro su noviazgo con Yixing. El era todo para ella y no iba a perderlo.


	24. Gayo Daejeun

Por la mañana Nayoung recibió un mensaje de Yixing 

"Suerte en tu presentación, se que será todo un éxito" 

Se encontró a si misma sonriendo mientras contestaba 

"No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo" 

Nayoung estaba ansiosa, su manager les había llevado el vestuario para la gran noche y las maquillistas llegarían en un par de horas para prepararlas. Ya habían practicado la coreografía y aun así Nayoung se sentía nerviosa, iba a presentarse junto a las chicas después de mucho tiempo y no quería cometer ningún error. 

El día paso rápido y cuando cayo la noche las Venus Vixen ya se encontraban en la camioneta camino al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el Gayo Daejeun, después de eso tendría  dos presentaciones mas y entonces por fin Nayoung volvería a China con su amado Yixing. Se sentía egoísta por querer regresar, pero en el fondo no le importaba, estaba muy feliz, más féliz que nunca de poder trabajar con el chico al que amaba, por que en definitiva ya estaba enamorada de él. 

Las Venus Vixen bajaron de la camioneta, saludaron a los fans y entraron al estadio por una puerta exclusiva, ahí dentro había una enorme habitación, donde cientos de idos y staff esperaban alguna indicación. Entre la multitud Nayoung pudo distinguir a Exo, BTS, Twice y a Sunggyu quien se acerco a saludarla antes de que las cámaras empezaran a grabar 

Nayoung abrazo a su amigo 

-¿Como has estado?- 

-Bien- contesto la chica -¿y tu?- Sunggyu asintió con una sonrisa, llevaba muy poco maquillaje y los ojos se le veían mas pequeños de lo normal, pero era su amigo y Nayoung sabia que tenia un gran corazón además que poseía un increíble talento, daba igual lo que el mundo pensara de el, Sunggyu era un chico que valía  la pena conocer 

-¿y Dongwoo?- pregunto inmediatamente, Sunggyu negó  
-solo estoy yo- le dijo dejando salir una risa nerviosa 

-¿vas a ser MC?- el volvió a asentir, luego se llevo una mano a la nuca 

-deséame suerte- 

-claro que si- dijo la chica dándole un golpecito en el hombro para darle ánimos - se que lo harás espectacular- el le sonrió y luego se quedo mirándola inseguro de hablar 

-Nayoung- dijo Sunggyu con un tono mas bajo en su voz, como si le avergonzara lo que estaba a punto de decir -se que Myungsoo y tu…- pero Nayoung lo interrumpió 

-estamos bien- le aseguro con una sonrisa  -además sin importar eso tu y Dongwoo son mis amigos, nada va a cambiarlo- le aseguro la chica. Sunggyu se despidió de ella mas tranquilo y aunque Nayoung no quería admitirlo entendía por que Sunggyu estaba preocupado. Myungsoo había reiniciado su vida, al igual que ella y por mas que evadiera el tema quizá ambos se estaban olvidando poco a poco del otro, pero Nayoung no se había acercado a Sunggyu y a Dongwoo solo por Myungsoo, ellos eran sus inseparables amigos, sus compañeros de travesuras durante sus días de trainee en Woollim y si había algo de lo que estaba segura era que si un día se casaba, quería que ambos asistieran a su boda. El hecho de que ya no estuvieran en la misma agencia y no pudieran verse seguido, mucho menos ahora que Sunggyu estaba a punto de enlistarse en el ejercito no significaba la ruptura de su amistad. 

Suspiro por la melancolía del recuerdo, le dolía saber que sus amigos se irían por dos años y que eso solo era el inicio de una larga espera. Nayoung se limpio una lagrima del rostro, era algo inevitable recordar los bonitos momentos que paso en Woollim, pero no podía dar marcha atrás a todo. Ahora estaba a punto de subir a un escenario y tenia que cantar y bailar como si fuera el ultimo día de su vida o todo el esfuerzo y las lagrimas no habrían valido la pena. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud. Había algo que tenia pendiente y quería terminar con eso de una vez por todas. 

Saludo a BTS haciendo una ligera reverencia y se disculpo con ellos para hablar a solas con Jungkook. El maknae llevaba el cabello peinado en su característico estilo cubriéndole las cejas, estaba vestido con un saco azul y pantalón negro, se veía muy bien. Demasiado, reconoció Nayoung con el típico sentimiento de culpa que la acorralaba cada vez que pensaba o estaba cerca de Jungkook. El le sonrió de manera coqueta sin importarle que los miembros de EXO lo quisieran matar con la mirada, especialmente Sehun quien era muy cercano a Yixing y a ella. Jungkook sabia que los rumores eran ciertos, había pasado de la negación a la aceptación en unos días, gracias a las sabias palabras de Namjoon quien a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia en el amor en definitiva sabia mas que él. Nayoung era una chica hermosa y era imposible que no tuviera pretendientes, L y Lay simplemente eran de los mas valientes y el no pensaba quedarse atrás, no por que Nayoung tuviera novio actualmente significaba que nunca podrían estar juntos. Así que no le importo que los demás lo odiaran por platicar con la novia de su compañero. Por que mientras la miraba con sus ojos castaños y ese nuevo tono en su cabello sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba igual que cuando se besaron por primera vez. Iba a ser paciente y un día Nayoung seria suya por que esa atracción que existía entre los dos era innegable.  
Entonces la chica le hablo para decirle algo de lo que el ya estaba consiente 

-no se que pienses de mi y me siento mal por decírtelo pero no estoy segura que se supone que somos- Jungkook arqueo una ceja 

-somos amigos- le dejo claro -mientras tu así lo quieras- Nayoung se puso mas nerviosa, esa no era precisamente la respuesta que quería, aun así sonrió levemente en contra de todo lo que ella quería demostrar. Cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que en lugar de ponerle un alto a Jungkook, Nayoung estaba coqueteándole, así que se obligo a continuar ignorando sus pensamientos, por que solo le estaban complicando la vida 

-tengo novio- dijo finalmente, pero Jungkook ni siquiera se inmuto 

-¿es Lay?- pregunto el chico y ella asintió 

-si y no quiero que me mires de esa forma- entonces Jungkook dejo salir una sonrisa torcida 

-¿como?- le pregunto con un tono juguetón 

-como si no quisieras que todo el mundo se enterara- 

-¿enterara de que?- la presiono, Nayoung le sostuvo la mirada  
-solo puedo ser tu amiga- le dijo aunque las palabras sonaron mas duras de lo que planeaba. Jungkook se acerco a ella y le susurro 

-se que estas con el, lo respeto, pero así como te dije la otra vez, aún me gustas y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo- luego en un rápido y discreto gesto la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. 

El corazón se le acelero a Nayoung y por mucho que intentara ocultarlo sabia que Jungkook era el culpable. Entonces cuando anunciaron el nombre de su grupo pidiendo que se presentaran en el escenario, el la soltó, aunque ella continuo sintiendo por el resto de la noche su mano junto a la suya.  
                                  ---  
Las Venus Vixen aparecieron a mitad del espectáculo, bailaron al ritmo de su canción debut y presentaron un entretenido show con ligeros cambios en la coreografía y en el arreglo musical, el publico aplaudió cuando su presentación finalizo y volvieron un par de minutos después para formar parte de un número  con otros rokiees del año. Después de eso los grupos con mayor antigüedad comenzaron a aparecer dando espectáculos mas largos y con mayor preparación en cuanto a  escenografía, música y coreografías, dándole espacio a cada miembro de presentarse individualmente. En un par de días las Venus Vixens ya no serian rokiees y eso significaba para Nayoung un gran orgullo. Habían pasado la etapa mas difícil de su carrera.  
A lo lejos vio a Jungkook bromeando con sus amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír aunque deseo no haberlo hecho cuando Sehun y el resto de Exo apareció a un lado suyo. Nayoung contemplo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga Sohee quien se mantuvo a su lado intentando ocultar el rosado en sus mejillas, Nayoung también se quería esconder, principalmente por que Sehun la miraba cuidadosamente, entonces el sonrió amablemente, algo que Nayoung muy pocas veces había visto en el chico. Sehun se giro hacia otro lado, conforme por interrumpir el intercambio de miradas entre el miembro de BTS y Nayoung. Le estaba haciendo un favor a Lay, por que Jungkook no disimulaba el interés en la novia de su amigo.


	25. Año nuevo

Yixing estaba preparando todo para mudarse a un departamento mas amplio, el pequeño estudio donde vivía apenas le permitía tener lo mas necesario y se sentía mal de no poder ofrecerle a Nayoung un sitio mas cómodo. Así que aprovecho la ausencia de su novia para comparar ubicaciones, espacio y precios antes de escoger el definitivo. Quería un lugar amplio donde pudiera componer canciones y realizar arreglos con facilidad. Tenia poco tiempo para descansar y aun así su prioridad era perfeccionar cada una de sus composiciones. No quería defraudar a nadie. Así que finalmente se decidió por un sitio cerca del centro de la ciudad y donde fácilmente Yixing podría acudir a sus compromisos laborales. Además el departamento contaba con dos habitaciones que podrían ocupar sus padres o abuelos. Aunque lo que mas deseaba era que Nayoung aceptara seguir viviendo con él.   
Hoy por fin la chica de sus sueños regresaba de Corea y le preguntaría si viviría con el los tres meses restantes. Aun se sentía inseguro del futuro, pero se había convencido que lo importante era el presente y mientras Nayoung y él fueran felices todo lo demás no importaba.   
Coloco la ultima maleta en su habitación y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Por mucho que deseara ir a recoger a Nayoung al aeropuerto estaba consiente que eso no era posible. Ambos tenían una imagen que cuidar.   
Así que se limito a cocinar para su novia. Encendió unas velas en el comedor para crear un ambiente romántico y se aseguro que todo estuviera impecable. Le había pedido a Yu Yuan que llevara a Nayoung al nuevo departamento fingiendo que era un compromiso laboral. Su manager era una excelente persona y bastante comprensiva con ellos, entendía a la perfección su amor juvenil y les ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Yixing a cambio la recompenso con un aumento en su sueldo.   
El timbre sonó minutos después. Cuando terminaba de servir el pavo y la pasta. Era una noche especial en muchos sitios del mundo y el buscaba el pretexto ideal para celebrar con Nayoung.   
Yixing abrió la puerta y vio a la chica de sus sueños con un look diferente, su cabello castaño ahora de un color entre rojizo y violeta que la hacia lucir mas atrevida e incluso mas sexy. Yixing se mordió el labio mientras la invitaba a pasar, reconoció la escancia de fresas que caracterizaba a Nayoung y sintió que flotaba en el cielo. Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y abrazo a la chica con fuerza. Como había extrañado su presencia. Nayoung le sonrió y luego lo beso apasionadamente mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en su cabello   
-me alegra que hayas vuelto- confeso Yixing, ella volvió a sonreír o quizá la sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro. De igual manera el chico creyó estar viendo a un ángel, un ángel en leggins y sudadera. Era perfecta para él, su estatura le permitía besarla con facilidad y no podía negar que le encantaba cuando sus manos rodeaban su cintura, cuando sus ojos lo miraban fijamente y le decían que todo estaba bien por que ella estaba a su lado. Nayoung no tenia idea de cuanto la amaba, por que no había forma en que Yixing pudiera definirlo con palabras. Así que se quedo ahí en silencio observándola detalladamente como un pintor contempla una obra maestra y luego se permitió besarla suavemente.   
                               ----   
La comida que Yixing había preparado era deliciosa y el pavo se  complementaba a la perfección con la pasta. Nayoung recordaba cuando su mamá le hacia de comer, cuando ella volvía a casa después de meses de entrenamiento y tan solo el olor le permitía alejarse del sufrimiento y los sacrificios que había enfrentado por lograr sus sueños.   
-esta delicioso- le dijo a Yixing quien le dedico una linda sonrisa. como lo había extrañado, luego dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana -me gusta este lugar- comento -siento que va mas con tu personalidad- Yixing asintió   
-necesitaba algo mas espacioso además quería saber si quieres vivir aquí conmigo, tengo una recamara extra y- Nayoung lo interrumpió riéndose de lo rápido que hablaba el chico   
-si quiero- le dijo -me gusta estar contigo no importa donde- Yixing se olvido de la cena, se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y besarla en la mejilla. Nayoung se estremeció al contacto. Desde que llego no estaba del todo consiente. Tenia una idea rondándole por la mente desde que subió al avión, incluso antes que eso. Se preguntaba si era demasiado pronto, por que nunca había sentido nada igual y en el fondo tenia miedo, miedo de que Yixing se decepcionara de ella, pero el chico siguió besándola acercándose mas a su piel y se dio cuenta que no le importaba, por que estaba cansada de pensar en los demás para tomar una decisión, iba a hacer lo que quisiera esa noche y se iba a olvidar del resto del mundo por primera vez. Así que se giro para besar a Yixing en los labios y luego lo condujo hasta la recamara para perderse entre las sabanas de su cama. 

                                 ---   
A la media noche mientras Yixing dormía plácidamente, Nayoung despertó, salió al balcón y fue testigo de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo anunciando la llegada de un nuevo año.


	26. Angel

Nayoung había asistido a una entrevista y Yixing tenia el día libre así que se sentó en el piano junto a la ventana que permitía ver el centro de la ciudad. Sus dedos se movieron por el instrumento musical y el resultado fue una dulce melodía. Tenia tiempo sin tocarla por que le traía recuerdos tristes y ahora en cambio entendía por completo el sentimiento de la canción, no era una melodía para un corazón roto, era mas que eso, se trataba de una celebración por un amor que no pudo ser y aun así resulto una experiencia maravillosa. Eso era Nayoung para él. La chica había recibido una llamada dos días antes para confirmar su regreso a Corea durante el fin de semana, llevaba mas de tres meses en China y habla llegado la hora de regresar. Yixing sabia de lo que se trataba,  siempre lo supo, pero en el fondo deseaba que su tiempo juntos se pudiera alargar un poco mas, aunque sonara egoísta llego a pensar que Nayoung podría mudarse a China y que su grupo también podría promover en aquel país. Claro que eso tan solo era una mentira para consolarse, por que en el fondo estaba triste de verla partir. 

Nayoung volvió al departamento unas horas después, Yixing apenas le dirigió la palabra y los dos se sentaron a comer en silencio, sin ser capaces de enfrentar la realidad. 

No había pasado nada entre los dos. Nunca discutían y su relación podía decirse que era casi perfecta. Nayoung aprendió a quererlo con todo su corazón. Por que la había ayudado a sanar todas las heridas de un amor truncado por el destino. Estaba agradecida con él por ser tan comprensivo con ella, por compartir tantos secretos y un pedazo de su vida que jamás regresaría. 

Yixing y ella se conocieron de una manera tan común y al mismo tiempo tan impactante, pues la forma en que sus almas hicieron conexión no tenía explicación, era algo mas allá de su comprensión. Yixing no era una pasión desenfrenada, él era amor puro, confianza y admiración. 

Y algo muy en el fondo le dijo a Nayoung que el propósito del chico en su vida era mucho más grande que conquistar su corazón. Y ahora mientras lo contemplaba ahí parado vestido de blanco tocando el piano en su última noche juntos por fin lo había entendido. Que su propósito era enseñarle una importante lección de vida. 

Así que lo observo con cuidado intentando grabarse cada detalle de él por qué, aunque aprendió a amarlo también sabía que debía dejarlo ir. 

Entonces camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Él le sonrió levemente como si entendiera cada pensamiento en la mente de Nayoung. 

-Yixing- sus palabras salieron en un leve susurro. Sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos -gracias- le dijo antes de sentir que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos. Tomo su mano y lo acerco a ella para besarlo. 

Pasaron la noche juntos. Sin importarles que el mundo siguiera girando. Tan solo les quedaba esa última noche antes de volver a la realidad. La realidad que se encargaría de alejarlos por que por mucho que le partiera el corazón a Yixing comprendida que Nayoung no era para él. Que lo de ellos había sido un encuentro mágico e inexplicable, pero no podía negar que desde un inicio el ya sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, que, aunque ambos se amaran su destino no era permanecer juntos. Porque sus tiempos y sueños se interpondrían en el camino complicando las cosas y provocando que el amor se extinguiera poco a poco. Nayoung debía volver a Corea y Yixing no estaba seguro de cuando podría volver a verla. Así que acordaron despedirse, pasar juntos un último día y mientras ella dormía pacíficamente a su lado el la contemplaba como el regalo más hermoso que la vida le había dado y entonces se permitió llorar por primera vez frente a ella. Ahogando su dolor de perder algo que nunca fue suyo.


	27. Regreso

Su voz al cantar era perfecta, su baile era sincronizado al de sus compañeras y su belleza le garantizaba estar entre los primeros lugares de búsquedas, aun así, su corazón estaba triste por que no podía verlo, por que los mensajes ya no estaban al despertar ni antes de dormir, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados al encontrarse sola en su cama. Sin él a su lado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. 

Sohee le llevo un vaso de agua intentando animar a su compañera, encendió el televisor y puso su serie favorita, pero Nayoung ni siquiera volteo a verla. Se sentía derrotada y no importaba cuanto se hubiera preparado para la despedida,  su corazón no podía aceptar el hecho de perderlo.   
Otra vez la vida le estaba cobrando con lo que mas quería. Nayoung pensó en volver a Busan y dejar que su madre la ayudara a sanar sus heridas, pero esa no era una opción, tenia que asistir a una presentación en la universidad de Seúl y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No quería decepcionar a nadie mas. Aún tenia un par de horas para alistarse así que hundió la cabeza en la almohada intentando dormir. Sohee le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le acaricio el cabello 

-me pone triste verte a si- su voz era un leve murmuro -¿por que no hablas con él?- Nayoung sacudió la cabeza -sigo sin entender por que no pueden estar juntos si se aman- entonces Nayoung asomo la mitad del rostro 

-Yixing apenas tiene tiempo libre y solo nos veríamos un par de horas antes de que el regresara a China- unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos -además esta por salir el segundo álbum y vamos a tener mas trabajo que nunca- Sohee entendía a la perfección los motivos y sin embargo le parecía demasiado cruel que dos personas que se querían tanto tuvieran que terminar de aquella forma. 

Nayoung se quedo dormida después de unos minutos y Sohee decidió dejarla a solas para que descansara. Antes de salir de la habitación tomo el celular de Nayoung y copio dos números telefónicos, habría copiado el tercero si no fuera por el hecho que ya no se encontraba en la lista de contactos de Nayoung. Sohee envió dos mensajes iguales 

"Hola soy Sohee de Venus Vixens, estoy preocupada por Nayoung y me preguntaba si podrías llamarla"   
Aventó su celular en el sofá y se dejo caer antes de encender el televisor. Ahora todo dependía de ellos. 

                                --- 

El celular de Jungkook vibro un par de veces antes de que el maknae se decidiera a revisarlo, acababan de volver de una practica y la fatiga era evidente en sus rostros. Estaba tomando un baño cuando recibió un mensaje de remitente desconocido y se digno a ignorarlo mientras terminaba su baño. Luego salió a la cocina por una taza de te y finalmente reviso el celular 

"Hola soy Sohee de Venus Vixens, estoy preocupada por Nayoung y me preguntaba si podrías llamarla" 

Inmediatamente se preocupo, pero en vez de llamar a Nayoung se encontró respondiendo el mensaje de Sohee 

"¿donde esta? Preferiría ir a verla" 

Sabia que podía meter a BTS en problemas y que si se enteraba alguien en Big Hit lo iban a regañar, pero no le importo, rápidamente reviso la respuesta a su mensaje, tomo sus cosas y salió hacia la dirección del dormitorio de Nayoung. 

Le tomo unos minutos llegar hasta ahí, toco el tiemble y saludo a Kim quien le frunció el ceño antes de dejarlo pasar. Sabia que estaba poniendo en peligro la carrera de muchas personas y aun así no se había molestado en cubrirse el rostro, ni siquiera tenia una gorra o lentes que lo hicieran pasar desapercibido. Llego a la habitación de Nayoung quien platicaba en voz baja con Sohee. Jungkook las saludo sin explicar por que estaba ahí. Sohee se disculpo y los dejo solos para que pudieran platicar y entonces el mundo giro en base a ellos. 

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Nayoung, no quería sonar ruda, pero no había un motivo por el que Jungkook estuviera en su habitación 

-eso es lo de menos- dijo el chico restándole importancia y caminando hacia ella. Nayoung estaba triste, eso era mas que evidente, tenia los parpados hinchados, la cara roja y el cabello despeinado, y a pesar de tanto alboroto se veía mas tierna que nunca. Jungkook la ayudo a ponerse de pie tomándola de la mano y luego la envolvió en un abrazo. Se sentía bien ternarla  cerca, aunque fuera por una situación así. No le gustaba ver a Nayoung triste en lo mas mínimo, sin embargo era la primera vez que los dos estaban completamente a solas y a Jungkook le gustaba saber que al menos podía ofrecerle su amistad de consuelo. 

Cuando Jungkook debuto había muy pocos idols de su edad, siempre se había sentido como un niño rodeado de personas mayores, sin embargo con el paso de los años, los nuevos idols que debutaban estaban mas cercanos a su edad incluso siendo menores que él, entonces conoció a Nayoung y le emociono tanto saber que por primera vez la chica que le gustaba era menor, le emocionaba que ella lo llamara oppa o que simplemente pudiera sentirse protegida en sus brazos.   
¿A quien quería mentirle? Si se había enamorado de ella desde el día en que debuto. 

                              ---   
BTS aguardaba su turno en la sala de espera, llevaban al menos cuarenta minutos esperando para grabar, se trataba de su ciclo final de promoción que concluía con una presentación en Inkigayo, Jungkook y V pasaban el rato mirando videos en Naver. Entonces J-Hope se unió a ellos sugiriéndoles el nuevo video de SM Town. No recordaba bien el nombre pero se trataba de un nuevo grupo de chicas. Todas muy lindas recalco J-Hope con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 

V se digno a reproducirlo y los tres contemplaron el video.   
La canción era repetitiva y bastante pegajosa, sin embargo la cantante principal demostraba sus habilidades vocales al final del segundo verso. Jungkook se sorprendió no solo por su belleza sino por su talento 

-Vaya- dijo sin querer, V volteo a verlo y le sonrió 

-son muy talentosas- J-Hope asintió 

-pienso suscribirme en su club de fans- dijo el mayor y V asintió, entonces Suga se les unió recargándose en el hombro de Jungkook 

-Sabían que van a aparecer en el programa de hoy- J-Hope se le echo encima 

-¿entonces están aquí?- el asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro originada por la emoción de su compañero 

-no debe faltar mucho para que lleguen, van a cantar antes que nosotros- les dijo. 

Media hora después el grupo de chicas apareció frente a ellos. Los saludaron con respeto y les entregaron una copia de su álbum debut. Jungkook intento recordar por que no les había prestado atención antes y se dio cuenta que simplemente no habían coincidido en la sala de espera. Se sintió como un tonto por no despegar la mirada de la castaña, no era el único, al menos diez chicos mas la contemplaban igual que él, sin embargo, ella estaba muy concentrada en otras cosas como para notar al mundo o siquiera notarlo a el. 

                                 ---   
Nayoung se separo de Jungkook lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo hasta que el se lo dio 

-Gracias- le dijo intentando sonreír, Jungkook la despeino un poco mas y suspiro 

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le dedico una sonrisa, ya no le parecía tan distante ahí parado, sonriéndole tiernamente, Nayoung  se había dado cuenta que  Jungkook estaba lleno de sorpresas. Era un gran bailarín, bailaba con intensidad y profesionalismo, casi siempre estaba serio y aun así la manera en que le sonreía le permitía ver a un chico diferente 

-no eres de este mundo ¿o si?- Nayoung no tenia la intención que esas palabras salieran de su boca, ¿que estaba pensando? 

-tal vez- le dijo el -¿vas a intentar descubrirlo?- en cualquier momento hubiera dicho que si, por que la atracción que sentía por el era mas fuerte que su conciencia y sin embargo se encontró a si misma negando con la cabeza 

-perdón- le dijo -parece que solo tengo escusas- el volvió a abrazarla 

-te entiendo Nayoung, no quiero que pienses que no me importa como te sientes, solo quiero que no tengas duda de lo mucho que me gustas- ¿por que siempre tenia que ser así? ¿por que tenia la habilidad de meterse en sus pensamientos y decirle exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar? Que no era el momento pero que esperaría. 

¿Por que Jungkook tenia que ser tan cruel para entrometerse en su dolor por la perdida de Yixing? ¿Por que la vida se empeñaba en cruzar sus caminos? No tenia respuestas, al menos no ahora. Así que prefirió quedarse ahí abrazándolo.


	28. Apoyo

Cuando Jungkook se fue del dormitorio Nayoung se apresuro para alistarse, el manager no tardaba mucho en pasar por ellas y debían estar listas si o si.  
Sohee la estaba ayudado a bajar la hinchazón de los ojos y Leyla le buscaba un poco de ropa. Apenas tenia quince minutos para tomar un baño y vestirse  
-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Kim a sus espaldas, Nayoung asintió. Sabia lo mucho que le preocupaba a Kim provocar escandalo y sentía que le fallaba a su compañera cada vez que un chico se presentaba en su dormitorio, sin embargo Kim dijo algo que le demostró todo lo contrario. Se sentó junto a ella y la miro directo a los ojos  
-Sabes, cuando debute pensé que los chicos solo arruinarían lo que tanto esfuerzo me costo ganar- se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar - pero cuando conocí a Ken me di cuenta que estaba siendo muy dura con ustedes, se que tu ya has pasado por esto y aun así vas a volver a enamorarte y quizá el mundo se entere o quizá no, la verdad es que da igual por que es tu vida y no la de ellos, así que puedes salir con quien quieras yo voy a apoyarte y se que las Venus Vixens también lo harán-  Nayoung le sonrió levemente  
-Gracias Kim- su compañera correspondió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que compartían un momento así y Nayoung estaba segura que no seria la ultima. 

                                 ---  
El publico las despidió con un fuerte aplauso, gritando el nombre de cada una de las Venus Vixens mientras ellas bajaban del escenario, pasaban mas de las seis cuando volvieron al dormitorio. Todas se quedaron dormidas excepto Nayoung quien se quedo un momento revisando las ultimas noticias relacionadas con su nombre. Se rio por los términos de búsqueda relacionados a su nombre: Exo Lay, Infinite L, Dating Infinite. Parecía una absurda coincidencia que hubiera sido novia de los dos chicos. Estuvo tentada a seleccionar el termino de Myungsoo pero termino no haciéndolo, no tenia caso volver al pasado. Sohee ya le había informado que Myungsoo tenia novia o al menos estaba interesado en ella, a Nayoung le daba gusto eso. Después de todo habían pasado mas de seis meses desde la ultima vez que hablaron y ninguno de ellos intento contactar al otro, aunque Nayoung tenia que admitir que había tenido que borrar su numero para evitar llamarlo. Entonces su celular sonó, era el tono que Yixing había escogido para ella, se puso nerviosa por la presencia de su manager en el dormitorio pero finalmente contesto la llamada  
-¿Bueno?- hablo con duda, un montón de emociones aparecían con el paso de los segundos  
-Nayi- su voz era apenas un susurro, como lo extrañaba -¿estas bien?- no, no lo estaba y aun así se obligo a mentirle  
-si- articulo haciendo lo posible por no derramar mas lagrimas, ninguno de los dos hablo por varios segundos  
-esta lloviendo aquí- dijo el, parecía un lamento y Nayoung sabia que estaba igual de triste que ella, quería decirle que lo extrañaba, quería salir del dormitorio y tomar un vuelo para llegar a el, se sentía tan sola sin tenerlo a su lado y sin embargo se quedo ahí quieta, sin decir ni hacer nada, tan solo impidiendo que  las lagrimas brotaran  de sus ojos y le dolió el alma cuando lo escucho decir  
-extrañaba  escuchar tu voz- entonces ya no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar, en silencio para que nadie pudiera oírla. Se sintió mas sola que nunca incluso cuando Sohee dormía plácidamente a su lado  
-yo también- susurro y Yixing se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, se odiaba por ser el motivo de su tristeza pero el amor entre ellos no se podía acabar de un día para otro. Platicaron por una hora antes de que el abrumador silencio apareciera .  
Nayoung pudo concluir entonces que tenia que estar sola un tiempo, aceptar todo lo que había pasado con Yixing y seguir adelante, no era culpa de ninguno el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando, era culpa de la vida, del tiempo y de la distancia, pero no era falta de amor  
-voy a escuchar endless love- le dijo -y voy a dormir cada día pensando en ti, hasta que deje de dolerme no poderte ver ni poderte tocar, por que no quiero olvidarte- Yixing la escuchaba en silencio, su agenda le impedía volver a Corea en un año y no iba a obligarla a esperarlo, no era esa clase de hombre  
-Nayi- susurro - te voy a extrañar cada día y cada canción que escriba será pensando en ti- ella asintió  
-no te preocupes por mi ya no voy a llorar mas- le prometió, entonces Yixing se rio por la absurda situación, dos enamorados llorando por teléfono, desahogando sus penas  
-¿me lo prometes?-  
-te lo prometo- dijo Nayoung mas animada - la próxima vez que te vea voy a saludarte con un sonrisa y vas a saber que aun ocupas un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero que ya no me causa dolor- Yixing sonrió al otro lado de la línea y ella también lo hizo -es un bonito recuerdo, ¿cierto?- el asintió  
-lo es-  
-entonces no hay por que estar tristes Yixing oppa- 

Hablaron por media hora mas, riendo de los buenos momentos, Yixing sabia lo fuerte que era Nayoung y el también debía serlo, debía estar agradecido por el tiempo que paso a su lado, por todo lo que compartieron, eso era lo realmente importante  y con lo que se quedaría cada vez que extrañara su presencia. Un amor puro y bonito que fue correspondido, un amor donde los se entregaron completamente.


	29. Dos años después

Las Venus Vixens habían concluido las promociones  de su quinto álbum, hasta ese día habían grabado una gran cantidad de programas, entre ellos V.V. Show time, Weekly Idol, Running Man, además entre las presentaciones para los shows musicales, firmas de autógrafos y otro sin fin de actividades apenas tenían tiempo de dormir unas horas. A diferencia de sus álbumes anteriores este tenia mas de once canciones, por lo que había  significado una exhaustiva promoción. Nayoung se dejo caer en el sofá, seguida por Leyla y Sohee. Kim por otra parte aun no terminaba con sus actividades individuales.  
La maknae del grupo encendió el televisor.  
Nayoung sonrió al ver la imagen de BTS en la pantalla. A los chicos les estaba yendo fenomenal, eran toda una sensación a nivel mundial y ella no podía sentirse mas orgullosa por eso. Lo único malo de tanto éxito era que ella y Jungkook apenas tenían tiempo para platicar, llevaban mas de un mes sin hablar por video llamada, pero no podía estar triste cuando el se veía tan feliz de presentarse en escenarios tan importantes.  
-Nayoung- Sohee le hablaba -mañana empiezan tus vacaciones ¿verdad?- la castaña asintió, afortunadamente había regresado a su tono natural para evitar que el cabello se le maltratara -voy a ir a Busan a visitar a mi familia- Leyla se le quedo mirando con duda  
-¿solo a Busan?- Nayoung asintió. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en esos dos años, podría decirse que maduro y que aprendió algunas cuantas lecciones. Estaba a punto de cumplir veinticuatro años y sentía que veía la vida de una forma mas clara. Todo gracias al tiempo que se dedico para poner en orden sus sentimientos. Había puesto un alto a su vida amorosa para evitarse mas conflictos internos. Se olvido de Myungsoo, de Yixing y de Jungkook y se dedico al trabajo, mientras que en su tiempo libre perfecciono sus habilidades lingüísticas y de baile. No era que fuera mala, simplemente intentaba ocupar su tiempo para no pensar en todo el enredo amoroso en el que se había metido. Finalmente concluyo que su relación con Myungsoo ya era del pasado, tenían dos años y medio sin hablar y cuando se encontraban apenas se saludaban, además Myungsoo estaba a punto de iniciar su servicio militar, le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, pero sentía que ella ya no era parte de su vida y no podía culparlo. Algo similar sucedió con Yixing quien a pesar de mantener el contacto fue alejándose poco a poco de ella, eso también era de esperarse, con las preparaciones de los álbumes como solista seguramente estaba muy atareado, había viajado a Corea solo una vez durante el año y tan solo se quedo dos días, solo Exo pudo verlo y a Nayoung no le sorprendió que el chico no encontrara tiempo para visitarla. Jungkook por otra parte seguía coqueteándole, dejándole claro que la esperaría y de vez en cuando tenían citas, se besaban y compartían el tiempo, pero no había nada mas entre ellos, solo un juego de provocaciones e insinuaciones, que le permitió a Nayoung aclarar sus ideas. Tenia veinticuatro meses soltera. Y le encantaba estar así, sin complicaciones, ni corazones rotos. Había entendido que la vida tiene tiempo para todo y ella se había apresurado demasiado para encontrar el amor. Por lo pronto estaba enfocada en su carrera y quería seguir así por un tiempo.  
Sintió algo pesado caer en su hombro, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que Leyla se había quedado dormida  
-tal vez deberíamos llevarla a su cama- le sugirió  a Sohee quien meneo la cabeza  
-no quiero, estoy muy cansada- Nayoung se rio al ver el puchero de su amiga y volteo a ver nuevamente el televisor.  
Tenia ganas de estar con sus padres, los extrañaba mucho y no podía esperar a verlos de nuevo.


	30. Casa

Su manager apareció muy temprano en el dormitorio para llevarla a la estación de autobuses. Afortunadamente el éxito  de las chicas se había visto recompensado con un mejor departamento y una camioneta mas cómoda. Además las actividades individuales les permitían   ganar mas dinero y su estatus como Idols había mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Ya no eran rokiees para nada. Nayoung nunca pensó llegar tan lejos, aun recordaba como creyó que su sueño se había truncado por aquel escandalo antes de su debut. Ahora todo le parecía tan lejano. Ya no le daba tristeza,  simplemente le causaba risa pensar en el juego de la vida. Había vivido en una montaña rusa desde sus días de trainee hasta su regreso de China y de pronto todo pareció recobrar su sentido. Otra vez se despertaba contenta, llena de entusiasmo por sus actividades y poco a poco volvió a ser la misma chica. Un poco mas madura, pero también mas consiente de la realidad.  
Se despidió de su manager  
-nos vemos pronto- dijo con una sonrisa  
-en una semana- le recordó el -llámame si se te ofrece algo- ella asintió sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida.  
El camino a casa resulto muy largo, quizá era por la emoción de ver a sus padres. No es que no los hubiera visto o que no hablara con ellos cada tercer día, pero tenia ganas de consentirlos y que ellos la consintieran a ella.  
Sus padres ya la esperaban en la central de camiones cuando ella llego a Busan, los abrazo fuertemente y dejo que le hicieran un sinfín de cariños. Nayoung los invito a comer y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta del restaurante. Se sentía bien de poderles regresar un poco de lo mucho que le habían dado. Siempre estuvieron a su lado apoyándola incondicionalmente y ahora que le iba bien quería compartirlo con ellos.  
Al caer la noche volvieron a casa. Nayoung estaba tan cansada que se fue directo a la cama. 

Al día siguiente se topo con su mamá en la cocina, Nayoung se sentó en la barra y la contemplo mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, era innegable que los años habían pasado por su rostro, pero su madre tenia una belleza clásica y cautivadora. A la castaña la llenaba de orgullo cuando alguien comentaba que Nayoung era tan bonita como su mamá. Se sentía muy agradecida por su padres, eran trabajadores y amorosos, siempre preocupados por el bienestar de ella.  
Cuando ella nació el doctor le advirtió a la mamá de Nayoung que un segundo embarazo podría poner su vida en peligro así que su padre por como el comprensivo hombre que era dejo de buscar otro hijo. No quería exponer la salud de su esposa. Cuando la castaña escucho esa historia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se amaban ambos y deseo encontrar un amor así.  
-¿hija?- le pregunto su mamá y Nayoung se dio cuenta que no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que le estaba platicando  
-perdón, estaba distraída-  
-¿pensando en que?- cuestiono su mamá llevándose una mano a la cadera y levantando la ceja  
-en por que no tuvieron mas hijos- dijo sinceramente -siempre me pareció una historia muy romántica- su mamá asintió -pero, ¿que era lo que me estabas diciendo?-  
Su mamá le dio nuevamente la espalda para seguir cocinando  
-Que los Jeon han vendido la casa y se han mudado- Nayoung ya lo sabia, aun así fingió cierta sorpresa  
-¿de veras?- su mamá asintió. Ella y la mamá de Jungkook eran muy buenas amigas y esa era la principal razón por la que Nayoung nunca le platico toda la verdad acerca del chico. Ninguno de los dos querían que su relación o su no relación afectara la amistad de sus mamás. Por eso lo mantuvieron en secreto, aunque Nayoung tampoco le conto a sus padres sobre Yixing, estaba segura que por mucho que la amaran hubieran visto mal que ella viviera sola con el chico. En realidad sus papás solo sabían de Myungsoo a quien su madre reconoció como todo un galán y su padre también le otorgo el visto bueno llamándolo hijo cada vez que el iba a visitarlos.  
Myungsoo era un buen chico, le gustaba hacer bromas y contarle datos interesantes, siempre tenia algo de que hablar y su persona era bastante alejada a su imagen en televisión. Todo con tal de mantener una imagen de misterio que cautivara a las fans. Pero sus padres se habían encariñado bastante con el y Nayoung pudo percibir el sentimiento de tristeza cuando ambos terminaron, principalmente su madre quien de vez en cuando le volvía a preguntar por el. Así que no se sorprendió cuando ella toco el tema  
-¿haz visto a Myungsoo?- Nayoung negó rápidamente  
-pero se que se va a enlistar pronto- su mamá suspiro -deberías hablarle, cuando un hombre entra al ejercito es un momento para definir quienes son las personas con las que puedes contar- Nayoung asintió, en el fondo su mamá tenia razón, pero no tenia el numero de Myungsoo y no estaba segura de como iniciar una conversación después de tanto tiempo. Las dos siguieron platicando hasta que su padre bajo para acompañarlas en la mesa y desayunar los tres juntos. 

                                   ---  
Nayoung no podía dejar de pensar en el consejo de su mamá. Así que llamo a Dongwoo para obtener el teléfono de Myungsoo y cuando al fin lo tuvo espero una hora mas para llenarse de coraje y teclear su numero. Estaba nerviosa, tanto que estuvo a punto de colgar  
-¿Hola?- se oyó  al otro lado de la línea  
-Myungsoo- dijo la chica -soy Nayoung- hubo una pausa y luego el le pregunto  
-¿como has estado?- Nayoung tartamudeo  
-B bien ¿y tu??-  por que se estaba comportando así, como una adolescente de preparatoria. Tal vez era la voz de Myungsoo mas grave y masculina o el simple hecho de que podía estar hablando con un extraño, alguien del pasado a quien ya no conocía muy bien, pero cuando lo escucho reír sintió la misma confianza de siempre  
-pensé que ya no tartamudeabas- Nayoung también rio por nerviosismo  
-supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- le dijo y estaba segura que así era, por que solo con Myungsoo tartamudeaba solo el causaba ese efecto en ella, sin embargo se obligo a interrumpir sus pensamientos, no quería quedarse en silencio y que resultara una llamada incomoda para ambos así que le pregunto -¿cuando comienzas tu entrenamiento?-  
-en dos semanas- dijo el -ya tengo todo listo y tome un par de días para estar con mi familia- Nayoung recordó al señor y la señora Kim, siempre habían sido amables con ella  
-saluda a todos de mi parte- luego se quedo en silencio -olvídalo- dijo -quizá me odien-  
-¿por que te odiarían?- Myungsoo suspiro -ellos te siguen amando, incluso Monso aun me llama idiota por terminar contigo- Nayoung se rio, a pesar de ser menor, el hermano de Myungsoo siempre lo regañaba  
-no fue tu culpa-  
-ya se- Myungsoo sonreía al otro lado de la línea, a pesar de los tristes recuerdos que la conversación le traía, no podía evitar aquel gesto, que no era mas que el simple efecto de hablar con ella, entonces le pregunto algo inesperado  
-¿aun estas con Lay?- Nayoung se quedo en silencio, había pasado tanto tiempo  
-no- susurro y luego ya no dijo nada, se estaba preguntando por que había llamado  
-no es que me alegre- lo escucho decir -pero al menos así puedo verte  sin ningún problema antes del servicio- Nayoung sonrió levemente -¿donde estas?- y entonces sin pensarlo Myungsoo obtuvo la respuesta  
-en la casa de mis padres, en Busan-


	31. Cafe

Myungsoo se levanto muy temprano, se dio un baño y desayuno ligero, tenia un par de años sin vivir con el resto de Infinite y aunque había resultado difícil al inicio ahora mas que nunca apreciaba su privacidad, principalmente si significaba evitar preguntas sobre su apariencia o con quien saldría y para que era necesario usar tanto perfume. Se vio una ultima vez en el espejo y salió del departamento. Había pasado mucho tiempo y aun así recordaba exactamente donde vivían los padres de Nayoung, en el pasado la acompaño al menos cinco veces para visitarlos, la señora Lee era una excelente cocinera y quería tanto a Myungsoo que siempre le preparaba sus platillos favoritos. 

El moreno llego temprano a la cita, aun faltaban quince minutos antes de las tres. Se sentó cerca de una ventana y dejo el tiempo pasar mientras contemplaba el menú. Había pensado tantas cosas en el camino, lo que le diría a Nayoung, si debía abrazarla o darle un beso en la mejilla y termino dándose cuenta que lo mejor era no pensar tanto, había un montón de posibilidades y no quería decepcionarse. Entonces escucho unas campanas anunciar la llegada de un nuevo cliente al pequeño café. No tuvo que alzar la vista para reconocer su forma de caminata y tampoco pudo evitar que el corazón se le aceleraba.   
-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- murmuro para si mismo. No solo Nayoung seguía tartamudeando al hablar con el, el corazón de Myungsoo también reaccionaba del mismo modo, como cuando era mas joven.   
Myungsoo se puso de pie para saludar a Nayoung quien lo recibió con un efusivo abrazo y el no pudo contener las ganas de besarla en la mejilla. Que mas daba si alguien los reconocía. Ya no era el mismo niño de antes y a punto de iniciar su servicio solo podía pedir una buena compañía. Nayoung se sorprendió un poco por el contacto y se alejo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Podía oler el perfume de Myungsoo, el mismo de siempre. Nayoung sonrió   
-te ves bien- le dijo al chico quien le devolvió la sonrisa, aun después de tanto tiempo conservaba aquella expresión, tan diferente a las veces que ambos se encontraban en una grabación, donde solo se saludaban sin expresión alguna reprimiendo por completo cualquier sentimiento. Era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos y que se había respetado hasta ese día. Nayoung sabia que no vería a Myungsoo en mucho tiempo, el chico se enlistaría en la marina, lo que significaba pocas vacaciones y poco tiempo libre. Era un sacrificio que le traería muchas recompensas en el futuro, entre ellas el reconocimiento del publico quien admiraba a quienes ingresaban en la marina mas que a nada. Nayoung también estaba orgullosa de el y un poco preocupada, pero no quería que el chico lo supiera, pues ahora mas que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de su familia y amigos.   
Myungsoo y Nayoung platicaron por horas, sobre el trabajo, la familia y en general sobre sus experiencias de vida. Los dos sonreían como dos adolescentes, incluso la encargada del café podía notar lo cercanos que eran y se sintió apenada de tenerles que recordar la hora de cierre del local. Estaban tan inmersos en la platica que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el sol ya se había metido. Myungsoo invito a Nayoung a otro lugar. Tenia ganas de visitarlo, pero no era capaz de hacerlo solo, no después de los recuerdos que le traía. Eran recuerdos alegres que solo servían para mantenerle presente lo feliz que había sido en esa etapa de su vida. Cuando Nayoung estaba en Woollim y el podía verla casi todos los días. Nayoung acepto acompañarlo. Era una colina, una solitaria y bella colina donde ambos solían pasar el tiempo cuando Nayoung visitaba a sus papas. Ese era el único sitio donde podían estar a solar platicando por horas y sin tener que esconderse de los demás.   
Les tomo quince minutos llegar. Para entonces, el sol se había ocultado por completo y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Nayoung se acostó a un lado de Myungsoo y ambos contemplaron el cielo, como la primera vez que estuvieron ahí juntos. Cuando se amaban inocentemente. Antes de que todo se complicara y el destino que los había unido fuera el mismo que se encargara de separarlos. 

Myungsoo dejo a Nayoung en casa de sus padres y finalmente se despidió   
-Suerte- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa intentando animarlo   
-No necesito eso- contesto el moreno -se que estaré bien- le aseguro -pero preferiría que- se detuvo, bajo la mirada y luego volvió a sonreír. Nayoung sintió su mirada, como si quisiera dejarla al descubierto y por primera vez entendió claramente las intenciones de Myungsoo   
-Solo voy a besarte- le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y depositar un beso lleno de amor en sus labios, la extrañaba sin saberlo y así se lo demostró, por que aunque no tenia miedo, quería hacer por primera vez lo que lo hacia feliz. Así que la acerco mas a el, intensificando el beso y se dejo llevar sin pensar en nada mas que su felicidad.


	32. Videollamada

Nayoung cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, aun sentía las piernas débiles y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Todo había sido perfecto, demasiado y aun así estaba triste pues sabia que una vez mas no era el momento adecuado para estar a su lado. Quizá nunca lo seria, por que la vida parecía empeñarse en separarlos incluso después de tanto tiempo.  
Nayoung suspiro y se quedo sentando en el suelo. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, eran mas de las doce y sus padres seguramente ya estaban dormidos. Entonces se llevo la mano hacia sus labios, rozándolos levemente mientras recordaba el beso con Myungsoo, aun podía sentirlo, aun podía oler su perfume impregnado en su ropa y no había duda que aun lo quería, sin importar cuanto se esforzara por pensar lo contrario. Se quedo ahí un par de minutos antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Iba a intentar dormir, por que una vez mas no había nada que pudiera hacer para estar al lado de su príncipe.  Se había cansado de negarlo todo el tiempo. Ya no iba a ocultar que amaba a Myungsoo, que aun después de tanto tiempo el seguía ocupando un lugar muy importante en su corazón. 

Se recostó sobre la cama, abrazando su almohada y sonrió como una adolescente cuando se da cuenta que esta enamorada por primera vez. Myungsoo le había dicho algo, algo que era cierto, sin importar lo que pasara cuando dos almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse no importan las circunstancias o los motivos, siempre volverán a encontrar el camino que los lleve a estar juntos. Myungsoo también le dijo que durante esos dos años Nayoung era libre, libre de hacer y ver a quien quisiera, no quería que lo esperara, no podía pedirle eso. 

Al día siguiente Nayoung se despertó tarde. Sus padres habían ido a visitar a unas amistades por lo que estaba sola en casa. Estaba a punto de abandonar su habitación cuando escucho el peculiar tono de su celular. Se apresuro a contestar, tenia tiempo sin hablar con Jungkook y en ocasiones su tiempo disponible era tan poco que apenas podían hablar por unos minutos.  
Nayoung sonrió al contestar la video llamada  
-me acabo de despertar- le dijo intentando burlarse de su aspecto desalineado, pero Jungkook no sonrió, estaba demasiado serio  
-¿por que tuviste que verlo de nuevo?- le pregunto y Nayoung entendió rápidamente de quien hablaba, aun así le extrañaba la actitud de Jungkook, nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan golpeada y agresiva  
-Jung...- estuvo a punto de decir pero el la interrumpió  
-¿sabes que Nayoung?, creo que ya estoy cansado de no saber que somos, ya estoy cansado de no poder decirle a nadie que eres mi novia por que sucede que en realidad no lo eres- Nayoung se quedo en silencio, supuso que algún paparazzi o fan la había fotografiado platicando con Myungsoo y aunque para el mundo esas fotografías no demostraran mucho, para el maknae de BTS era una historia diferente  
-lo siento Jungkook, no sabia que te sentías de esa manera- le dijo -pensé que para ti estaba bien- la voz de Jungkook se suavizo  
-me canse de esperar- entonces una serie de sonidos inundaron el otro lado de la línea, era un montón de voces masculinas y Nayoung supo que eran los demás miembros de BTS -te llamo luego- dijo el chico antes de finalizar la llamada.  
A Nayoung le tomo unos segundos recuperarse y cuando estuvo a punto de dejar su celular se quedo contemplando la foto que tenia como fondo de pantalla. Jungkook y ella estaban sonriendo posando junto al primer Billboard que recibió el grupo en  Estados Unidos. Tal vez el chico tenia razón y el mas que nadie se merecía una oportunidad.


	33. Real

Las vacaciones estaban a punto de finalizar cuando Nayoung volvió al dormitorio de las Venus Vixens. El departamento estaba solo, Sohee volvería al día siguiente y Kim y Leyla lo harían dos días después. Ambas habían decidido viajar por Europa recorriendo ciudades como Paris, Londres y Roma. Nayoung había revisado cada una de las fotos que las chicas compartían a través de Instagram. Las Venus Vixens se habían vuelto un fenómeno en Corea, prácticamente todos las conocían y gran parte de ese éxito se debía a la cantidad de actividades que llevaban a cabo de manera individual o en grupo. Sohee se había enfocado en la actuación, Leyla y Kim tenia un gran talento para los programas de variedades y Nayoung solía aparecer en programas de canto, interpretando baladas de gran requerimiento vocal, se estaba posicionando como una de las idols mas talentosas. Nayoung se dedico a deshacer su maleta, no había empacado demasiado y aun así le pareció tedioso tener que acomodar las cosas. Para ella era un fastidio tener que preparar una y otra vez la maleta, principalmente por que debía tener cuidado para no repetir la ropa, intentaba evitar las criticas de cualquier tipo, eso incluía los encabezados de artículos que la hiciera ver mal, principalmente si tomaba en cuenta que ya había tenido dos escándalos o algo así, aun no había visto las fotos con Myungsoo, ni siquiera había recibido una llamada de su manager o la agencia. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Nayoung iba asimilando que un escandalo no resultaba tan perjudicial, que los fans podían crear un montón de teorías, incluso existían romances de idols que ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna, Nayoung lo había tenido claro cuando repentinamente una foto entre ella y Cha Eunwoo de Astro se volvió viral. El dormitorio de las Venus Vixens se había llenado de risas, principalmente por que el chico en cuestión era en realidad el novio de Sohee, todo había sido culpa de una inocente mirada. Eunwoo había volteado a ver a su amada Sohee quien se ocultaba tras de Nayoung. La castaña sonrió. Cuando era una novata se había preocupado tanto por los pequeños detalles y ahora estaba consciente que solo una fotografía comprometedora podía ponerla en verdadero peligro, mientras tanto SM podía negar fácilmente cualquier rumor o simplemente ignorarlo.   
Nayoung termino de desempacar cuando escucho el timbre del departamento, no esperaba a nadie, al menos no que recordara.   
Se dirigió a la puerta y pudo ver a través de la cámara el rostro de Jungkook. No tenia expresión, pero su lenguaje corporal le decía a Nayoung lo ansioso que estaba.   
Nayoung abrió la puerta y sintió la fría mirada del chico clavarse en sus ojos. ¿Estaba enojado? O ¿ya la había perdonado? Jungkook se paso una mano por el cabello, llevándose unos mechones hacia atrás y luego sus manos se escondieron en los bolsillos de su pantalón   
-pensé que no regresarías hasta el próximo mes- el se recargo en la pared del pasillo evitando la mirada de la castaña, ya no se veía tan enojado, incluso parecía que le daba un poco de vergüenza   
-no podía dejarte mas tiempo sola, eres capaz de enamorarte de alguien mas si no estoy contigo- Nayoung se sonrojo, incluso hasta se pudo reír a carcajadas de aquel comentario, aunque no lo hizo, Jeon Jungkook le estaba haciendo un berrinche, el chico malo de BTS, el que no se reía por nada ni le prestaba atención a nadie se estaba comportando como un niño   
-¿estas celoso?- pregunto Nayoung tan solo para molestarlo y entonces el chico alzo la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, Jungkook dio un paso a ella acercándose peligrosamente, un repentino calor recorrió el cuerpo de Nayoung, la mirada amenazante del chico la estaba poniendo nerviosa   
-¿estas jugando conmigo?- le pregunto con voz grave, la castaña trago saliva e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, como si intentara refugiarse en el marco de la puerta   
-no- dijo débilmente. Jungkook le sonrió de manera siniestra y luego la acorralo contra la puerta, a Nayoung le temblaron las piernas -Jeon Jungkook- gesticulo aunque no causo ningún efecto   
-te lo dije Nayoung- su aliento cálido choco con el rostro de la chica -te dije que estaba cansado de esperar- Nayoung cerro los ojos, se sentía sofocada, como cuando un cazador acorrala a su presa y para su desgracia ella era la presa de Jungkook, el maknae de BTS con el que le gustaba tontear, al que acostumbraba molestar y empujar, al que le coqueteaba de vez en cuando y con quien acostumbraba hablar cuando la soledad los asechaba, aquel chico por el que muchas idols estaban locas, el mismo que ignoraba a cuanta mujer intentara acercarse a el y al que no le gustaba que lo llamaran oppa, pero que en realidad se moría por que ella lo llamara así. Ese era Jungkook y no el hombre consumido por los celos que la mantenía acorralada, el mismo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia sus labios y la dejaba sin respiración. 

Jungkook la beso intensamente, ahogando sus emociones y transformándolas en una pasión incontrolable, estaba arto de esperar, de ser siempre la segunda opción. No es que Nayoung lo hiciera con intensión, simplemente era que la distracción de la castaña no le permitía darse cuenta de lo loco que estaba el por ella. Tenia años intentando conquistarla, había utilizado distintas tácticas y ninguna había logrado el efecto deseado. Nayoung simplemente vivía en una nube, una nube a la que solo Lay y L tenían acceso, sus dos caballeros de armadura brillante, pero Jungkook no podía ser un caballero, por que cuando estaba con ella, sin importar las tiernas miradas o la dulzura que irradiaba la chica, el solo podía pensar en ella de otra manera, pensaba en su piel desnuda, en morder sus labios al besarla y en dejarle claro que ya no podía controlarse, no cuando alguien mas se acercaba a ella para robarse su corazón   
-te quiero- susurro con una voz tan seductora que le dio escalofríos a Nayoung, las manos de Jungkook bajaron hasta sus caderas y se quedaron ahí sosteniéndolas firmemente, ella lo contemplo unos segundos, claro que la quería, pero los besos ya no eran suficientes -y si, estoy celoso de cualquiera que se acerque a ti- confirmo el antes de volver a besarla -a menos que les dejes claro que eres mía- 

Los dos entraron al departamento, sin dejar de besarse, intentando no tropezar con los muebles. Nayoung le quito la camisa y se dedico a observar su torso desnudo por unos segundos, luego sus manos lo recorrieron como si se tratara de una obra de arte, ni siquiera se acordaba como es que Jungkook y ella se habían vuelto tan cercanos, ni recordaba por que nunca habían dado ese paso, sus reuniones secretas se limitaban a ver películas, jugar videojuegos, cantar en un karaoke o platicar de un montón de tonterías, pero Jungkook nunca la había tocado, ni siquiera cuando los besos subían de intensidad y el calor de sus cuerpos se volvía insoportable y entonces Nayoung se pregunto ¿por que? Dejo de besar a Jungkook quien la miro confundido   
-¿que pasa?- le pregunto e inmediatamente un sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente, tuvo la sensación que había echado todo a perder   
-¿por que ahora?- le pregunto, aunque Jungkook no supo como responder   
-¿por que hasta ahora que?-   
-esto- dijo ella alzando un poco la voz, algo que Nayoung no solía hacer, Jungkook le acaricio la mejilla   
-quería que fueras mi novia, quería esperar a que me correspondieras, por eso nunca intente nada- Nayoung bajo la mirada   
-¿y por que nunca me lo preguntaste?- Jungkook noto el dolor en la voz de la castaña, el le acaricio la mejilla con ternura intentando reconfortarla   
-supongo que tenia miedo de que me dijeras que no- una débil sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico, Nayoung alzo la mirada   
-pregúntamelo-   
-¿ahora?-   
-ahora- Jungkook la tomo de la mano y la miro fijamente, con dulzura   
-Nayoung ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió y se lanzo en sus brazos   
-!si¡- grito -por supuesto que si- Jungkook rio de alegría sosteniéndola fuertemente y luego la beso, sin dudas y sin temor. Ya no había nada que evitara que el mundo supiera que Nayoung era suya, incluso si solo era esa noche, incluso si solo era en un sueño, pero ella estaba ahí y era real. Por primera vez era real.


	34. Primera cita

A Nayoung le daba vergüenza admitir que a pesar de haber pasado la noche juntos, ella y Jungkook tendrían por primera vez una cita de manera oficial.  
El sonido de la ducha despertó muy temprano a Jungkook quien se alegro inmediatamente al recordar la noche anterior. Nayoung y el habían estado juntos. El chico entro a la ducha sorprendiendo a la castaña. Tenia ganas de estar con ella, de no perderse ni un instante, incluso cuando eso significaba viajar mas de doce horas para estar a su lado. Nayoung le sonrió, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y el agua que caía por su rostro la hacia ver mas natural, aun mas real. Jungkook le mordió suavemente los labios  
-te ves hermosa- susurro - eres increíblemente  hermosa-  
-tu tampoco estas mal, chico malo- la castaña lo golpeo en el hombro  
-¿malo?- cuestiono el  
-por lo menos ayer lo fuiste- le explico ella -mientras me quitabas la ropa- Jungkook se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada, aun no entendía como ella podía ponerlo tan nervioso. Nayoung se rio, le encantaba verlo así, al descubierto. Jungkook era su único amigo y ahora podía decir que eran mas que eso  
-Hey- dijo el para llamar su atención, -por que no salimos a dar un paseo - Nayoung asintió  
-es una cita?-  
-la primera de muchas- le aseguro el. 

Debido a su trabajo Jungkook y Nayoung tenían que cuidarse de las cámaras, de los fans y en general de cualquier persona que pudiera reconocerlos. Así que solo tenían dos opciones, salir cada uno por su lado o no salir.  
Jungkook estuvo pensando mucho tiempo y llego a la conclusión que quizá tenían una tercera opción, salir encubiertos en un carro en el que no llamaran la atención. Así que rento uno e invito a Nayoung a un pequeño restaurante, con una increíble vista y que convenientemente pertenecía a un amigo cercano de Jungkook. No habría ningún inconveniente si el mandaba cerrarlo por unas horas.  
El restaurante estaba ubicado en una montaña, rodeado por arboles y flores. Era el sitio ideal para tener la primera cita y sabia que a Nayoung le encantaría aquel lugar.  
Jungkook le pidió a su amigo adornar el sitio con flores y velas. También ordeno una botella de vino y un menú que le derretiría el paladar a Nayoung. Sin embargo lo mas importante para el era que la castaña se sintiera cómoda, quería demostrarle cuanto la quería y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le había dado.  
Jungkook sonrió al recordar como se conocieron, aquel momento estaba tan presente en su memoria que podía describir cada detalle. Incluso recodaba la expresión confundida de Nayoung cuando lo encontró en la cocina de sus padres.  
Jungkook se había negado varias veces a vender la casa, convenciendo a sus padres que lo mejor seria conservarla, pero finalmente ellos la habían puesto en venta sin consultarlo y aquella decisión lo había fastidiado algún tiempo. Era la única forma en que Nayoung y el coincidían en ocasiones. Se molesto tanto que dejo de hablarles por lo menos un mes aunque finalmente termino entendiendo la decisión, no tenia caso conservar esa casa si sus padres vivían en Seúl. Estaba enamorado pero no era tonto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, también recordaba claramente el día en que se dio cuenta que irremediablemente estaba enamorado de Nayoung. La verdad lo había golpeado como un rayo, fue el mismo día en que Sohee le envió un mensaje. Entonces mientras volvía al dormitorio, se encontró a si mismo lleno de rabia, quería matar a Lay por ser tan cobarde y dejarla ir, que idiota era por terminar con una chica como Nayoung, tan dulce, tan bella y tan perfecta. Que cursi sonaban aquellas palabras ahora. Casi tan cursis como las que salieron de su boca cuando Taehyung le pregunto lo que sentía por la chica y el solo contesto que la quería ver feliz aunque no fuera con el. Oh gran error, ahora lo entendía, por que no toleraba la idea de que alguien mas la hiciera feliz, no cuando el también podía hacerlo. 

Nayoung observaba el paisaje, todo era perfecto en aquel sitio, las luces, la compañía, el aroma y la comida, la comida era deliciosa. Tomo un ultimo bocado y disfruto la combinación de sabores  
-es tan bueno como la comida de tu mamá- ella asintió  
-es cierto- le contesto al chico -¿sabes?, a veces quisiera que mis padres vivieran aquí conmigo- Jungkook sacudió la cabeza  
-entonces no podría quedarme en tu departamento- Nayoung se sonrojo  
-Jeon Jungkook ¿podrías dejar de hablar de eso?- el sonrió juguetonamente  
-no- dijo -te quiero tener de nuevo- Nayoung le lanzo una mirada asesina  
-no se va a poder- le recordó -Sohee vuelve esta noche- y entonces la sonrisa de Jungkook  se amplio un poco mas  
-entonces tendremos que ir a mi departamento- sentencio arqueando una ceja coquetamente, Nayoung le dedico una sonrisa y el volvió a retomar el tema - si quieres que tus padres vivan en Seúl tendrías que tener un departamento para ti sola-  
-eh estado pensando en eso- Nayoung se quedo en silencio -hoy me han pedido reunirme con el director de SME y hay rumores- Jungkook frunció el ceño intentando descifrar hacia donde se dirigía la conversación -quieren que saque un disco como solita- Nayoung lo miro fijamente, su rostro estaba relajado y la voz con la que lo dijo era calmada como si la idea no la sorprendiera ni tampoco le alegrara  
-eso es genial- dijo Jungkook abrazándola  
-mmm- ella murmuro -yo diría que aun no estoy lista-  
-¿por que?- cuestiono el -cantas excelente, eres una buena bailarina y compones tus propias canciones, además el publico te ama-  
-no es eso- dijo ella - el manager le dijo a Sohee que obteníamos mejores ingresos con nuestras actividades individuales, tengo miedo que el plan de SM sea separarnos- Jungkook le toco la mejilla  
-se como te sientes, es una decisión difícil, pero también se que tus compañeras lo entenderán- el se detuvo un instante para pensar lo que estaba a punto de decir -esta carrera, es impredecible y a veces se dan oportunidades que no siempre parecen la mejor opción, pero terminan trayendo recompensas que nunca imaginaste-  
-tienes razón- Nayoung lo tomo de la mano, se sentía bien poder contar con alguien, sus papas siempre la apoyarían pero no comprendían exactamente los altibajos de la profesión. En cambio Jungkook se había enfrentado a tantos retos que era imposible ignorar su consejo -gracias- dijo la castaña


	35. MAMA

Después de una larga espera y de un montón de días sin ver a su novio Nayoung por fin se encontraría con él en los MAMA. Su relación seguía siendo un secreto para el publico en general, pero la mayoría de los idols ya estaban enterados, después de todos las miradas que los dos se dirigían no podían pasar desapercibidas.

Lamentablemente no todo era color de rosa y la distancia solía separarlos por largos periodos. Jungkook pasaría unos días en Hong Kong después de un mes de ausencia en los Estados Unidos y Nayoung tan solo se quedaría unas horas mientras el evento llegaba a su fin. Ella también tenia compromisos en Japón y Taiwán y su agenda no le permitiría darse un respiro. 

Afortunadamente SM le había dado una oportunidad mas a las Venus Vixens aunque seguían demostrando mucho interés en la carrera como solista de Nayoung, además si a eso le sumaban el éxito de Sohee quien se estaba posicionando como una importante actriz de la nueva generación, hacia que el futuro de las Venus Vixens fuera un tanto incierto. SM les había prometido un disco mas y luego hablarían del futuro. Sin embargo, todo el agobio y las preocupaciones desaparecieron gradualmente conforme se acercaba la hora para dar inicio a una ceremonia tan importante. Nayoung ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido de gala en color vino que le dejaba los hombros descubiertos y se ajustaba a su cintura. Era corto por enfrente y largo en la parte trasera. El cabello  llegándole hasta la cintura peinado en sencillas ondas y el maquillaje un poco mas cargado de lo normal. Nayoung le agradeció a su estilista y avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte trasera del escenario. Saludo a unos cuantos conocidos, no era que tuviera muchos años en el medio pero la mayoría ya eran mas jóvenes que ella, así que se dedico a responder sus saludos y tratar de motivarlos para que el espectáculo fuera un éxito. Se sentía un poco rara de estar sola en ese escenario por primera vez. Esa clase de ceremonias eran muy largas, siempre resultaban un poco tediosas y ahora no tenia exactamente con quien platicar. Nayoung suspiro cuando por fin vio a BTS llegar. Taehyung la saludo con un abrazo y sintió las miradas de los idols posarse sobre ella cuando Jungkook se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  Eso no era normal en absoluto, cualquiera podría verlos y aun así a el no le importo. Tenían mas de seis meses siendo novios y el estaba mas que preparado en caso de que una foto juntos terminara filtrándose. Nayoung se sonrojo un poco y prefirió evitar las miradas curiosas. Saludo a los demás miembros y se mantuvo cerca de J-Hope para evitar mas murmuros. El le sonrió y luego se acerco para susurrarle algo al oído  
-te ves muy bonita Nayoung- la castaña agradeció el cumplido intentando no reírse de la mirada asesina que Jungkook le dedicaba a J-Hope  
-Si nos disculpan- dijo el maknae rodeando la cintura de su novia con su brazo -vamos a salir al pasillo-  
Nayoung sabia que Jungkook estaba jugando, era imposible que BTS peleara por una chica, además J-Hope ya le había dejado claro a la castaña que estaba enamorado de una amiga de la infancia y que esperaba el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio. Nayoung seguía riéndose de la expresión de Jungkook cuando llegaron al pasillo y terminaron encontrándose con una sorpresa que borro rápidamente la sonrisa de la chica  
-Yixing- lo nombro la castaña. Jungkook lo miro fijamente, intentando ocultar la rabia que le daba verlo, pensaba que a pesar de que Nayoung y Lay pertenecieran a la misma compañía, las actividades del chico en otro país haría mas complicado un reencuentro y así había sucedido por meses, pero el momento de la verdad había llegado golpeando a Jungkook salvajemente.  
Yixing se quedo mudo ante la escena frente a el, sabia que algún día volvería a ver a Nayoung, pero no esperaba verla acompañada y mucho menos esperaba que la castaña se viera tan hermosa con ese vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Yixing se arrepintió instantáneamente de su ultimo pensamiento, trago saliva y se armo de valor  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte Nayoung- dijo sin siquiera prestarle atención a la mirada furiosa del chico, la castaña le sonrió débilmente, tenia un nudo en la garganta y no estaba segura que decir  
-no sabia que EXO se presentaría hoy-  
-no es EXO, solo yo- Nayoung volvió a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, luego miro a su izquierda y recordó a Jungkook quien seguía a su lado, la postura tensa y la mirada desafiante hacia el frente, viendo fijamente a Yixing  
-el es Jungkook, mi novio- Yixing asintió estirando la mano. Nayoung no quería herir a ninguno de los dos, pero no había manera de evitarlo, Yixing era su pasado y Jungkook era su presente.  
Jungkook correspondió el saludo, su tensión había disminuido cuando Nayoung admitió ante Lay que era su novio, por un segundo había dudado que la chica fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta por dos simples razones  
1\. Era una persona amable  
2\. Lay había significado mucho para ella y sabia que volver a verlo le estaba trayendo una ola de recuerdos  
-ya veo- dijo Yixing -espero que sean muy felices juntos- tenia que admitir que las palabras le estaban dejando un mal sabor de boca y aun así era incapaz de desearle algo malo a Nayoung.  
La chica sonrió un poco mas relajada -entonces, nos vemos luego- Yixing le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando ambos se voltearon para seguir su camino el volvió a llamar su atención  
-Jungkook- dijo alzando la voz un poco -trátala bien o te las veras conmigo-  
El maknae de BTS dejo salir un quejido -no tienes que decirme eso, se muy bien lo mucho que vale Nayoung- 

                              ---  
Faltaban unos minutos para el inicio de las grabaciones, Jungkook y Nayoung estaban a punto de volver, la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y a el empezaba a fastidiarle que ninguno de los dos pudiera hablar sobre el incidente que acababa de ocurrir, Jungkook volteo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los pudiera escuchar y luego  la tomo de la muñeca y la giro dramáticamente hacia el  
-¿estas bien?- ella lo contemplo en silencio, sus hermosos ojos lo miraban fijamente, parecía triste  
-si- le dijo aunque Jungkook no estaba del todo convencido que eso fuera cierto -es solo que me tomo por sorpresa- el asintió y luego esquivo la mirada de la chica que seguía viéndolo a los ojos, no quería enojarse con ella por que sabia que después de esa noche no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo -¿quieres hablar con el?- ella sacudió la cabeza levemente -no me molesta- le explico Jungkook -me duele mas verte así, tan triste-  
-no estoy triste- le aseguro Nayoung -pero Yixing era mi amigo y no creí que llegaría el día donde hablar con el resultara tan incomodo-  
-eso pasa- dijo Jungkook -eso pasa cuando te enamoras y te entregas completamente, ya no hay manera de volver- le explico -y las cosas se terminan por completo. Estoy seguro que fuiste muy importante para el y siempre va a recordarte con cariño, yo haría eso- la voz de Jungkook se volvió un susurro -si termináramos te recordaría todo la vida, pero ya no podría ser tu amigo- Nayoung bajo la mirada evitando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos  
-¿Por que tiene que ser así?-  
-para que alguien mas pueda ser feliz contigo- dijo Jungkook  poniendo todo su empeño para que la voz no se le quebrara. Nayoung se acerco a el y lo beso, le había mentido, estaba triste muy triste y aunque se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lastimar a Yixing, lo había visto en su mirada, en la forma en que su cuerpo se tenso cuando la encontró con Jungkook y se sentía muy culpable por ser feliz a costa de otros.


	36. IU

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Jungkook y ella empezaron a salir de manera oficial. Afortunadamente nadie les había tomado fotos, afortunadamente o desgraciadamente por que justo en ese momento, en plena madrugada mientras Nayoung revisaba las ultimas noticias relacionadas con su novio leía un articulo que le revolvía el estomago.

 

"Jungkook y IU en una relación secreta" 

 

Nayoung nunca se había puesto celosa por nada, pero el articulo y otros con encabezados similares aparecían en todos lados y proveían evidencia para relacionarlos a ambos, desde pulseras hasta lugares que compartían a través de su Instagram. Nayoung había pasado por eso muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente por que su nombre no estaba involucrado en lo absoluto, e incluso en sus relaciones pasadas ella solía ser el primer termino relacionado con Myungsoo y con Yixing. 

 

Había pensado en llamar a Jungkook, pero ya era tarde y no estaba muy segura de donde se encontraba el chico, además no quería molestarlo por un tonto ataque de celos, tan poco característico de ella. Dio clic en un video con la clara intención de torturarse un poco mas. Jungkook hablaba de IU como su gran ídolo y una nueva sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña. IU era bonita, no podía ni iba a negarlo, pero Jungkook era suyo y no podía ignorar que le molestaba cuando el hablaba de otra chica como si se tratara de ella. 

 

Todo eso estaba pasando por culpa de SM fue la escusa mas tonta y mas acertada que se le pudo ocurrir. Si no la hubiera puesto a promocionar como solista, ella no habría tenido tiempo libre suficiente para buscar esas cosas tan absurdas. 

 

Por un segundo Nayoung estuvo a punto de cerrar la laptop, era lo mas maduro que podía hacer en esas circunstancias, sin embargo un ente maligno se apodero de ella y dio clic en un nuevo video "Jungkook de BTS y Lisa de Black Pink"

 

¿Es enserio? Se pregunto a si misma, había caído en la trampa y ahora era demasiado tarde para regresar. Había un montón de rumores y todos igual de insignificantes que el anterior. Jungkook apenas miraba a las chicas y ya era un gran acontecimiento. 

 

-Es solo una mirada- se dijo, ella y Jungkook tenían mas que eso, pero nada, no había nada que los relacionara, ni siquiera una foto al menos no reciente. 

 

Entonces su teléfono sonó, tenia un nuevo mensaje

 

"estoy pensando en ti" 

 

Ella se apresuro a contestar, aunque un mensaje no era suficiente, le marco a Jungkook y el simple hecho de escuchar su voz la tranquilizo 

 

-te extraño- le dijo sin siquiera saludarlo 

 

-también te extraño, ya solo faltan unos días- 

 

-lo se- susurro ella

 

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto el chico al escucharla tan distante 

 

-¿te gusta IU?- la risa de Jungkook se hizo presente 

 

-¿que?- pregunto

 

-si te gusta IU- 

 

-Nayo...- ella lo interrumpió

 

-solo dime-

 

-no- dijo el, pero por alguna extraña razón Nayoung no le creyó, no desconfiaba de su novia, pero la paranoia era tan grande que no la dejaba pensar racionalmente 

 

-te amo a ti- su voz se escuchaba derrochaba ternura al otro lado de la línea, contrario a lo que el mundo veía Jungkook tenia un lado suave y empático que muy pocos podían ver

 

-lo siento- susurro Nayoung -no se que me pasa- 

 

-me extrañas y tienes mucho tiempo sin verme, eso pasa- la castaña sonrió levemente -también te amo Jungkook-

 

-lo se- dijo el, sin una gota de arrogancia -por que no platicamos hasta que te quedes dormida- Nayoung asintió aunque Jungkook no podía verla. Sabia que su novio estaba cansado y también sabia que lo extrañaba como nunca. Eso era lo difícil, el tiempo en que no podía verlo ni siquiera una hora, por que el estaba a miles de kilómetros.

 

\---

 

Cinco días después BTS estaba de regreso, participando en el aniversario de un programa musical, eran las estrellas del momento y no había programa que no quisiera tenerlos. Nayoung también estaba ahi y cuando todos los grupos se reunieron para anunciar al ganador de la semana el nombre de Nayoung resonó en el foro, algunos idols se acercaron a felicitarla y entonces ella vio a Jungkook caminando hacia ella, si BTS a su lado. El se inclino un poco y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo. Le sonrió de manera cómplice por que sabia cuales eran las intenciones del chico. Quería que el mundo notara lo que Jungkook estaba dispuesto a hacer por su novia, no solo cruzar miradas, sino avanzar entre la multitud alejado por completo de su grupo y posicionarse frente a ella. Le había sonreído y la había mirado fijamente desde el inicio, solo a ella.

 

Mientras Nayoung volvía al camerino escucho a unas chicas murmurando. 

 

-Jungkook y ella son novios- 

 

-que envidia- 

 

la castaña sonrió triunfal, tomo su celular y envió un mensaje

 

"gracias, te veo en la noche"


	37. Indiscreta

Jungkook había planeado un viaje sorpresa a Busan, entre sus planes estaba llevar a Nayoung a la casa de sus padres. Quería organizar una bonita reunión con los señores Lee y aprovechar para anunciarles su relación. Nayoung y el estaban a punto de cumplir su segundo aniversario y Jungkook quería empezar a poner orden en su vida. Nayoung llego antes que el a Busan, afortunadamente su manager, el señor Kim y principal cómplice de Jungkook le había mentido a la chica haciéndole creer que tendría una presentación. La castaña se había quedado dormida en el camino y no se dio cuenta cuando la camioneta se detuvo. Jungkook llego media hora después, había hecho un pequeño cambio en su agenda para poder ver a Nayoung, si no fuera por esos esfuerzos extras jamás tendría tiempo para su chica.   
Estaciono el coche frente a la camioneta. Y se acerco al señor Kim para obtener la confirmación que Nayoung ya estaba dentro de la casa de sus padres. Si todo salía bien Jungkook dejaría de fingir que era casualidad cada vez que se encontraban juntos en Busan. 

Meses atrás, cuando Nayoung aun no era su novia los dos habían acordado mantener a sus padres fuera de la complicada relación, no querían terminar afectando la amistad entre las dos familias, pero Jungkook simplemente se había cansado de aquella situación, ya no quería ocultarse mas ante los padres de Nayoung. 

Suspiro armándose de valor para entrar en la residencia. Ahi dentro sentados en la cocina se encontraban la señora y el señor Lee. Quienes lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole cariños de todo tipo, Jungkook ya no era un niño, pero ellos seguían apapachándolo como a uno.   
-pasa- dijo la señora Lee -siéntate, estamos a punto de comer- no hizo mención de Nayoung y se sintió un poco mal por ocultarle la verdad a la señora Lee   
-cuéntanos que te trae por aquí?- el señor Lee pregunto llamando la atención del chico   
-vine a Busan y decidí pasar a visitarlos, tenia ganas de ver la antigua casa de mis padres- el asintió   
-es una lastima que la hayan vendido- comento la señora Lee -justo cuando tu madre y yo comenzábamos a unirnos mas-   
-si, lo se- entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose, bajando por la escalera y dando un brinco para evitar los últimos dos escalones   
-¿ma? ¿alguien toco la puerta?- la señora Lee sonrió, Jungkook también lo hizo aunque termino maldiciéndose por ser tan obvio y espero que el señor Lee no lo notara   
-¿recuerdas a Jungkook?- Nayoung se llevo una mano a la boca y el chico tuvo el rápido pensamiento que si no fuera cantante fácilmente podría ser actriz -vino a visitarnos-   
Nayoung estaba sorprendida por que no esperaba verlo ahi. En realidad no esperaba verlo en ningún lugar, pero sabia que su novio tenia la magnifica habilidad de escabullirse unos días para poder verla y ahora empezaba a entender poco a poco por que su el señor Kim había actuado tan extraño todo el día. a su manager le encantaba hacerla de cupido y se podía decir que era un seguidor de NaKook como las fans habían bautizado la pareja de ella y Jungkook después de que el video de el acercándose a ella sin una buena justificación se hiciera viral   
-Hey- articulo la castaña intentando sonar lo mas natural posible, su padre la estaba mirando fijamente y se pregunto si ya sospechaba algo, aunque inmediatamente el le sonrió y devolvió la atención a su mamá   
-Hey- dijo Jungkook sin prestarle mucha atención   
Nayoung abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de jugo   
-¿se encuentran seguido en el trabajo?- pregunto la señora Lee   
-no en realidad- contesto Nayoung -solo en ocasiones como eventos especiales o ceremonias-   
-es una lastima- dijo ella -debe ser difícil tener que ocultarse todo el tiempo- Jungkook trago saliva y por un segundo deseo tener a la mano el vaso con jugo de Nayoung, era esa una indirecta o...   
-me refiero a que no pueden platicar abiertamente con nadie-   
-si, a veces es difícil- confeso Nayoung, su padre la abrazo cariñosamente intentado reconfortarla   
-por cierto, hace poco me entere que tu novio había terminado el servicio militar- el cuerpo de Nayoung se tenso inmediatamente, la palabra novio no era precisamente la correcta mucho menos con Jungkook escuchando todo   
-cariño- dijo el señor Lee ignorando por completo el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Jungkook   
-ya te eh dicho que Myungsoo no es mi novio-   
-ya lo se- replico la señora Lee -pero es que se veían tan lindos juntos que- Jungkook se puso de pie repentinamente   
-¿puedo usar su baño?- el señor Lee asintió recordándole como llegar en caso de que lo hubiera olvidado. Cuando el chico desapareció de la vista de todos, Nayoung se acerco a su mama   
-preferirá que ya no hablaras de el, mucho menos en frente de otras personas- su mama asintió y Nayoung la beso en la frente   
-lo siento- se disculpo -no sabia que te dolía tanto recordarlo- si Jungkook no estuviera tan cerca Nayoung se habría reído del comentario de su mamá, ella amaba completamente a Myungsoo y simplemente no podía negar su preferencia por el chico   
-¿ma?-   
-ok ok no volveré a mencionarlo- Jungkook regreso al cabo de unos minutos, se veía mas tranquilo, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Nayoung el la esquivo por completo, estaba enojado y la castaña no podía culparlo.   
La próxima media hora Jungkook centro toda su atención en el señor Lee quien le platicaba el ultimo documental que había visto acerca de unas ballenas o algo así, Nayoung aun se sentía incomoda pero no encontraba la forma de hablar con el, así que después de pensarlo un poco se le ocurrió la idea de ir por comida.   
-tengo hambre- comento antes de tomar su celular y fingir marcar un numero, hizo un pedido y se aseguro que todos la escucharan decir   
-mm esta bien, yo paso por ellos en quince minutos- termino la llamada y luego dejo salir un suspiro falso -no puedo creer que hayan suspendido la entrega a domicilio- su mamá estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono mas bajo -¿Jungkook?- el chico volteo a verla -¿te molestaría llevarme a recoger la comida?- el negó con la cabeza   
-!genial¡- grito Nayoung -volvemos en un rato- se despidió de sus padres y avanzo a la puerta, Jungkook la siguió en silencio. Se subieron al coche y cuando tomaron la carretera Nayoung se disculpo   
-se que no era la intención de mi mamá pero lamento que su comentario te haya hecho enojar-   
-no estoy enojado con ella- Jungkook seguía sin mirarla -me molesta que tengamos que mentirle a nuestros padres- ella asintió -vine aquí para decirles la verdad, pero si lo nuestro no funciona, no quiero que afecte su amistad-   
-lo se- susurro Nayoung - me encanta que me sorprendas todo el tiempo- la castaña le estaba sonriendo -de verdad me gusta que estés conmigo- el enojo de Jungkook se desvaneció rápidamente   
-¿enserio?- entonces ella lo beso, suavemente   
-te amo- le dijo rompiendo el beso y uniendo su frente a la del chico   
-de verdad te amo-   
Ella era increíble pensó Jungkook, aun le sorprendía lo fácil que arreglaba los problemas. Ella era especial y le daba miedo perderla, por que el chico estaba a punto de empezar una gira mundial y luego, irremediablemente tendría que cumplir con su servicio militar, quizá por eso quería asegurarse de ella era suya, aunque fuera egoísta de su parte.


	38. Adiós

Nayoung había sido seleccionada como una de los tres MC de la noche. Era el festival de música de MBC que se celebraba cada fin de año. Jungkook contemplaba a la chica desde el área de invitados, Taehyung estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo y J-Hope a su lado derecho. Jungkook observaba cuidadosamente la actitud nerviosa de su novia, no era la primera vez que ella participaba como MC y el chico no podía negar que se veía muy tierna caminando de un lado a otro intentando platicar con el otro MC, Kang Daniel antiguo miembro de Wanna One, Jungkook apenas lo conocía, una o dos veces recordaba haberlo saludado mientras el chico platicaba con Jimin, era muy popular entre las chicas, al menos eso parecía cada vez que Nayoung se reía de algo que Daniel le contaba y todas las fans gritaban emocionadas. Jungkook no era celoso, sabia que Nayoung tenia un carisma inigualable, ella también era bastante popular principalmente entre la chicas y muy pocas veces leía comentarios negativos dirigidos a ella. No iba a negarlo de vez en cuando Jungkook leía las ultimas noticias de su novia, tan solo para mantenerse actualizado de los acontecimientos mas recientes y para guardar una que otra foto que le pareciera linda. Un miembro del staff apareció llamando la atención de los grupos invitados. El evento estaba a punto de comenzar.   
-no puedo creer que seamos los mas viejos aquí- comento Jimin -todavía recuerdo que eras un niño cuando debutamos-   
-no era un niño- se quejo Jungkook   
-oh , tienes razón ya era todo un hombre a los quince años- el maknae frunció el ceño   
-no te preocupes Kookie sabemos que ya eres un hombre- lo provoco Taehyung   
-mira quien esta ahi- volvió a hablar Jimin apuntando al escenario, pero no volteo. Jungkook sintió a Taehyung jalarle la manga de la camisa   
-¿alguna de tus novias?-pregunto siguiendo la mirada del chico y se arrepintió de inmediato. Jungkook no era celoso, no lo era, a menos que se tratara de uno de los ex novios de Nayoung. Y ahi estaba el, hablando con su novia, sonriéndole alegremente. L de Infinite, el primer amor de su chica. 

Jungkook estaba molesto por que Nayoung había olvidado comentarle ese pequeño detalle, ¿como podía olvidar decirle que L estaría ahi junto a ella durante toda la ceremonia? Tal vez quería evitar una discusión, una de las dos que habrían tenido antes y después del evento. Ahora Jungkook no tenia mas remedio que tolerar todas las bromas e interacciones que L tenia con su novia   
-¿Kookie?-   
-¿si?- pregunto alejando por primera vez los ojos del escenario   
-déjalo ir- le recomendó Taehyung -ella es tu novia y es su trabajo, no vale la pena pelearse- Jungkook asintió, V tenia razón, pero no podía evitar sentir esa presión en el pecho cada vez que L y Nayoung se miraban fijamente, aunque fuera solo por escasos segundos. 

                            ---   
Dos horas después  llegaba el turno de BTS para presentar un remix de sus nuevas canciones, Nayoung y Jungkook se encontraron tras bambalinas. El chico ni siquiera pudo encontrar a L y agradeció que al menos tuviera la decencia de mantenerse lejos de su chica cuando no estaban frente a las cámaras. Nayoung estaba nerviosa y ahora Jungkook sabia por que   
-debí decírtelo- le susurro, los miembros de BTS estaban a unos metros de distancia y no quería involucrarlos en sus problemas de pareja   
-Tal vez si tu me lo hubieras comentado no me habría molestado tanto- estaba mintiendo, le habría molestado igual, incluso habría sido lo suficientemente egoísta para pedirle a Nayoung que rechazara aquella oportunidad, era un idiota y no tenia excusa para serlo, pero por alguna razón L lo hacia sentir así, como si Nayoung pudiera correr hacia el. L era diferente a Lay, el no estaba lejos, el no era el favorito de la señora Lee y en definitiva el no había sido su primer amor -hablamos luego- dijo el chico, alejándose de Nayoung quien lo miraba con una expresión herida. Jungkook observo a Namjoon reprocharle algo con la mirada y aun así no se detuvo, desapareció de la habitación para refugiarse en la soledad del pasillo. 

Nayoung volvió a aparecer frente a las cámaras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, como era de esperarse, pero Jungkook podía notar un ligero cambio en su voz. Daniel los presento y los chicos iniciaron su espectáculo. Jungkook mantuvo una expresión neutral, cumplió con su parte entregando todo en el escenario y luego volvió a su lugar sin hablar con nadie.   
La ceremonia llego a su fin una hora después, como era habitual todos los idols se reunieron para anunciar la llegada del nuevo año   
-ve a hablar con ella- le recomendó Namjoon - o te vas a arrepentir por portarte toda la noche como un idiota-   
Jungkook ni siquiera lo miro, sabia que tenia razón y esta vez hizo caso a su consejo, camino entre la multitud en dirección a Nayoung y observo como L hacia lo mismo, solo que el estaba mas cerca, abrazándola ligeramente sin importarle nada mas a su alrededor. Jungkook pudo verlo entonces, la forma en que ella lo miraba a el cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, como cuando dos almas se aman en silencio, se encuentran y se prometen no separase aunque la distancia les diga lo contrario. Ella lo amaba a el y el la amaba a ella no había manera de negarlo, no había forma en que alguien que los viera no pensara lo bien que se veían juntos. Jungkook lo sabia, desde el primer instante y se empeño en negarlo mucho tiempo incluso cuando ella le decía que lo amaba, por que lo amaba, pero no lo amaba como a el. Y eso, eso le rompió el corazón por que ahora tenia dos opciones y las dos eran igual de malas.   
1\. Podía vivir con Nayoung, fungiendo que todo estaba bien, aceptado el hecho que ella jamás lo amaría como a Myungsoo y   
2\. Podía dejarla libre   
Cerro los ojos mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, no importaba lo que el quisiera, no podía ser tan egoísta. Así que opto por la segunda y camino hacia Nayoung como camina un hombre al que le han robado la felicidad. Saludo a Myungsoo, a su rival, el gran amor de Nayoung y en silencio le pidió que la cuidara, por que el ya no iba a estar para ella. Después de todo lo que le dijo a Nayoung aquel día era cierto, uno no puede seguir siendo amigo de una persona que ha amado.


	39. Rompimiento

Jungkook llevo a Nayoung a su departamento, el viaje a pesar de ser corto había resultado muy incomodo para ambos, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que el auto se detuvo en la puerta del edificio donde vivía  Nayoung   
-Gracias- dijo la castaña sin esperar respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta del auto decidida a bajar   
-Nayoung- Jungkook hablo en voz baja   
-¿si?-   
-creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos- el corazón se le detuvo , sabia que Jungkook estaba enojado pero no pensó que fuera a tal grado, cerro la puerta y se giro para mirarlo, ¿estaba triste? Por que sus ojos estaban llorosos, había esquivado la mirada rápidamente y sus labios temblaban un poco   
-Kookie- susurro ella, tomándolo de la mano -no creo que-   
-perdón- le dijo el aun sin mirarla -creo que no me explique bien- trago saliva y tuvo que reunir mucho coraje para decir aquellas palabras tan duras que se le atoraban en la garganta -ya no quiero ser tu novio- sentencio, tenia que dejar a Nayoung sin opción o de otra manera ella se empeñaría a seguir a su lado, aunque eso no fuera su verdadera felicidad. La castaña se bajo del coche completamente indignada por la actitud del chico. Era cierto que había evitado comentarle sobre Myungsoo a propósito, ni siquiera era ella quien participaría en el evento, se suponía que Sohee estaría en su lugar pero su amiga había enfermado tres días antes y por obvias razones no pudo asistir. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente enojada para no hablarle a Jungkook, si el chico había sido capaz de terminar con ella, Nayoung no tenia por que tolerar su comportamiento inmaduro y tragarse su orgullo. Ni siquiera intento subir a su apartamento, tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Sohee, SM había dejado de pagar el dormitorio de las Venus Vixens una vez que todas las miembros dejaron de vivir en el. Sohee y Nayoung habían pensado vivir juntas, pero ella seguía con Eunwoo y era obvio que de vez en cuando necesitaban tiempo a solas, lo mismo sucedía con Nayoung quien en ocasiones le permitía a Jungkook quedarse a dormir.   
Sohee la recibió con la pijama puesta, el cabello desarreglado y la nariz roja, aun seguía resfriada   
-¿estas sola?- ella asintió haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga pasara   
-¿puedo dormir aquí esta noche?- Sohee volvió a asentir, Nayoung nunca la buscaba tan tarde y eso solo podía significar que algo andaba mal -si quieres puedes irte a dormir voy a ver una película o algo así-   
-¿no quieres hablar?- pregunto Sohee cruzando los brazos, respetaba la privacidad de Nayoung, pero no por nada la había buscado y a pesar de su resfriado no iba a permitir que su amiga se la pasara sola mirando el televisor -si no quieres hablar entonces te acompaño a ver una película- Nayoung asintió y las dos se tumbaron en el amplio sofá en forma de l.   
-¿te apetece una comedia romántica?-   
-no, quiero algo que me haga olvidarme del amor-   
-entonces tal vez deberíamos haber ido a un bar- se rio Sohee -aun no es muy tarde, puede que encontremos algo abierto- Nayoung le sonrió   
-eres increíble, sabia que me sentiría mejor estando contigo- la castaña se puso de pie y saco una botella de soju de la alacena, bebió un poco sin importarle los modales y luego volteo a ver a su amiga de reojo -no voy a darte, se supone que no debes mezclar medicamentos con alcohol- Sohee se encogió de hombros y selecciono una película de terror, eso seguramente era lo que Nayoung necesitaba, concentrarse en no gritar cuando saliera el monstruo y olvidarse por completo de lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su vida. 

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas al cabo de unos minutos, una por el cansancio natural que le provocaba la enfermedad y la otra debido a las tres botellas de soju que se había terminado. 

Nayoung se despertó al día siguiente, le dolía la cabeza y una cobija le cubría el cuerpo, tenia la garganta reseca y necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua   
-¿ya estas mejor?- escucho a Sohee preguntarle a lo lejos   
-no- murmuro ella, se sentía peor muchísimo peor   
-justo lo que imagine- Sohee apareció frente a ella con un plato de sopa caliente y un enorme vaso de agua, casi parecía un ángel, sino fuera por las enormes ojeras que tenia en el rostro y el cabello hecho un verdadero desastre   
-supongo que las dos nos vemos como un par de indigentes- trato de bromear Nayoung   
-por lo menos yo tengo una excusa valida- se defendió Sohee -¿aun no quieres hablar?- Nayoung le dio un trago al vaso de agua e inmediatamente sintió el liquido humedecer su garganta   
-Jungkook termino conmigo- los ojos de Sohee se abrieron completamente   
-¿en serio?, pero si esta loco por ti, yo hasta pensé que te pediría matrimonio cualquiera de estos días- Nayoung escucho los disparates de su amiga en silencio, no estaba del todo loca, ella también había pensado que Jungkook y ella llegarían mas lejos, principalmente por que el había tratado de hablar con sus padres   
-¿Te dijo por que?-Nayoung encogió los hombros   
-supongo que no fue necesario, se enojo por que no le dije que Myungsoo seria MC-   
-mmm entonces es algo pasajero- le aseguro su amiga -estoy segura que para esta noche te hablara, te pedirá verte, se disculpara y todo volverá a la normalidad-. 

Pero no fue así, Jungkook no le llamo en la noche, ni al día siguiente, ni un mes después y Nayoung entendió que no había sido un enojo pasajero, que el chico en verdad estaba terminando con ella y que quizá, era momento de empezar a olvidarlo.


	40. Féliz

Las Venus Vixens estaban preparando un nuevo álbum, todas habían puesto una pausa a sus actividades individuales para regalarle a sus fans el que significaría su ultimo disco como grupo. Después de finalizar con las promociones anunciarían su desintegración que concluiría con una gira mundial. Los contratos con SM llegarían a su fin en cuatro meses mas y cada una de las integrantes tenia planes para centrarse en diversas actividades. Sohee se enfocaría por completo en la actuación, Nayoung continuaría sacando álbumes como solista y arriesgándose a componer su propia música, tenia un poco mas de experiencia pero aun necesitaba mejorar, Kim había decidido retirarse del medio del espectáculo para iniciar una familia al lado de Ken y Leyla continuaría como presentadora en distintos programas.   
Después de la gira Nayoung les prometió a sus padres tomar unas largas vacaciones en Hawái. Había trabajado arduamente los últimos años y también quería recompensarlos por apoyarla siempre.   
Nayoung llego al edificio de SM, estaciono el coche y tomo el elevador hacia el tercer piso, saludo a unos cuantos trainees que caminaban por los pasillos, cada año se sentía mas extraña. SM constantemente añadía a sus filas a jóvenes o incluso niños a través de audiciones. Ella apenas tenia veintiséis años y ya sentía que no encajaba del todo en ese ambiente, se pregunto donde estaría en diez años mas.   
Entro a un estudio y se disculpo al encontrarlo ocupado por otra persona, esperaba poderle comentar algo al productor del nuevo álbum en su interior, pero se dio cuenta que no era el, ahi dentro estaba un joven delgado, con una gorra oscura que le cubría los ojos, playera azul y pantalón negro -lo siento- dijo asiendo una reverencia -estoy buscando al productor Song- el chico asintió   
-acaba de salir- contesto una voz que le resulto demasiado familiar -puedes pasar- Nayoung asintió, e ingreso al estudio reconociendo inmediatamente el perfume del chico, no supo que decir y solo se sentó en silencio junto a el. Yixing ni siquiera la miro, estaba moviendo algunos controles del tablero y parecía demasiado concentrado. En definitiva se veía diferente, su rostro era mas maduro, le dio la impresión que estaba mas serio de lo normal y ¿como no iba a estarlo si la ultima vez que lo vio ella aun era novia de Jungkook?   
-deja de pensar tanto- hablo finalmente Yixing -no estoy enojado contigo- Nayoung sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, ¿como sabia lo que estaba pensando? Entonces dejo salir un suspiro y se giro a mirarlo   
-realmente no se que decirte-   
-¿por que no empezamos por un me da gusto volver a verte Yixing oppa?- Nayoung se rio, sintiendo alivio al comprobar que Yixing seguía siendo el mismo   
-me da gusto verte- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro   
-¿Yixing oppa?-   
-Yixing oppa- confirmo ella   
-a mi también me da gusto verte Nayi- entonces se abalanzo a ella y le revolvió el cabello -de verdad extrañaba estar aquí, con mis amigos- luego le sonrió -tu también eres mi amiga, lo vas a ser siempre- le recordó   
-gracias- susurro Nayoung y lo abrazo tiernamente, el cuerpo de Yixing reacciono inmediatamente devolviendo el gesto   
-¿sabes?- le dijo -hay alguien a quien me gustaría que conocieras-   
-solo si es con quien te vas a casar- le dejo claro Nayoung, cruzando los brazos y arqueando la ceja   
-creo que ella es la indicada- le confeso Yixing -incluso ya le propuse matrimonio y acepto-   
-si es así no tengo ningún problema de darles mis bendiciones a ambos- Yixing le sonrió, con la misma amabilidad de siempre, ya no había incomodidad entre ellos, y Nayoung no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Jungkook, nunca había estado de acuerdo, aun después de compartir todo, de entregarse completamente podía seguir existiendo una linda amistad. Quizá Yixing y ella habían necesitado mucho tiempo para llegar a ese punto, para comprender sin resentimiento alguno que la felicidad de ambos no estaba en mantenerse unidos, pero finalmente después de sanar las heridas podían compartir ese pequeño y significativo momento donde Nayoung se sentía muy feliz de que Yixing hubiera encontrado nuevamente el amor.


	41. 18 meses después

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Nayoung vio por ultima vez a Jungkook, el chico no se había tomado la molestia de llamarla o siquiera enviarle un mensaje y ella francamente tampoco lo había hecho. Durante mucho tiempo pensó en pedirle una explicación, pero con el paso de los meses comprendió que a veces no es necesario conocer todas las respuestas.   
El celular de Nayoung sonó   
-¿donde estas?- le grito Sohee al otro lado de la línea   
-ya voy llegando- Nayoung le estaba mintiendo, aun le faltaban quince minutos para estar en el restaurante, pero sabia lo puntual e impaciente que Sohee era y no quería que la sermoneara por teléfono   
-Lee Nayoung no te creo ni una palabra- la castaña se aguanto la risa   
-si volteas a la ventana vas a ver que ya llegue- Sohee se quedo en silencio y Nayoung aprovecho para terminar la llamada.   
Quince minutos después Nayoung entro al restaurante, con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas enrojecidas   
-voy a matarte- murmuro Sohee cuando la castaña se sentó frente a ella   
-lo siento- se disculpo -había mucho trafico-   
-si claro, como si no viviéramos en la misma ciudad-   
-bueno, bueno al menos ya estoy aquí-  Nayoung levanto los brazos -¿ya ordenaste?- Sohee negó   
-llevo media hora pidiéndole agua al mesero, si no fuera por el autógrafo que le di, estoy segura que ya me habrían corrido de aquí-   
-por favor Sohee, no hay nada que una sonrisa tuya no pueda lograr, después de todo quien se puede resistir al encanto de la mas aclamada actriz en Corea-   
-corrección, la mas aclamada actriz menor a treinta años- aclaro y las dos rieron   
-por lo menos aun te queda algo de humildad- Sohee hizo un puchero y Nayoung se volvió a reír. Aquella chica era en definitiva su mejor amiga, solo ella conocía sus secretos, sus debilidades y sabia que siempre podía contar con su apoyo incondicional-   
-Y bien- Sohee le dio un trago al vaso con agua que ya estaba medio vacío -¿cuanto tiempo vas a estar en Busan?-   
-solo dos días, tengo que volver a una firma de autógrafos-   
-es una lastima- le dijo su amiga -esperaba poder acompañarte, pero estamos muy apresurados por concluir las grabaciones antes de septiembre-   
-tal vez puedas ir conmigo la próxima vez-   
-dalo por hecho-   
El mesero apareció para tomar su orden, era un hombre joven y guapo y Nayoung no tuvo que verlo dos veces para entender que Sohee lo había conquistado por completo con una sola mirada. El chico se retiro un minuto después   
-no te aproveches de el- le dijo Nayoung   
-no te pongas celosa de mi don natural, además es tu culpa por llegar tan tarde- se defendió   
-aun me pregunto donde quedo esa chica que se escabullía para ver a Exo practicar su coreografía- Nayoung comenzó a alzar la voz -como se llamaba, a si, Sehun, estabas enamorada completamente de el y te ponías como un tomate cuando alguien lo mencionaba- Sohee volteo a verla como si pudiera asesinarla con la mirada   
-el se lo perdió-   
-bueno- dijo Nayoung -en la boda de Yixing me confeso que siempre le habías llamado la atención- Sohee abrió los ojos y se acerco a ella   
-¿estas hablando en serio?- Nayoung se rio a carcajadas, viendo como las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaban   
-no te rías, sabes bien quien siempre eh sido su fan- Nayoung le guiño el ojo   
-no me hagas enojar o veras tu nombre en el encabezado de mañana, seria genial leer tu nombre, el de Sehun y Eunwoo formando un triangulo amoroso-   
-Lee Nayoung deja de torturarme- 

Sohee se despidió de ella una hora después justo a tiempo para que Nayoung pudiera llegar a Busan antes del anochecer. Fue inevitable pasar por la carretera sin pensar en como su vida había cambiado, seguía viviendo sola en el departamento, en los últimos meses había adquirido un complejo con una parte de sus ahorros y rentaba las oficinas, la zona era muy demandada por su actividad comercial, así que Nayoung no tenia ningún problema en mantener ocupados los locales. Nuevamente les había ofrecido a sus padres mudarse a Seúl, pero ellos seguían negándose convenciéndola que la vida en Busan era mas tranquila. A pesar de ahora Nayoung tenia mas oportunidades de viajar a visitarlos, en ocasiones se sentía sola y sabia que en gran parte se debía al hecho de evitar tener una relación sentimental, no es que dependiera de un hombre, pero en definitiva había días en que tan solo buscaba un poco de confort al lado de alguien, tenia ganas de cenar acompañada y poder platicar de su día a día con un compañero alguien que la escuchara y estuviera ahi cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, había conocido a algunas personas en ese tiempo, algunos del medio y otras completamente ajenas, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, ninguno parecía buscar lo mismo que ella. Cuando menos lo pensó se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la casa de sus padres. Estaciono el coche y noto otro automóvil, quizá sus padres lo habían comprado, aunque no parecía el estilo de ninguno de los dos. Era un deportivo negro en perfecto estado. Nayoung abrió la puerta y comprobó que en efecto el coche no era de sus padres, la silueta de un hombre le daba la espalda a la chica, el cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado cayendo hasta la altura de las orejas, estaba vestido completamente de negro a excepción de la camisa blanca que se asomaba por debajo de la chaqueta. Nayoung lo reconoció de inmediato y la sonrisa eterna en el rostro de su madre confirmo por completo sus sospechas   
-¿Adivina quien  ha venido a vernos?- pregunto su madre   
El se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, entonces el tiempo se detuvo y Nayoung solo pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerándose nuevamente por el   
-no podía esperar a verte de nuevo- dijo el acercándose a ella para saludarla, sus brazos la envolvieron suavemente. Tenia un año y medio si  verlo, sin saber de el en absoluto y aun así se preguntaba por que seguía reaccionando de esa manera cada vez que lo volvía a tener cerca. 

        


	42. Dolor

Esa noche después de volver a su departamento arrojo el celular por la ventana, estaba furioso con el mismo por dejar de luchar, pero sabia que era la decisión correcta. Ahogo sus penas en alcohol, en medio de la oscuridad de esa triste habitación, todo le recordaba a ella, todo le traía de vuelta su hermosa sonrisa y la triste expresión que le había provocado al terminar con ella, su aroma seguía  impregnado en la almohada de un lado y no había forma en que el alcohol hiciera un poco mas tolerable su ausencia. 

El tour comenzó un par de días después, todos estaban muy ocupados, excepto por Hoseok quien se despedía de su prometida. Jungkook no pudo evitar sentir envidia, la feliz pareja tan solo se separaría por unas semanas y luego ella lo alcanzaría para continuar el viaje juntos. Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió de haber sido un estúpido, se toco los bolsillos del pantalón y recordó que no llevaba su celular, lo había arrojado como cualquier loco alcoholizado habría  hecho   
-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Taehyung a sus espaldas   
-necesito hacer una llamada- V extendió la mano y le presto su teléfono   
-ten- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con el resto de sus compañeros. Jungkook marco el numero de memoria y se detuvo antes de presionar la ultima tecla, no podía hacerlo, no tenia derecho a hacerlo. Le regreso a Taehyung el celular y el lo miro con expresión confundida, sabia que su amigo estaba mal, que lo necesitaba pero no estaba seguro por que su rostro reflejaba una profunda triste   
-no puede ser que las cosas vayan tan mal- murmuro. Namjoon que alcanzo a escucharlo le pregunto   
-¿de que hablas?-   
-¿sabes si paso algo con Nayoung?- el líder de BTS sacudió con negoción   
-solo supe que la llevaría a su casa-   
-no estoy seguro pero Jungkook no se ve nada bien-   
-tienes razón- asintió Namjoon contemplando la silueta del chico que había mantenido alejado de ellos. 

El mes siguiente fue exactamente igual, Jungkook desaparecía la mayoría del tiempo y solo se dejaba ver para los ensayos y reuniones que eran completamente obligatorias, ya casi no hacia bromas y su mirada se había tornado sombría, sin expresión alguna, estaba distraído todo el tiempo y los chicos estaban convencidos que en definitiva nada estaba bien entre el y Nayoung.   
Jimin estuvo a punto de llamar a la chica, pero Taehyung lo detuvo   
-en realidad no sabemos que paso entre ellos, quizá ella fue quien le pidió un tiempo-   
-no me gusta verlo así- le confeso Jimin   
-a mi tampoco- le aseguro V -pero es algo que Jungkook tiene que arreglar por su cuenta-   
Después de ocho meses los chicos regresaron a Corea, Jungkook parecía mas alegre y animado, había vuelto a platicar con los chicos y hacerles bromas de vez en cuando. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Jungkook se despidió inmediatamente subió a su coche y condujo con un solo destino en mente. Estaciono el coche y camino en dirección al elevador, pero algo lo detuvo, la silueta de L. El chico lo siguió en silencio, tenia que saber si el y Nayoung eran pareja ahora, tenia que quitarse esa duda inmediatamente o se iba a volver loco. Había esperado nueve meses para volver a verla, había creído que la superaría con la distancia y el tiempo, pero no era así, cada parte de el seguía amándola. Myungsoo tomo el elevador y espero a que llegara a su destino. Finalmente se detuvo en el piso de Nayoung. Jungkook sintió un golpe en el corazón, como si alguien tratara de arrancárselo y se maldijo por ser tan débil, por volver a buscarla como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella, es cierto que había sido cobarde por huir así, por esconderse de los recuerdos, pero nadie podía entender el dolor que sentía desde el día que decidió renunciar a su amor. Nadie podía entenderlo por que estaba seguro que nadie era tan estúpido como para dejar libre a la mujer que amaba. Subió al elevador tan solo para comprobar lo inevitable y cuando este anuncio su llegada, Jungkook no pudo salir de el. Myungsoo estaba parado ahi, a la mitad del pasillo, hundido en sus pensamientos. Jungkook lo vio darse la vuelta y presiono el botón para volver al estacionamiento, las puertas se cerraron justo a tiempo para que Myungsoo no pudiera verlo. Jungkook se apresuro a volver a su vehículo y desde lejos pudo contemplar al otro chico subiendo a su coche y saliendo de aquel lugar. Entonces comprendió que Nayoung y el no habían regresado, que Myungsoo había ido a buscarla y asa como el, no tuvo el valor de hablar con ella. 

Cuatro meses después Jungkook inicio su servicio militar, su familia fue a despedirlo, BTS también estaba ahi oficialmente ya no eran un grupo, pero sus lazos de amistad eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerlos unidos. Solo hacia falta una persona y Jungkook estaba seguro que no asistiría a su despedida.


	43. Propuesta

Eran mas de las doce cuando Myungsoo y Nayoung se quedaron finalmente solos, el señor y la señora Lee se habían ido a la cama a descansar y era claro que el chico aun no tenia la mínima intención de irse. Nayoung y el se estaban poniendo al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas   
-¿así que Sohee te dijo que vendría aquí?-   
-digamos que esa no fue exactamente su intención-   
-¿digamos?-   
-tuve que sobornarla un poco-   
-¿con que?-   
-es un secreto- le dijo Myungsoo llevándose un dedo a la boca, Nayoung rodo los ojos expresando su inconformidad   
-de cualquier manera, me alegra que hayas venido, mi mamá sigue loca por ti- Myungsoo se rio   
-me alaga mucho que aun me considere tu novio- Nayoung arqueo una ceja   
-¿de que estas hablando?-   
-tu padre me conto sobre una ocasión en la que tu mama estaba platicando de mi liberación del servicio militar y se le ocurrió usar la palabra novio para referirse a mi- Nayoung asintió riéndose -tu papá también dijo que Jungkook estaba ahi cuando lo hizo- la sonrisa de Nayoung se borro en automático   
-es verdad- reconoció la castaña -los padres de Jungkook vivían a un lado y se hicieron buenos amigos, por eso nunca supieron de mi relación con el- Myungsoo asintió   
-se que los dos terminaron- aquel comentario la tomo por sorpresa   
-¿como supiste?-   
-por que el me busco esa misma noche- Nayoung sintió que algo le bloqueaba la garganta -me busco para decirme que no renunciara a ti-   
-no lo sabia- susurro la chica -no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces-   
-¿aun lo amas?-   
-no- negó Nayoung -me dolió mucho saber que de un día para otro simplemente se olvido de mi-   
-¿incluso con lo que te acabo de contar?- ella asintió   
-el renuncio a mi, sin preguntarme mi opinión al respecto, eso me duele aun mas- Myungsoo la contemplo con cuidado, ya no era la adolescente confundida y atemorizada de la que se había separado un día, la Nayoung que estaba frente a el, seguía conservando la sonrisa carismática, los ojos llenos de sinceridad y aun así le parecía diferente, mas centrada, mas madura y mas fuerte. Myungsoo se había prohibido buscarla, tenia claro que el sacrificio de Jungkook había sido con buena intención y aun así, no pensaba jugar sucio, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, del dolor y la confusión que la chica debió sentir en aquel momento, así que espero pacientemente a que ella se recuperara, quería que si Nayoung lo aceptaba de nuevo en su vida fuera completamente consiente de su decisión. Myungsoo acaricio su cabello suavemente, deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones, respiro su aroma, llenando sus pulmones de la dulce esencia y luego bajo la mirada   
-de verdad tenia ganas de verte- le confeso -cada día que ha pasado eh luchado para no salir a buscarte y muchas veces eh estado muy cerca de hacerlo, me eh quedado horas afuera de tu edificio esperando a que salieras, a que el destino se encargara de reunirnos nuevamente y aun así aquí estoy después de un año y medio por que no pude encontrar una fecha mejor para volver a verte, si aun estuviéramos juntos hoy seria el día cuando festejaríamos nuestro aniversario- Myungsoo la observo intentando descifrar su mirada y le resulto imposible por que Nayoung estaba experimentando un montón de emociones en aquel momento, emociones que incluían su presente y pasado   
-no estoy segura...- alcanzo a decir antes de que Myungsoo la interrumpiera   
-no tienes que estarlo- le aseguro -por que puedo esperarte el tiempo que necesites, no importa si es una semana o tres años, voy a esperarte por que no hay nadie mas que me ha hecho tan feliz como lo hiciste tu y no hay nadie mas con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida-   
-parece una propuesta de matrimonio- se burlo Nayoung   
-lo es- dijo Myungsoo -esta vez no pienso perderte de nuevo- Nayoung se acurruco junto a el dejando que los minutos pasaran.


	44. Segunda oportunidad

Nayoung se despertó muy temprano, eran vísperas del año nuevo, esa noche la pasaría con Myungsoo, ninguno de los dos había aceptado trabajar aquel día, querían pasarlo juntos exclusivamente. Un mes después de reencontrarse en la casa de sus padres Myungsoo le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella había aceptado felizmente   
-tal vez deberíamos darnos una nueva oportunidad, tal vez el Myungsoo que conocí tenga razón y sea nuestro destino estar juntos- el chico asintió besándola apasionadamente, no había un día en que pensara en ese momento, en que no quisiera correr a su lado y gritarle al mundo que la amaba, que esa mujer se había robado su corazón años atrás y nunca se lo había devuelto. Nayoung correspondió su beso mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de el, seguía encajando perfectamente como si estuvieran destinadas a ser una sola   
-quiero que seas mía para siempre- le confeso Myungsoo separándose un poco, Nayoung le sonrió con esa sonrisa que le quitaba el sueño, que le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo.   
Sus padres estaban mas que contentos con su decisión y Nayoung estaba segura que su madre lo había abrazado mas a el que a ella, pero no le importaba, tal vez su mamá había sido capaz de ver el amor entre ellos a pesar de su juventud. 

Después de cinco meses de estar juntos Myungsoo y ella ya no se preocupaban por esconder su relación, no es que le confirmaran a todo mundo que estaban juntos pero tampoco se esforzaban en ocultarlo. Y era justo ahora, que Nayoung recibía una llamada de su manager   
-tienen fotos tuyas besándolo, entrando a tu departamento en la madrugada y saliendo al día siguiente- Nayoung se rio de la situación   
-¿y que quieren?-   
-dinero o van a publicarlas- una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica   
-no me importa si lo hacen, pero voy a hablar con Myungsoo antes de darte una respuesta- su manager asintió y finalizo la llamada   
Segundos después, como por arte de magia su celular anunciaba una llamada entrarte, el remitente era Myungsoo   
-estaba a punto de llamarte- le dijo Nayoung   
-¿por las fotos?-   
-si- confirmo ella   
-si quieres puedo pagarles-   
-solo si tu quieres- dijo ella -a mi me da igual que el mundo sepa que estamos juntos- Myungsoo se rio   
-Entonces hay que dejarlos que tengan su exclusiva de año nuevo- Nayoung asintió   
-¿a que hora pasaras por mi?-   
-ya voy en camino- confeso Myungsoo tomándola por sorpresa, se supone que llegaría hasta la noche -es que no puedo esperar a verte- 

                                  --- 

Al caer la noche, Myungsoo y ella salieron a dar un paseo. Nayoung llevaba puesto un vestido plateado que lucia un coqueto escote y dejaba ver una de sus piernas. Myungsoo había optado por un traje negro que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo, la verdad era que Myungsoo brillaba aun sin adornos, era extremadamente atractivo. El había alquilado un yate para los dos. Cenaron teniendo a su disposición la increíble vista del rio Han frente a ellos. La comida era exquisita como siempre. Myungsoo era muy cuidadoso con cada detalle, escogía todo perfectamente y siempre se aseguraba que Nayoung estuviera contenta, esa noche no era la excepción. 

Salieron al exterior del yate, para contemplar el cielo, esperando observar los fuegos artificiales. Nayoung podía sentir la respiración  de Myungsoo muy cerca de ella, principalmente cuando el se acerco aun mas para susurrarle al oído   
-no puedo esperar a que estemos juntos para siempre-   
-¿no es eso lo que estamos haciendo?-   
-no como yo quisiera- dijo el  y Nayoung pudo ver como Myungsoo se arrodillaba frente a ella exponiendo entre sus manos una hermosa sortija   
-¿te casarías conmigo?- los ojos de Nayoung se llenaron de lagrimas, se inclino hacia Myungsoo   
-si- dijo emocionada -me casaría contigo las veces que me lo pidieras- Myungsoo le sonrió, coloco la sortija en su dedo deslizándolo suavemente y ella lo beso. Los fuegos artificiales aparecieron justo a tiempo para concluir con la hermosa escena. 

El articulo de ambos teniendo una relación se publico en aquel instante y Myungsoo se aseguro de confirmar inmediatamente que Nayoung no solo era su novia, ahora también era su prometida.


	45. Final

Sohee se aseguro que Nayoung luciera perfecta, arreglo unos últimos detalles de su peinado y luego sonrió satisfecha contemplando la belleza de su amiga.  El vestido blanco en corte de princesa resaltaba la cintura de Nayoung,  ajustándose a la perfección en la parte superior, el exquisito collar de diamantes adornando su cuello elegantemente y el cabello castaño calleándole hasta la cintura en unas suaves hondas, peinado en una media coleta.  Se veía como una princesa y Myungsoo lucia como un príncipe, Sohee tenia que reconocer que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, eran como dos personajes de un cuento de hadas y ella solo podía desearle toda la felicidad a su amiga.   
Nayoung le sonrió tratando de controlar las lagrimas, su mamá y su mejor amiga estaban ahi con ella, en ese día tan importante y se sintió muy bendecida de saber que muy pronto Myungsoo y ella estarían juntos para siempre. 

La música inundo el pasillo de la iglesia que Nayoung recorrió al lado de su padre, sus amigos mas cercanos estaban ahi incluyendo a Irene, Dongwoo, Sunggyu, Yixing y Sehun.

Myungsoo la contemplo todo el tiempo, sintiendo el orgullo de tener a una mujer así a su lado. La tomo de la mano cuando ella llego a su lado y le agradeció a su padre por permitirle iniciar una nueva vida a junto a el.   
Nayoung sonrió, el también sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo.   
Y cuando llego el momento de decir sus votos, Myungsoo no pudo contener las lagrimas. Estaba feliz,  muy feliz de poder compartir su vida con Nayoung. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantas lagrimas y tanto esfuerzo por permanecer juntos por fin podría decir que Nayoung era su esposa.   
Nayoung acepto inmediatamente y ambos se fundieron en un beso, tierno y lleno de amor que recordarían para siempre   
-te amo Lee Nayoung- le dijo mientras deslizaba una segunda sortija por su dedo anular   
-yo también te amo Kim Myungsoo- su frente se recargo suavemente en la de el y entonces ella tampoco pudo evitar llorar, de alegría, de felicidad. Por que por primera vez el destino estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, por primera vez no tenia dudas, ni resentimientos, solo amor y ganas de empezar una vida junto al amor de su vida.


End file.
